Shallow
by ArcGreen
Summary: InoXShikamaru
1. Chapter 1

She knew what they all thought of her.

The girl who got what she always wanted, the spoiled brat. The ditz that didn't care about anything but her own desires and whims. The top of her class but still a fake with zero originality. The popular girl that manipulated other people just for fun.

_Shallow._

The word left a bitter taste in her mouth and a twist in her stomach. She knew that's what everyone thought about her, a petty brat.

It was so unfair.

Glaring at her reflection, she yanked the brush through golden strands hard. Her light skin was pale in the dawn's light, making her luminous periwinkle eyes seem larger than usual.

She pulled harder, wincing in pain. Why was she cursed with this face and body? What good did anything ever come of it? Pushing the brush harder, she squeezed her eyes shut with the pressure. Maybe she'll push away all the self-depicting thoughts away. Maybe she'll be able to push it all away and forget.

"What are you doing?"

Spinning around, Ino barely heard the brush clattered to the floor as she looked at the person who just walked into her room. A frown twisting her lips as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"What do you want Shikamaru?"

Her voice was raspy with disuse, evidence of her isolation.

She didn't want people to see her so, frail looking, and she knew that with insomnia, the bags under her eyes were more pronounced.

She didn't want them to know that really, she wasn't as shallow as they all thought. That late at night she was forced to replay every moment of her pathetic life, all the worthless things she done. In reality she was no one special, just another pretty blonde.

Someone who couldn't protect or save the people she cared about.

Someone who can't help Konoha.

Someone who was impossible to love.

Glaring at one of her oldest friends, she felt a pang in the pit of her stomach.

Sometimes it too late to change the world's perception of you. Staring at the tall shinobi in front of her, taking in the careless ponytail that held chestnut hair with matching eyebrows that were almost comically thin and the bottomless eyes the color of coals; she felt a sharper pang of longing. It had taken her a long time to see it, but he really was something special.

"You're late."

Hearing his deep voice that sounded like he had just smoked a dozen cigarettes, a voice that sent her heart thundering in her chest, she felt the sorrow in her chest deepen.

Oh, she knew she was too late.

It was a lame excuse he had to admit, but after another sleepless night, he just had to check on her. Lately it seemed as if she was just slipping away, and despite his attempts at indifference, seeing his teammate and friend become more and more distant really disturbed him. Especially since she was girl who really ever mattered to him, the one who plagued his every damned thought.

Troublesome.

With his hands shoved into his pockets, back slouched against the wall, he narrowed his eyes until it looked as if he was resting. Seeing her sigh and turn to put her hair up, he took in her appearance.

Ino was particularly beautiful, which was why she was always in so much trouble. Lucky for her that she became a shinobi, because he couldn't count how many creeps tried to hit on her daily. She used to love her appearance, but since Sasuke and Naruto left, it seemed as if her love for life stuttered to a stop, leaving a shell of what she use to be.

This caused more problems than he cared to admit. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was still together, sent on a mission monthly, and though between those each person was sent on separate missions. This didn't bother him really, expect what recently happened.

_Unwillingly walking into the room, he sighed loudly before fixing a bored look on the fifth Hokage. Her youthful face looked tired and worried._

"_Yeah?"_

_The lazy drawl was much huskier then before, but then again, chain-smoking did that to a guy's voice. Not that he really cared._

_Tsunade hesitated before plunging right in._

"_I'm taking Ino out of missions."_

_His face betrayed nothing as jet eyes met amber. Ino, off missions? This was not what he was expecting; in fact he was prepared to defend himself against any duties she felt like dumping on him. _

"_Oh?"_

_The woman sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair before answering. Shikamaru saw the weariness but was busy thinking of something else._

"_She's a ticking time bomb Shikamaru, and I can't have someone who is unstable going out on important errands."_

Watching Ino now, as she pulled up her hair just to drop it in a dejected way, letting the golden locks fall alluringly down her slim form. A form that he noticed was becoming _too_ slim. She always fretted about his and Chouji's appearance, but in reality she really didn't bitch about her own, if she didn't like how she looked she silently changed herself. But now….now she looked unhealthy. Dark circles under her eyes hinted at restless nights and fair skin had a cast of illness to it, rather than its radiant glow.

Why hadn't he noticed all the signs before?

Women were not his strong point. Period. They didn't follow through carefully planned out strategies, no, they changed tactic every two seconds. Creating a completely unpredictable pattern that only their insane minds could follow. Once he had listened to a conversation between Ino and Sakura. Never again. Bothersome creatures.

No, women were definitely not his strong point.

But seeing the skinny girl in front of him, Shikamaru felt guilt rise up in him. She had obviously taken the departure of Sasuke hard and had been slowly falling apart. This made the lazy shinobi upset for several reasons: she still felt something for the idiot that betrayed them, and she felt like she couldn't trust him or Chouji enough to confide in them.

He latched onto that excuse, even while his subconscious shouted at him. Those weren't the only reasons, and thinking of the other one always put him in a bad mood.

He had been avoiding Ino. A lot. It wasn't that he was tired of her or that he was busy. It was hard being around her anymore, seeing all that he wanted and knowing it was unattainable. Not that being away from her helped stop the yearnings, if anything, it had made them worse.

"I'm…sorry Shikamaru, I'm ready now."

Her subdued voice and deadpan eyes brought him out of his thoughts. Shrugging off the wall, he led the way out of the Yamanaka household. Over the years he had become familiar with the outline of the clan's buildings, having use to meet Ino on their way to the training grounds and then later on for missions. The Nara clan and Yamanaka clan were near each other, which was convenient for their fathers, who were good drinking buddies.

Leading the way out towards the streets of Konoha, he felt the urge to grab her hand, if only in reassurance. This was impossible though, after that moment in the Forest of Death during the first Chouin Exams. It was a nightmare and dream he relived during those few hours of sleep he ever got.

"_You have to decide Ino, let her die or help her."_

_He felt terrible for making her decide, but he knew that this was a choice the young girl had to make on her own and he wasn't going to make a move until she answered him. Watching her gorgeous eyes widen with indecision as she watched the man beat the pink hair girl, he couldn't read the thoughts behind the expression and for a moment, wished that he could._

_Time was ticking though._

"_Come on Ino, what are we going to do?"_

_Chouji was for once, silent, all food disappeared as he caught the hand movement from his best friend. Shikamaru knew the answer already, but was still going to make her say it aloud for her own sake._

"_I…..I….."_

_Her voice was hesitant, until she tore her eyes away from the scene before them and met his. He watched as her eyes stared intensely into his own, feeling heat settle in the pit of his stomach. This was not the time to let his precise control slip. He couldn't open his mouth to speak, captured by the mysteries behind eyes the color of the sky behind clouds._

"_Let's go guys, we got serious butt to kick!"_

_He gave her a quick nod before the three of them leaped over and into the fray._

A/N: The first part was from a dream, I was Ino. I don't know if I captured what I wanted but her feelings were very real, so I wrote this down. I'm not sure if this will go anyway or not; let me know what you think. Suggestions always are welcomed.

Update: I removed Chapter two.. It wasn't going where I had intended.. As of right now I'm writing the one that has what I wanted...sorry for the inconvience.


	2. Chapter 2

She was that girl.

The one that had a five page history of boys she's hurt. The one that shook her hair and swayed her hips in the perfect illusion of temptation.

That girl. The tease.

What people didn't see was the girl that worked harder than everyone else. She was the girl that stayed up the whole night practicing everything she learned that day and the day before, until she had it perfected, just so she can rely on herself and no one else.

A smart girl.

Ino figured this out as a child. When she spoke no one really listened. Not her father, not her mother, even most of her friends didn't listen to her when she spoke from the heart; when she spoke about something that was intelligent and insightful.

She realized that to them, pretty girls weren't suppose to speak intelligently, that they were meant for showcase. To walk around and show off the beauty that was their downfall.

She wished someone would compliment her on something she said, not what she looked like.

She got that the day she was put in Team Eight.

Walking besides Shikamaru as they headed down the busy streets, Ino felt small happiness at being so close to the lazy shinobi. To her Team Eight had been the start of a better addition in her life.

_She eyed the man with cool calculation, taking in the bulky body and easy expression. They were sitting under a tree as he had introduced himself. Her place was between Nara and Chouji, giving her a feeling of claustrophobia. Why all boys? Couldn't she have at least been with another girl if not Sasuke?_

"_I'd like to hear at least one goal or dream from each of you, think of it as a type of ice breaker."_

_His voice was pleasantly deep and good natured. She put her guard on instantly, friendly people usually meant people who didn't think she had a right to think for herself._

"_Chouji?"_

_Politely she turned her head towards the kid on her right. He looked the same as she remembered; big hair, big body, and munching on a large bag of chips. She couldn't resist the pang of envy as he spoke about wanting to make his father proud and to win at an all-you-can-eat contest. Chouji didn't have to worry about what people thought of him, he would be loved no matter what he did in life._

_Turning back she saw Asuma nod with a smile on his face. Ino couldn't tell if he had any reservations about what Chouji had said, just laughter in his chocolate eyes. Ino was surprised that she didn't detect any mockery in the expression._

_She frowned slightly when his eyes skipped over her and onto the boy to her left._

_So she didn't have a chance? Typical._

"_Shikamaru?"_

_Pushing back the anger and disappointment, she turned to watch Shikamaru make a show of sitting up. Compared to Chouji, the kid was complete opposite; tall, scrawny as hell, and totally not motivated._

"_Heh not much I guess, just live a normal life."_

_She felt her eyebrows rise at that and couldn't resist speaking._

"_Why are you a shinobi then? Stupid choice if you ask me."_

_His jet eyes turned to her as he leaned back onto his hands, his look of indifference never changing. Ino waited for him to speak, to say that he hadn't asked her to speak but it never happened and she felt herself becoming frustrated. So now she didn't even deserve a response! Turning away from the stare she curled her fingers until they were cutting into her palms. _

_Standing up she walked away a few feet, taking deep breaths to calm herself, knowing that the three behind her were watching. _

"_Ino…what about you?"_

_She gritted her teeth at the kind tone. Twirling back to face them she felt the brush of her hair across her shoulder and cheek. Asuma's face mirrored the tone of his voice as he patiently waited; Chouji's own face was as encouraging as it could be between mouthful of chips. Shikamaru was on his back again, staying up at the sky._

_Crossing her arms she fixed them with a look of haughtiness._

"_Doesn't matter."_

_Watching the kind look fade from her new sensai's eyes, she knew she had cross the line._

"_Actually Ino, it does matter."_

_She felt her eyes widen at his words._

"_We are a team and it does matter what everyone thinks and feels."_

_Feeling eyes on her, she glanced to see Shikamaru giving her a unfathomable look before putting his head back down. Looking back at Asuma she slowly knelt down, resting her knees on the grass. This wasn't happening, they were suppose to just brush past her. Treating like a mannequin on display._

_Looking at the man, she tried to hide the shy pain._

"_I…..don't know how to be a team…"_

_To her surprise, her team leader leaned forward with a smile and lightly set his hand on her shoulder._

"_We'll help each other right."_

Shaking away the distracting thoughts, she looked around with detached interest, speaking in a similar tone.

"You know Shika, the town seems much more crowded than usual, at least by fifty percent. I wonder what is going on," She didn't notice his eyes on her as she continued, "probably a festival of some sorts. Doesn't really matter but if there is one I should go buy an outfit that is suitable."

He listened at her monologue, noting the absent of her usual obnoxious happiness. It almost seemed as if she was talking just to fill the silence, a habit he found both irritating and endearing. Now that they were out in the sunlight, her tired eyes really stood out on her pale face. Her skin use to be a golden color, from being outside so much. In fact Chouji and Asuma use to tease her about the drastic difference between the tan skin that was exposed and the pale skin that was covered up.

Now it was all pale.

He didn't bother responding to her talk and knew that she didn't expect him too. Sighing loudly he slid his hands into his pockets. Ino was so damn confusing, and he hated not being about to figure a puzzle out. It was so bothersome, being kept up late at night trying to sort through all the possibilities for explaining why she was the way she was.

"Maybe I'll wear purple, or green. No not green, that's billboard head's color, then purple.."

She actually didn't care what color she wore but felt went through the process of deciding anyway. Her mother would probably pick and choose in the end; she always did when she had a chance to flaunt Ino off. Festivals were the last thing she wanted to do.

"Wear teal."

That brought her out the argument she was mentally having with her mother, trying to find a way to get out of going altogether. Glancing up she saw Shikamaru eyes dart away from hers and focus ahead with a bored expression.

"What?"

He sighed loudly, he knew she was going to make him repeat himself.

"I think you should wear teal, to match your eyes."

He watched her frown at he spoke. Ino was always very sensitive about her appearance, and though he had first thought it was because of vanity, now he knew better.

"_My outfit!"_

_Rushing out of the river, Shikamaru almost groaned at the horrified look on the girls face. Honestly what did she expect to happen when they were training on water? Seeing her attempt to squeeze out the water-logged clothing, he pushed away the warmth in the bottom of his stomach. Her clothing was sticking to her body, revealing to the team that she was in fact maturing quickly._

"_Ino, it'll dry, don't freak."_

_He had always thought Asuma and Chouji were either very brave or very stupid to say things like that to the girl when she got in one of her moods. _

"_That's not it!"_

_They all exchanged glances as she furiously wiped hair out of her eyes before matching back to the edge of the river. They waited as she stood there for minutes, watching her fist clench and unclench, matching the rate of her lungs._

"_I'm not just another pretty face…."_

_He saw Asuma frown as the girl began to carefully walk out on the water. He had a feeling that their sensai knew what was going on with Ino but was trying to get her to deal with it in her own way. Ino's voice grew louder as she got nearer to the other side, giving Shikamaru the feeling that she was speaking more to herself._

"_I am not a stupid, disgustingly pretty blonde! I am an intelligent person who has opinions and feelings.. not….some….fucking…..doll!"_

_The last words were punctuated by her stomping her feet on the water, completely in control of her chakra as she walked the last distant to the other side. Jumping lightly onto the shore she turned to face her team, a completely self-satisfied look on her face, as if she proved herself._

"_Good job!"_

_Chouji and Asuma went over to congratulate her, Chouji swimming half-way. Staying where he was on the grass, he watched her happy expression fade into a look of self-consciousness, something Ino didn't share very often. _

_He thought he was beginning to understand why the girl acted so ..insane sometimes. She rarely ever spoke of her ambitions, always clamming up, becoming sealed lips and rude expressions. But then they witnessed these moments when she wanted to achieve the next level so badly that she let her guard slip. They saw the Ino that wanted to be acknowledged for what she did and thought, not for what she looked like. _

_He got to see the Ino he cared for._

A/N: Ok this one I feel better about…..


	3. Chapter 3

He was that guy.

The one who hid behind a mask of control, watching the world pass him by; the one who didn't fight for what he wanted. People always spoke of how he was just too lazy to work for it, but that wasn't the truth.

He was afraid.

Time and time again he watched as his friends struggled to achieve what they wanted, until finally it either wore them down or tore them apart. People who wanted had to bear their soul to the world, letting it become tainted with their obsession until it was all they could focus on.

He saw what revenge turned Sasuke into. A Traitorous monster who endlessly hurt his best friends just because he couldn't let go of the past.

He didn't want that to happen.

That didn't stop him from having desires. No, sometimes he felt that bottling them up just increased the yearning, saving it up until he felt like he was going to explode.

Sometimes he just _wanted_ so much more then what he was allowing himself to have.

Glancing away from Ino he looked up at the sky, sighing sadly at the sunny blue.

"Teal is…the color of your eyes, so wearing that color would compliment them..so would more sleep."

There always seemed to be a lack of clouds when he was around Ino, as if she drove them away. Not that he always minded.

"Oh."

Looking down at her, he was surprised to see a wry smile struggling on her lips, as if she was torn between anger and amusement. They walked through the people in silence for a few minutes, until her eyes looked up to meet his. He felt one of the knots in his stomach loosen as he saw the dead look had vanish from her eyes.

"You know, I should probably hurt you for saying I was ugly."

She crookedly smiled as the tall shinobi quickly took a side step, creating a larger gap between them. He glared down at her.

"I did not call you ugly, I just merely said.."

"That I needed more sleep, thus saying that I was less then perfection and therefore ugly."

Looking away from the frustrated man, she saw that the building they were headed too appeared in front of them, her thoughts drifting away from the conversation. Opening and closing her right hand rapidly to relieve the tension, she fell quiet.

Shikamaru was just figuring out that she was teasing him when he saw the smile slip from her face. Following her stare, he didn't need to ask to know what she was thinking about. After glancing up at the sky once again he stepped in front of her, cutting her off. Leaving her behind to follow him, he made his way to a shaded spot under a tree. Plopping down he stretched out his tall form, cushioning his head with his folded hands.

She arrived seconds later, carefully settling herself down until she was lying opposite of his body, her head inches from his. Shikamaru almost grinned as he thought of the day when they first had laid like this, the sky was the same as if was today.

"_Shika, you need to get up and stop being so damn lazy all the time."_

_He closed his eyes in annoyance as the grass rustled, signaling that his day dreaming was over. She just never left him alone, always popping up during the day, always plaguing his mind. Damn nuisance._

"_What do you want Ino?"_

_He peeped out from under a lid to see her face only inches away from his. Her head blocked out the sun, she smiled down into his face happily._

_He scowled._

"_Just wanted to visit, that okay?"_

_Sighing loudly he tilted his head back till he could see a spot of blue sky._

"_Yeah, just move your head."_

_He waited for the slap or shout of anger that usually occurred when he was rude, but instead all he got was her standing up. Watching without much interest, he waited till she was standing by his head before he spoke._

"_I hope you don't plan on kicking me."_

_Her false laughter filled the air as she simply laid down, resting her head on the grass next to his. Shikamaru felt the heat in his cheeks when he glanced over to see how close her face was. Her eyes were staring upwards, the side of her mouth turned in a frown._

_He turned away and looked up, hoping she couldn't see his cheeks._

"_You know Shika, you Chouji and Asuma are pretty much the only guys who've ever listened to what I say," He waited as she paused uncertainly "It's nice…being able to talk…really talk..and really be heard…"_

_Shikamaru was amazed. Ino never spoke on how she really felt or thought, the only person he knew that she was honest too was Asuma and even he had to work hard before the girl opened up._

"_Why don't you just speak up when other people are around?"_

_Usually he avoided any female related conversation with a ten foot pole, but there was just something aggravating enough about Ino that made him want to know more. When she spoke, he always focused enough to hear what she had to say. At first he was shocked at how, well, smart she really was._

_All thought was lost when her head gently touched his. He could feel the faint pulse from where her temple was resting against his._

"_You wouldn't understand."_

Thinking of what she said back then, Shikamaru was positive that he probably wouldn't have understood and was glad that he had kept his mouth shut. Feeling the closeness of her hair, he sighed again before resting his against hers.

They both stared up into the leaves of the tree in silence, several minutes passing.

Ino sighed.

"I miss…this….You know this is the first time we've touched at all since the first Chouin Exams…"

The sounds of the village had faded as she stared upwards. Being around him was painful in two different ways: one being that he made her ache with unrequited desire and the other being that he made the pain of being a failure lessen until she almost forgot. He didn't even have to speak most of the time.

"Ino, are you upset…that I told Tsunade not to take you off missions?"

Ino knew he had been the reason why the fifth Hokage had denied her request.

"No, why did you though?"

Shikamaru had always found it easier to touch her when they were lying like this, he figured it had something to do with the fact that her body wasn't by his and she couldn't properly glare at 

him from her sideways position. Reaching his hand up, he slid it across the rough grass until it hit her head, moving it down he stopped when he got to her neck. Sliding his fingers underneath he took deep breath before honestly answering.

"I don't think isolating yourself from everyone is going to make anything better," he felt her muscles tense and hurried on before she could get mad, "I know you feel guilty…about….him, but everyone failed at that. It isn't your job to bring him back, if it anybodies, it's Naruto."

He stopped, he had been about to add Sakura's name but something warned him that her being tied in a sentence with Sasuke would only make her feel worse. And the last thing he wanted was for the bothersome creature to leap up in a whirl of upset and beat him to a bloody pulp, or worse, just walk away with that dull look back in her eyes. No, Shikamaru decided to stay silent and wait for her response.

A/N: So This took me a long time to write XX...


	4. Chapter 4

"_Of course you'd like him Ino! You follow after any guy who is good looking!"_

_It was a slap to her face, watching them laugh at her as they walked out of the store. Did they think she was really that superficial? Really, she hadn't even explained why she liked him; they just assumed it was because of his looks._

_Leaning on the counter, she stared broodingly at the rows of flowers in front of her. Did she really only like him because of his looks? No, if she was honest, she liked him because of his hurt. The hurt that made him feel so alone. The kind that made him seem so unapproachable._

_The kind of hurt that she felt inside._

_Looking up as the bell over the door rang; she scrambled to assemble a fake smile on her face. Seeing who walked in, she straightened her back and smiled genuinely. Chouji led the way, munching on the usual bag of chips while Asuma and Shikamaru followed._

"_Hi guys, what's up?_

_She raised a brow at her sensai._

"_Come to get flowers for a special 'friend?"_

_She laughed as his face became red and muttered something under his breath. Walking around the counter she checked the clock before turning back, internally wincing at the sound of crumbs falling. Her mother would have a field day if she met her teammate. Ino could almost hear the scream of terror her mom would make once she saw Chouji. He was everything her mom didn't want her around. _

_In fact she was positive that her mother wouldn't want her any of the members. Asuma was a chain-smoker, Chouji wasn't attractive or large, and Shikamaru was lazy. _

"_No we're here to take you to lunch!"_

_She saw the maniac gleam glow in his kind eyes as he mentioned lunch. Looking at the other two, she felt almost shy._

"_You…guys..want..to take me..to lunch?"_

_It had only been a few months since they became Team Ten, but already felt like she knew them pretty well. Still, out of all of them, she was the one who held back the most and what was worse was that all of them knew she did. It wasn't that they didn't make her feel welcomed, no in fact Asuma and Chouji were so accepting, encouraging her and letting her rant when she needed. _

"_Yeah we do."_

_Blushing slightly, she looked down with a small smile on her lips._

"_Thank you."_

_She followed them out the door, stopping only to lock up before turning around to find Chouji dragging Asuma ahead, blabbing loudly about barbeque, leaving a bored Shikamaru standing a few feet in front of her._

"_You didn't have to wait Shikamaru."_

_Out of the three, he was the one that aggravated her the most. Always prodding her with small remarks, or watching her out of the corner of his eyes in that nonchalant way of his. She never saw him actually work to his limit during training, only ever going until he was up with her and Chouji, then he'd stop and say he needed to rest. The lack of motivation disgruntled her to no end. Didn't the kid want to better himself?_

"_I didn't want to be dragged, and figured you would stop by the shops on the way. So if I go with you I can go at a slower pace."_

_She held back a scowl, giving him a plastered smile and noncommittal sound in response. She hated shopping. To her it was a chance for her mom to drag her around and dress her up like doll, making a scene so people would stop and admire her. _

_She walked straight to the restaurant, never looking to either side. Trying to ignore the gaze that came from the boy next to her. _

"I don't think I have ever told anyone the reason why I liked Sasuke so much."

Ino didn't need to see Shikamaru's face to know that his lips would twist down in a frown at the boys name and that his demeanor would slowly become even more lethargic. It happened every time the name was mentioned.

"If I said it wasn't because he was cute would you believe me, Shika?"

She felt the hand he had under her neck tighten slightly before slipping away. Closing her eyes, she pushed away the feeling of disappointment. Sitting up, she hugged her knees, staring off into the trees. It was always like this, every time she mentioned Sasuke he would hide behind that impenetrable wall.

That was the difference between him and Chouji. Chouji listened no matter what the topic was. That's probably why he was her best friend; he was there no matter what. There wasn't any rivalry between them or emotions that were more than friendship.

There was always a limit between her and Shikamaru, a line that when crossed between a gaping chasm between them.

Standing up, she already felt the distance growing between them.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter if you do or not because I doubt you would understand."

Her tone was harsh but she ignored the pang of guilt and turned away from the image of him lying before her. Those jet eyes intensely watching her like a predator eyeing its prey. She didn't need this, not now after all the years of training herself, she was not about to let her control slip because of certain feelings.

She didn't turn as movement behind her suggested that Shikamaru was laboriously getting up from his position. All Ino wanted was to get this over with so she could return to her shell of a life. Where there wasn't conflicting emotions that made her head ache.

Where there wasn't Shikamaru.

"Stupid girl, I do believe you."

She stared ahead as his words reached her ears, not wanting her look of surprise betray her. Her lips trembled as she bent her head forwards, letting her hair fall over her shoulders; creating a wall of security as she spoke. It was confusing, the feeling of pain and happiness.

"He lives his life off this unbearable pain. Pain from feeling so cut off from the world. I….understand that."

Her voice faltered. She didn't know why she felt compelled to continue, even after he had responded. She had wanted to forget all about it and move on with their duty, but the feeling at his words had yet again cracked another hole inside of her. Shikamaru always had that affect on her, even when they had first met.

_She felt as if her heart was going to combust. She had been at it for hours, repeating her method over and over until her chakra finally gave out. Collapsed now on her knees, clutching her chest in attempt to slow down the frantic flutter of her heart, Ino didn't take notice him until his shadow fell over her._

"_You shouldn't overdo it."_

_Instead of biting his head off with her usual rude remark, she focused on evening out her breathe. She was even surprised that she didn't care that he saw her filthy with dirt and sweat._

"_What would you know; you never exert yourself at anything."_

_Looking up she blinked at the torn expression on his face, the normal indifference twisted with some unreadable look. Had she hurt him? Ino couldn't believe that she could break that cool exterior he carried around, but watching him now as he struggled to control his face, she wasn't sure._

"_I do, when the situation calls for it."_

Looking at him now, as he stood a foot away; body turned half away from her. Ino felt another piece of her resolve crack.

She knew she shouldn't want this. Knew that this couldn't only get worse, that he needed someone who was reliable and strong. Someone who had the ability to step up during a fight and protect him. Someone who was real.

Someone else.

Still, knowing this didn't stop her from reaching her hand out towards him.

"We should go."

She felt dead as he turned away, any feeling instantly dropping away. Letting her hand drop back to her side, she swallowed several times to control her voice.

"Right."

He didn't turn back as he led the way, a sign in itself that he was upset.

Ino scarcely noticed her heart barely a whisper in the silence as she followed his shadow.

A/n: what a terrible transition chapter. (sighs apologetically) It's not always going to be so melodramatic.. well not as lame as this ha anyway next chapter should be more upbeat… though idk about any fluff…) thanks for the reviews, they make me motivated.. Xx

(Sorry if there are any mistakes..it was a quick look over


	5. Chapter 5

She never wanted to become that girl.

The one who was a burden to her family and friends. The one that froze in the midst of a battle, forcing the team to retreat and rescue their own.

She had decided a long time ago that she would not rely on others. That the only way to break away from the image that she had imprisoned herself is to break all dependency and become a strong kunoichi. Ino was a girl that needed no one and would not allow anyone to rely on her.

Until she met them.

The men who ended up turning her world upside.

She had watched Sasuke cut himself off from the rest of the world. She saw how his self reliance turned him into a bitter creature that didn't realize the help that was needed. Ino empathized with him, trying to reach out and connect but only failed.

That was then she realized that sometimes, no matter how difficult it was, a person needed help from others.

Ino resisted the idea of asking for help. She was not going to give up the freedom she was creating. She would not jeopardize the slim chance she had of breaking free from her former chains that she had created for herself. Those chains of superficial delusions.

Then, she was put into an all male team.

And slowly, together, each one broke down her walls of ignorance and showed her what independence really was.

"_Ino watch out!"_

_Chouji and Shikamaru simultaneously reached her side, Shikamaru reaching her first; he roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. Stumbling she caught her footing as Asuma called the simulation to an end. Basically snarling from failing to retrieve the marked kunai, she turned an openly furious face on her so-called team._

"_I didn't need your help! I can do it myself!"_

_She waited for them to flinch away from her as they usually did when she showed a rare moment of what she really was like. Instead, she was astonished as the lazy Shikamaru swiftly pulled a kunai and threw it angrily into the tree behind her. His eyes relentlessly holding hers, glittering with irritation._

"_Stupid girl, we were made a team because we need each other!"_

That was when she realized that even if she wanted to be independent, she still needed to rely on others to achieve her goal. She could let others help her and still maintain control.

"_Chouji, don't you care what others think of your weight?"_

_She had bumped into him on the way to the training grounds. He was happily munching on another bag of chips. She was wary of asking but couldn't help herself, she knew that he was sensitive when someone called him fat, but she wasn't trying to be rude._

"_No, I have friends who see me for who I really am, so why should I care?"_

_She was speechless at his carefree answer, how can one be so comfortable in their skin, even if it wasn't perfect?_

_No, looking across at her friend as he smiled contently up at the sky, he really was perfect to her. _

"_I guess your right Chouji!"_

_He smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around his, returning the smile with a small one of her own._

They showed her that if she had found the right people, then she wouldn't have to worry about her flaws.

"_Ino, I can see you are able to stand on your own," She fretfully watched as Asuma lit another cigarette, "but what I want to see, is how you can work with others."_

_She kept her cool, hiding the bitterness behind the impassive expression as she clenched and unclenched her fist. _

"_I...work well with others when I have to Sensei. There are just too many leaders in Team Ten."_

_The words sounded uncertain to her ears, making her grit her teeth against the weak sound. She stared hard at the sunset, avoiding the man that stood beside her. Usually he would laugh good naturedly before correcting one of them, but now it was absent, as they both stood still._

"_No Ino, you are not a leader. Shikamaru is because…"_

_She couldn't hold it back, letting the words slip out of her mouth like a faucet that she couldn't shut off. _

"_Shikamaru! He doesn't even work as hard as I do!"_

_She couldn't stand it, he didn't even do anything and still Asuma choose him! Was she ever going to equal up in someone's eyes?_

"_No, but he cares about his team and would die to protect a member, even if she was stubborn and ungrateful."_

_Staring straight ahead, Ino felt the world tilt beneath her._

Thinking of all this now, as she stood before the fifth Hokage, Ino felt the tears fade away from behind her eyes. She was here, still standing, because of those three guys. Barely listening to what her medical sensei was saying, she felt something click in her mind as she glanced over to the two men standing by her.

They had failed too hadn't they? They had gone to retrieve Sasuke and had come back empty handed too, so why was she making it a selfish issue? The guy never even liked her; in fact he was all but cruel to her when she had tried to be a friend.

How she had been acting was shameful, and Ino felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she realized how much she must have been worrying her friends.

Still, that didn't relieve the pain at her being a failure. It hadn't just been retrieving Sasuke, but also the fact that she couldn't fully protect Shikamaru and Chouji. She had been the one that had to be rescued.

Something she never wanted to be again.

Shaking these thoughts away, she focused on the end of the fifth Hokage's speech.

"In short, I want you guys to retrieve the heir and take his sorry ass back to the village and watch him until the ceremony is complete, got it?"

Nodding absently with the others she began to turn with the woman's voice softly called out.

"Ino..wait."

Seeing Shikamaru's eyes tighten and Chouji's eyes look down at her in worry, she plastered a fake smile on her face, waving them ahead before turning back to face the woman behind the desk. Ino knew what she was going to say as soon as she saw the hard expression and soft eyes. It hadn't taken long for the girl to figure out that to see what she was really feeling was to look into those sharply colored eyes.

"Yes, Hokage-sensei?"

She looked into her eyes, keeping a cool expression on her face. She knew it was about her episode that she had a few weeks ago.

"Will you be able to handle this?"

She held back the flinch and nodded.

"Alright, I'm holding you to that, dismissed."

Numbly turning away, she weakly made her way to the door. The hollowness in her stomach and the loud thudding in her ears gave her the signal that she needed to eat something or else she was going to go into hypoglycemic shock.

Not that she would usually care, but opening the door to see her two teammate's face; one full of concern and the other indifferently looking the other way, she knew that she had to start keeping better care of herself or else she'll never become a strong member.

"Ino, you okay? You look really really pale."

Pushing all thoughts of being a failure and a disappointment away, she straightened her back and smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, why don't we get something to eat before we leave? I'll pay."

She watched fondly as his face lit up with excitement, really, she couldn't believe that she once thought he was ugly. Sure, he was big and bulky, but knowing how sweet and kind he was, she couldn't help but compare him to a large, loveable stuffed animal. Something you could always turn to when you needed comfort.

As he led the way down the exit stairs, she felt a pang of sadness. He was always there for her, showing up at the flower shop daily, even when she was rude and bitchy or cold and distant. Never once did he miss a day to stop by and chat about unimportant things. His presence showing her that he was there when she was ready to talk about whatever was bothering her.

Glancing back, she snapped her head back around when her eyes met intense black ones.

Shikamaru was a couple feet behind her, his hands sagging in his pockets as he followed the two in front of him. Behind his indifferent expression, his mind was swirling with thoughts and ideas. He knew that Ino wouldn't instantly recover like she was trying to appear to be. He had seen the expose damage on her face when she had first stepped out of the office before she smiled that hideously bogus smile that he despised.

Well, at least she was going to eat something.

Damn irritating girl.

He never knew what to think when he was around her. Sure in battles he could predict her movements, _most_ of the time. But outside of that, she was like the damn wind; always moving, always changing, constantly disrupting the peaceful clouds.

She never lets him have peace of mind.

Why couldn't she just stand up and be herself instead of trying to be what everyone else wants: a beautiful dumb blonde. It wasn't like she was hiding her intelligence to get out something; instead she was the hardest worker he's ever seen when it came to improving her skills. Why did she continue to hide behind a mask of stupidity when she worked so hard to get people to see how smart she really was?

Rolling his eyes up towards the sky, he squinted his eyes in attempt to suppress the pressure building in his temples.

"What a pain in the ass."

Ino turned around in the crowd, looking at Shikamaru. They were close to Chouji's favorite restaurant and she had slowed down to wait for the slow poke, since Chouji had ditched her to get a 'good table'. She had just opened her mouth to speak when he half-mumbled.

"Who's a pain in your ass?"

She blinked taken aback at the flicker in his eyes as they met hers. He had caught up to her and they were walking side by side, arms brushing occasionally. Ino hoped he wasn't upset about earlier, she had tried to explain but thinking back, she knew the whole situation should have never happened.

"You."

Ino felt a sharp pain in her chest as she looked away from Shikamaru. Of course, she was a pain, always acting so hypocritical to her friends.

To him.

If she had just sat up and told him straight out that she had always wanted him and just wanted to help Sasuke maybe things would be different..but now..

Unconsciously she brought a hand up to her chest, clenching and unclenching as she avoided eye contact.

"You're so damn confusing, and completely unpredictable. It such a pain trying to figure out who or what you want."

She blinked, fighting to keep her eyes straight and not look over. As the words sunk in she felt a blush creep over her cheeks. Would the tension in her ease if she just answered? Would she be able to breathe easier knowing that she had said it out loud?

Clenching her jaw, she forced back the words of confession.

She just couldn't wrap her mind around the possibility that he would want someone who was so messed up.

Feeling the loss of his presence, she stopped and turned around, seeing him standing still a few inches back. His lethargic posture intensified, the bored look more pronounced, all giving off the signs of not caring.

Except his eyes.

Instead of the bored, tired-of-the-world expression, they were focused intensely on her. She took a step towards him as he whispered, as if her body was out of her control.

"Who do you want Ino?"

A/N: Well, I think this is better than the last one, at least I think it's less confusing…Enjoy! D


	6. Chapter 6

He was that guy.

The one who patiently waited for the opponent's next move, already calculating his own counter attack. The one who dodged out of any kind of responsibility, just to have it backfire in his face. The one who had to have his friends almost killed just for him to realize that he couldn't shirk away from his duties. That he had to be the leader.

The guy that had infinite patience, no matter what the situation was. Never getting cocky, never getting upset, just doing what he had to do to get the job done.

Most of all, he was patience when he was going after what he wanted.

Except for one thing.

"Who do you want Ino?"

_One damn troubling thing._

It seemed like hours, the people surrounding her blurring into faceless colors in the background. Her palms grew sweaty as she panicked. When did he become so bold? It had always been a silent attraction; speaking to each other about certain subjects was almost a taboo to them. As long as they didn't talk about it, then it didn't exist right? It couldn't ruin anything they already had.

Now as he stood in front of her, obviously waiting for her answer, Ino felt lost. He had just taken their familiar world and quietly shaken it and now she was stumbling around trying to regain some of her balance.

Who did she want?

He didn't honestly know?

Seeing him tilt his head slowly as if he was measuring her, he took a small step forward, eyes never leaving her.

Ino wasn't sure what to do; it was a situation that she never thought would happen. It was dizzying; going from a world she had created with degrading thoughts and emotionless hours of isolation to being thrust back to a world where she really didn't have control over anything. A world where her mask could easily get broken, exposing her for her for the fraud that she really was.

"Ino…"

Her hands were shaky as she tried to catch her breath. When did she get so light headed? Watching another flicker in his eyes, she took another small step towards him, close enough to reach out and touch him if she wanted.

She didn't dare.

"Shikamaru…I.."

Despite his resolve to not lean forward, to not interrupt her, Shikamaru found one of his hands slide out of its pocket in a slow and languid movement. All his plans and strategies flew out the window as his hand reached up to trail lightly down a pink tinted cheek. The first real color they've had since she's stepped outside.

"I ….want.."

He leaned in closer to catch her words. Unknowingly he trailed his fingers down to rest on her collarbone. Ino's breathe caught at the touch, it was as light as a butterfly but the sensation burned her skin like fire.

"Ino! Shikamaru! I found the perfect spot!"

Ino jumped at the yell, quickly latching onto the voice like a lifeline as she wildly spun away from the frowning shinobi. Waving back at Chouji, she almost ran to the booth that he was sitting at.

"What took you guys so long?"

Weakly sliding onto the opposite bench of the booth, Ino tried to shake the feeling of guilt that resided in her stomach. She couldn't believe she actually ditched a moment like that and ran. What the hell was wrong with her?

She knew why. If she had continued then she would have broken down the last part of her pretense. She would have exposed herself. The thought of giving up on a life she had lived for so long made her hands tremble. Even if she hated it, it was the only way she knew how to live.

"Sorry Chouji, did you order? I'm starved."

She didn't notice the ecstatic nod from her partner before reaching out to grab the glass of water in front of her. Ignoring the way the glass shook uncontrollably, she gulp down half of the contents before setting it back down. Fixing a bright smile on her face, she looked back up.

"Seriously! I hope the food comes soon."

"Maybe if you ate more you wouldn't look like you were going to faint."

He watched her freeze in place as he deliberately sat down on the same side as her, sliding into the booth until his leg was centimeters from her. Looking over the table at his best friend, he tried not to let his small displeasure show. The man couldn't have waited five more seconds before interrupting them?

No, he couldn't blame it on Chouji; he hadn't been the one to spring something like that onto the girl. That was his own damn fault.

Leaning back against the wall, he casually brought his hands up to rest on the back of his head, thoroughly tuning out the conversation that the other two had begun. It was trivial non-important things that didn't require his attention, allowing him to ponder about what had just happened.

She had begun to answer and he was pretty sure it would have been favorable to him if she had finished. The wide eyed look she had given didn't hold panic of a person who had to confront an awkward situation but a look of fear, as if she was afraid he was going to reject her answer.

Or at least that's what he hoped it was.

He hated probabilities, he wanted concrete fact.

So annoying, why couldn't he had been born without hormones?

Watching her in his peripheral vision, he absently noted the small blush that was lingering on her face as she leaned her elbows on the table. If he hadn't known her better, he'd say that she was completely back to normal, but that wasn't the case. His quick eyes saw the small twitch in her smile as she spoke, the corners falling down before perking back up. Or the way her eyes would dim momentarily before focusing again.

"Hey Shikamaru, what was the kids name that we have to get back?"

Ino finally looked at the man slouching next to her. He had been silent since he sat down, but that didn't really matter, he always had been the quiet one. Speaking only when necessary or if the subject fancied him.

"Yori."

Hers eyes watched as he sighed before lowering his hands to his laps, signaling that he'd finally join the conversation. She opened her mouth to ask another question but a waitress showed up with their food.

"Yes!"

Shikamaru felt her leg pressed against his as she leaned back to give the young woman some room to put down the platters. He frowned as the nerves on his leg suddenly became ten times more sensitive, making the casual touch seem more then it was.

Bothersome is what this situation was.

A/N: Heh, decided to update another part. It's not as long as the others…anyway cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

That had been a long lunch.

Walking behind the two men as they made their way out of the village, Ino rolled her shoulders in attempt to relieve the tension that had been building up during the period of them sitting in the booth. Chouji had been excessively patient today, going even as far as letting Ino and Shikamaru grab what they wanted first before diving in and snagging the rest. Even she had to pace herself, not wanting to get sick from overeating.

Walking now, with a rare full stomach, Ino ignored the happy gurgles it made. Looking ahead passively, she watched the two with almost a cautious eye, looking for any signs that one might turn around.

That had been the reason why it had been a long lunch.

Stupid Nara.

For a guy that hated complications, he sure did know how to complicate things.

Pushing any thoughts that contained him or anything relating to him, Ino looked around to see that the village gate was up ahead. Usually the sight of the gate was a sign of temporary freedom for Ino, a chance to get out from under the ever watching eyes of the people. Today though, she felt like all it did was narrow down the pair of eyes.

"Hey Ino!"

Stopping with Chouji, he sighed as they both turned around to watch some guy run up to Ino. He didn't need to be a genius to know it was one of the guys who had been badgering her for a date. He could never understand why a lot of the guys thought she was easy; she had never been on a date and never returned their affections.

It had almost become a tradition for some guy to run up to her as they were leaving for a mission, asking her for a date when she returns. As if going off on something remotely dangerous would compel her to lower her standards and morals.

He ignored the small smile on Chouji's face as he frowned.

Irritating assholes.

"_Hey Ino!"_

_Asuma had been leading them out of the village when a shout had stopped the four. With eyebrows raised Asuma had looked over to the equally surprised girl._

"_Ino!"_

_Sighing heavily, Shikamaru turned to point out the guy that was calling her from a distance away. It was some kid a year under them and who had been hounding Ino since he graduated._

"_What?"_

_He almost smirked at her not-so-polite tone as she walked over to see what he wanted. Glancing over at Chouji, he raised an eyebrow at the unusual glare on his face. He was never angry unless he was called names or if someone insulted a team member._

"_What's wrong?"_

_He answered without taking his eyes off the two. _

"_I heard that guy brag to his friends that he'd get her to sleep with him."_

_All the emotion left his face as he glanced over to see their sensei's own face darken. He watched as the tall man walked over and unceremoniously grabbed the kid away from a shocked Ino. He watched her face as the surprise instantly turn to rage as Asuma explained something to the kid._

_It shouldn't have bothered him, it wasn't his problem. So why should he feel so, aggravated at that kid? Or a moments anger when he had caught the flash of hurt across her face as she stomped back towards him and Chouji. _

_What a pain._

These were the times she did not miss. Looking at the cute face, curly hair, she felt the incredibly bubbly mask slip back in place. Really, he did seem like a nice guy and probably would be fun to go out with, but she promised herself long ago that she would not become the property of some guy.

"Thanks but I don't date."

Without waiting for a response, she turned to head back to her friends, but was stopped short when a hand harshly grabbed her wrist.

Maybe not so nice.

"Let go."

Her kind tone was gone, replaced with a cold malice. People had always thought she liked the attention, liked being touched. As if it was a privilege to be petted.

Ino hated it.

"Are you too snobby to give me a chance?"

Staring ahead at her team, she began curling her free hand. Absently she noted Shikamaru's frown deepen as he watched them, his posture straightening almost imperceptibly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him for a second before twirling around on her heels. The satisfying feel of her fist connecting to the guys jaw was enough to settle her irritation. Feeling his hold on her wrist loosen as he dropped to the ground, she straightened up, feeling the tension back in her shoulders.

Calmly walking away from the crumpled form, she inwardly smirked at the adrenaline that rushed through her. It was almost a relief when she did something that was completely unexpected, as if she was rebelling against her inner demons.

That was probably why she had wanted to become a ninja so badly. When she was on duty she was able to let her true nature show and get away with it.

Sometimes it felt so good to let go.

Finally meeting up with them, she innocently looked at the two.

"What?'

Chouji smiled widely, taking a quick break from his bag of chips.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Ino shrugged nonchalantly, bringing her hand up to rub the knuckles lightly. It actually had felt pretty good. Watching Chouji's smile widen, Ino tried to ignore the other pair of eyes that were on her but caved in as they started walking again. Turning to look directly at Shikamaru she didn't hide the frown.

"Yes?"

He casually put his hands back into his pockets, letting the silence stretch, deciding not to answer. He was mildly surprised that he had reacted the way he had, obviously Ino was a kunoichi and could handle her own. Besides it hadn't even been a real fight, not really, she had the upper hand the entire time. Even when the jerk grabbed her.

Sighing in exasperation he looked away from her penetrating eyes, noticing for the first time that Chouji had quickened his pace to get ahead of them. Clearly he was leaving Shikamaru to his own devices.

Traitor.

"Were you going to step in?"

He weighed the pros and cons of answering honestly before shrugging.

"If I had too."

Without turning his head he slid his eyes over to take in her reaction. She was looking ahead, but her face had an abstract look as if she hadn't heard him. He idly wondered if she was mad at him. Then again he's never acted like he was going to step in before when it came to her so-called suitors.

In truth he didn't even know he had moved. It was pure instinct as he watched the guy reach out to touch her; he didn't want that to happen and had been unconsciously preparing to walk over, stopping only when he saw her look at him in interest. Her eyes daring him to interfere.

For a girl who had stumbled on her words in the market place, she sure acted like she was interested in him.

He tried not to sigh.

It was going to be a long trip.

Then he caught his own thoughts.

She _had_ stumbled over her words, and that was something Ino _never_ did. Almost glaring at the girl that was a foot ahead of him, he began to consider her actions.

A/N: I have been surprisingly good at updating this (blinks slowly- amazed at herself) Saying that I probably will get writer's block or something..


	8. Chapter 8

"_What makes clouds so special anyway, Shika?"_

_She was fully relaxed for once, leaning back on her hands as she let her head fall back to stare up at the cloudless day. She shared a crinkled eye glance with Chouji; it was a nickname they both agreed upon. It was just too long to yell during training and they knew he wouldn't object, that would be too much effort on his part. _

_Picking her head up she turn to see Shikamaru lying next to her, his arms cushioning his head as he sighed briefly. He had been frowning up at the boring sky as they had taken a break in training._

"_When you look at the sunset Ino what makes it look so beautiful?"_

_She blinked at the question, she had been expecting something else from the tedious shinobi. _

_What did make the sunset so beautiful to her? She didn't think he knew that was why she stayed so late after they were done training; he slouched off as soon as Asuma said it was okay. She would stay, going over to the area that was open, leaving the forest behind her as the sun dipped lower in the sky._

_Ino always felt at ease as the sun slipped behind the earth, dazzling her eyes with millions of orange and crimson diamonds that reflected off…_

"_The clouds."_

_She whispered it as she stared down at his closed eyes and the small, very small, smile that formed on his face._

Leaning against a tree as they took a midway break, Ino couldn't help but look over at him from under her lashes. Chouji and Shikamaru had been carrying the conversation since they reached the forest's outskirts, mercifully leaving her to her own thoughts.

Not that they were helping her at all.

She found herself going back again to what almost slipped out in the market. She had never confessed anything and all it took was a few whispered words and light caresses from him and she had become flustered like an innocent school girl.

Now it felt as if he was waiting for her to decide if she was going to cross that line that bordered friends or lovers? That word almost made her shudder.

She knew what men thought when it came to that kind of stuff, the guy that had accosted her by the village entrance proved it. Men didn't think of it as equality, no, they took it as a sign of property, as possession.

That was stupid. He was the least domineering person she knew. Hell, she knew that it took him extreme effort to even get out of bed let alone work up the energy to get controlling.

Although over the years she had noticed that he did become protective to some point, nothing one could jump to call possessive though. It had only shown during missions that had escalated to dangerous, he would somehow end up by her. At first she had thought it was only because of their combo fighting style, but when he would always deflect attacks on her she began to wonder if it was more.

"_Woman! Get behind that tree!"_

_She reigned in the urge to stick several shuriken into his exposed back as he stepped in front of her. Seconds ago she had been successfully fighting back the three rouge shinobi as the others took on the rest. Ino had been enjoying the fight, toying with them as it was obvious that they weren't up to par for her._

_Then one had successfully connected a punch to her shoulder, it had only grazed but she still had hissed through her teeth at the sting._

_That was when damn Nara decided to interfere, commanding her to run and hide._

_Chauvinistic pig._

"_I do not need your help! Get the hell out of my way!"_

_She stepped forward, fully intending to take over her fight when his hand roughly shoved her back. Her anger snapped as his hand formed the seal and soon the men were frozen in place. Before she could respond, Chouji's boulder through them like a bowling ball sufficiently ending the fight. _

_Silence followed as Asuma walked over to meet them, keeping a trained eye on the girl. She was obviously close to the boil point._

_As if on cue, she marched up to the shadow using ninja._

"_Nara, do ..not…do..that..again."_

_He just looked at her with the air of being bored out of his mind. _

_Asuma and Chouji flinched at the sound of her fist connecting to his face. After watching her stomp away, they turned to see the young man picking himself from the ground, expression passive. His eyes watching the retreating form._

_Chouji and Asuma shook their heads. It was obvious to them why he always got in the way of Ino's battles, but it was even more amazing that he just didn't come out and tell her why he did it instead of taking her rage and abuse._

It had only been later the night when Asuma seemed to have taken pity on Shikamaru did he approach a fuming Ino and tell her that the only reason why he did it was because he was trying to protect her.

All she had done was nod her head before leaving the boys to go to bed.

She already had known that.

Frowning at shinobi that was standing a few feet away, she felt her resolve slip down another notch. He really did deserve someone like the sand kunoichi; strong, brave, and over demanding. Some girl that would make him become more than he already was. Someone that wouldn't make him feel obligated to protect.

When his eyes lazily met hers, Ino quickly looked away, her eyes falling upon her other teammate.

Grasping on anything now to distract her she spoke the first words that came to her mind.

"Do we know where the kid is located?"

Chouji paused in his snacking; eyes squinted in concentration as he tried to remember. Ino sighed inwardly, watching the tell tale signs of a negative response. Honestly if she and Shikamaru didn't listen so well, he would have been a complete lost.

Smiling fondly at her teddy bear teammate, she waited.

And waited.

"He was last seen outside the village, apparently trying to disguise himself as a simple farmer."

Shikamaru watched through heavy lidded eyes as she looked over at him after he spoke. He knew she was avoiding him, causing a ripple in their otherwise perfect team. It was really beginning to become a bother. Especially since his patience was threading thin.

Closing his eyes, Shikamaru did the only thing that came natural to him.

Plotted.

Ino finally couldn't stand it anymore, getting up she started onwards, stopping only to yell over her shoulders.

"Get up! Let's go!"

Without waiting she pushed onwards, wanting to get some space between her and them. It wasn't that she didn't like their company; she just had always like being ahead of the gang. She knew it was a control thing, but they never minded it much and she didn't try to stop it. One of the few natural quirks that she allowed herself to show.

In a few minutes they were running through the trees, a silent agreement to cover more distance before the dropping sun fully disappeared.

Ino exulted in the way the air whistled past her face as she sprang from tree to tree. It always struck odd at how they traveled, reminding her of monkeys. Still, she loved the freedom that the speed gave her, as if she could just leap and never fall. Even the dizzying drop from the branch to the ground didn't faze her, she was never afraid of heights.

"_Come on, I wanna show you guys something."_

_It was unusual for her to show genuine interest in something other than training and flowers and the guys tried to look nonplussed as she took Asuma's hand and all but dragged him towards an area of the forest that had waterfalls. _

_It was a beautiful area with vast waterfalls that had were over twenty feet high. Ino loved this area and would occasionally find time to come here and swim. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to share her past time with her friends. Isn't that what real friends did? Share their joys and all that crap?_

_Stopping at the side of the waterfall, Ino dropped Asuma's large comforting hand and waited for Chouji and Shikamaru. When they poked their head out of the trees she whirled around with her arms outstretch, a real grin on her face._

"_Isn't it beautiful!"_

_Her sensei smile agreed while Chouji was grinning at her playful manner, Shikamaru was the only one who looked unaffected but she ignored that, he'd be affected soon enough._

"_But this isn't what I wanted to show you guys, ready to get wet?"_

_She hid her amusement at the confused and cautious looks on her team faces. Even lazy ass looked at her with trepidation._

"_If you stand here and jump diagonally you land in a perfectly safe spot in the lake."_

_Chouji's color drained from his face while Asuma was grinning widely now. Shikamaru was blatantly staring at her in disbelief._

"_You don't actually mean you jump off this cliff, that's over thirty feet."_

_Ino felt her happiness grow at the uneasy look on his and Chouji's face. Asuma looked ready for anything like she knew he would be. The man was fearless when it came to stunts like this._

"_Let's do it! It's so wonderful!"_

_Without waiting for their response she tightened her weapons pouch and ripped her hair band out, letting her waist length hair fall down messily. Then without pausing to take a breath she sprinted towards the cliff and carelessly flung herself off it._

"_Ino!"_

_The rushing air was exciting as she plummeted towards the water. She fought against the stinging wind to keep her eyes open, relishing in the sickening speed that she was traveling. Her heart screamed in her ears as the blood rushed from her head and face from the adrenaline. Wild golden locks whipped around her, as if possessed._

_It was uncontrollable._

_She loved it._

_Seeing the dark blue approaching, she twisted to get her feet ahead of her. _

_Just as she made the jarring impact, she looked up to see Asuma launching himself into the air, quickly followed by Shikamaru. Chouji's weak leap was the last thing her laughing eyes saw before she sunk into the cold water._

_She quickly sunk into the darkness, water burning her open eyes as she ignored the pressure in her ears. Struggling her way up towards the surface, she saw the millions of white bubbles as her team fall in._

_Breaking the surface, she gasped loudly, easing the slight burning in her lungs as she waited for them pop up out the water._

_Asuma came up laughing, a loud throaty laugh that had she grinning widely. It only got louder as a thoroughly disgruntled Shikamaru flung himself up, gasping wildly. Ino blinked, his hair tie must have broken, leaving dripping locks of hair plastering his face and neck. _

_Suddenly her cheeks felt warmer as she realized that the look was better then she realized. He was much more attractive like that then she cared to admit._

_Chouji spluttered, before joining them in the impromptu circle._

"_That was the craziest thing you've ever had us do!"_

_Asuma just continued to laugh as Chouji shouted. _

"_It was great; I haven't done something like that in years."_

_Ino laughed lightly, leaning back to float on the water, she was glad that they enjoyed it._

"_That was the most troublesome thing I've ever done, I thought my heart stopped."_

_Looking up, Ino felt herself tense as she took in the unusual carefree smile on his face. It sent her heart pounding, and she couldn't help but think he should smile like that more often._

_That was going to be troublesome._

A/N: I know that was mostly flashbacks, but it just..:Shrugs: It just flowed and I liked it. These two are taking over my writing thoughts; it's slightly frustrating since I really want to advance my other fic. Sadness, succumbing to the siren's call.


	9. Chapter 9

She was that girl.

The one that bravely stared down a line of shuriken that was thrown at her. The one who fearlessly threw her body in front of an opponent, demanding to be acknowledged, to not be ignored.

She was that girl.

The one who was the object of other's sneers. The girl who walked down the street, hearing the ill concealed whispers that shredded her apart with the sharpest points. Wearing her head high as the old bags sadly shake their heads, commenting that since someone who was that pretty could only be one of 'those' girls that her father should get her hitched before she could disgrace her family's name.

Ino had heard it all.

She knew that most of their comments were from terrible jealously or envy, that they really were just reflecting on their own flaws. That they were unhappy with themselves and sought to feel better by tearing her down at the seams with their cruel words and subtle connotations. She should just ignore them and move on, taking little heed in what the snakes whispered.

Still, it _hurt._

Walking through the village flanked by Chouji and Shikamaru, Ino felt the accusing eyes burning on her as they headed towards the squat building in the middle of the small city. They had barely made the trip in three days and each member was beginning to feel the wear of the travel.

Ino especially fought hard to keep her chin up and her eyes blank as a group of young ladies raked her outfit before shaking their heads and whispering rudely behind their hands.

Tch, _ladies_? Right.

Slowing down a bit, she felt the comforting presence of Shikamaru on her right, his elbow brushing her arm as he looked around with bored curiosity. As if this was not worth his time and his had better things to do, like sleep under the clouds. While Chouji was wearing his good natured smile, nodding pleasantly at passersbys, purposively ignoring the stares and comments. Ino was amazed at how well he took insults, only ever getting upset when she or Shikamaru were slighted.

She felt an odd sense of completion with them so close. As if she could withstand anything as long as they were with her.

"Look at her outfit; do you think she's a prostitute?"

Ino felt her gut tighten in cold fury at the voice. Barely glancing she saw the culprit to be an extremely pretty girl that had to be around their age. Her fist yearned to blacken the girl's malicious eyes but instead she plastered a smirk on her face and quirking a brow in a condescending manner.

Shikamaru watched as Ino took the comments with a straight shoulders and sassy expression, as if daring the world to deny her and sighed. No wonder she has such a double personality, what with all the shit she was subjected too.

"_See that girl, yeah the blonde? See how fat she is? "_

_Shikamaru raised a brow as the voices around them rose and fell. They were visiting the Grass Country on a mission, low rank and not difficult. Ino's extremely slender form was in front of him, as usual, her shoulders stiff and head high as they slowly progressed through the street._

_Asuma was frowning at the women who were verbally attacking his student, obviously torn between confronting the girls or leaving it alone._

_Ino decided for him with a slight shake of her head. He could tell that she was apparently used to this type of attention. That didn't stop it from bothering the guys._

"_Are they suppose to be the ninja? Konoha isn't sending very good help. See the huge one and the skinny one; they don't look like they could win anything."_

_He frowned at the comment, unable to pick out the person who said it, not that he really cared what he said about him but Chouji was a good ninja. Ino obviously did though and in the next second she had the teen girl slammed against a vendor wall, feet frantically trying to touch the ground as the slender hand gripped her by the neck._

"_I do not care if you insult my looks or possible career, but do not think you'll get away with talking badly about my team."_

_He watched in frightened awe at her cold voice, all sugar coating gone as the girl's eyes widened with added pressure. Ino leaned forward and whispered something in her ear before dropping her to the ground, leaving the girl trembling with terror. Instinctively he followed her as she turned away with her smile back in place._

_When what he mentally called 'real Ino' emerged, she was a force to be reckoned with._

_But maybe that's why he was so drawn to her. _

Today though, 'real Ino' didn't come out and he felt a twinge of disappointment before he brushed it away. Now was not the time for this, he had to get prepared for meeting with the village's council. Later he could put his plan into action.

"This it?"

Looking up at Ino soft question, he saw that they had finally reached the medium sized building.

"Yeah, let's go and get all this over with."

The mission shouldn't be too hard right? Go find the brat, bring him back, watching him till the ceremony, then leave and pursue better things. The sound of Chouji carefully folding up his half eaten bag of chips was faint to Shikamaru's ear as Ino swung the door open, leading them in. He wished Asuma had been back so he could have come and been leader, that way he could have slouched in a corner and been unnoticed the whole time. Politics was not his favorite thing to be involved in.

"Can we help you?"

Two official looking guards were standing in front of them, looking polite and helpful but with wicked looking weapons hanging casually at their belts.

Ino smiled at the men in what she hoped was a pleasant matter, earning a shy smile from one and a grin resembling a leer from the other. It was so predictable that she almost rolled her eyes but stopped in time and gestured towards the door that they were guarding.

"We are hired ninja from the village Konoha."

They watched as the two men shared a glance before returning their appreciative eyes on the blonde, not bothering to keep their admiration a secret.

"Only the head may go in."

Ino paused, not expecting that kind of answer, but was saved when a husky voice to her right spoke up.

"We're a three cell team, we are the head."

His tone wasn't unpleasant but nor was it nice, laced with lack of interest but firm in its answer. Ino couldn't only wonder at how he managed to pull that kind of thing off. To her left, Chouji muttered in ear.

"Either it's a natural gift or an acquired skill, hard to say eh?"

Turning her head slightly to peek a glance at her friend, she winked quickly before focusing on the men in front of them. They were obviously torn between arguing and giving in.

"We don't go in unless we all go, go tell your masters that."

Her voice could have been deemed as sympathetic, but in reality Ino was growin impatient. She wanted to sit down and rest, maybe even eat a meal before trooping off to catch a kid and standing here all day did not appeal.

Shikamaru lips twitched with the grin that he was keeping in check as the one guard slipped through the door.

"So you're a shinobi then?"

His good mood froze as the remaining guard smiled at Ino in a way Shikamaru could only gather was supposed to be flirtatious.

Troubling jerk.

A/N: I just noticed that almost all the chapters start off with "she was that girl" or "he was that guy" or a flashback…..hm, odd. I hope Shikamaru wasn't out of character..

To my faithful reviewers (you know who you are) I'm so happy that you've stuck with this story! Thank you! D


	10. Chapter 10

He was that guy.

The one who wasn't easily riled up. The one who kept a cool head during all situations.

So they thought.

Shikamaru wasn't so sure of his own supposed 'infamous' patience. Especially while he watched the little peep squeak next to him so blatantly check out the kunoichi who was walking in front of them. He clenched his jaw at the filthy look on the teenager's face, not needing Ino's family jutsu to figure out what was going through his mind.

Though, he thought accusingly, the unconscious sway of her hips did _not_ help the matter.

He sighed heavily at the thought of enduring this brat's behavior for the next week or more. It had taken them two whole days without rest to find the _honorable_ nephew hiding in an abandon hut. Just thinking of the incident made his teeth ache from gritting them so much.

_They appeared silently by the side of the door, Chouji and him on the left while Ino was gesturing from the right. It was obvious he was in there, not even attempting to conceal his presence. Honestly Shikamaru didn't know how he was dragged into such lame missions._

_Catching a raised brow from the girl he repressed a sigh and nodded silently, mentally preparing himself to perform his jutsu if the boy resisted._

_Watching Ino stand up and roll her neck, he saw her face freeze before she marched through the door._

"_Hey! Lookie what I found here! What are you doing here by yourself?"_

_Over bubbly and nice, Shikamaru groaned at her antics before nodded for Chouji to head in before following himself. Upon entering, he paused as he took in Ino leaning forward with her hands resting lightly on her knees as she talked to the obviously not a small boy at her feet._

_He was clearly not a 'kid' but a young man that was probably closer to their age then he cared to admit. And the accessing look his brown eyes contained led Shikamaru to the only conclusion._

_He liked what he saw in front of him._

_Sighing loudly, he quickly threw up his hands and preformed his family's jutsu, resisting the urge to just choke him there and leave the body. They were getting paid after all._

_What a pain in the ass._

A pain it had been too. Shikamaru was forced to listen to Ino coddle the kid; he refused to think his name, into returning to the village with them. Somehow, he just knew this was going to throw off his carefully thought of plan.

But hey, he wasn't a tactical prodigy for nothing right? Plan One was scratched, so now for Plan Two.

Ino led the way back, confident that she was going to be able to rest and wash up. Although she was really not girly, hygiene was still important to her and she really did not like the greasy feeling in her hair, it just made her feel grimy.

Not as grimy as the stares Yori had been giving her.

No, she took that back, the tall teenager was really sweet actually. Not in the normal shower-you-with-so-much-fluff-that-you-get-a-toothache but in a bland honestly. He was even nice to look at, in a way that you could take home to your mother. With hair that seemed too light to deem as brown but not light enough to call blonde and brown eyes. Also a nice body she guessed.

Still, he didn't much for her. She didn't have a type.

She had a person.

Said person, who she still has to give an answer, was poking along behind her and Yori with a slight frown on his face. His eyes were on her but when she looked back she got the impression that he seeing her.

"So you're a ninja of Konoha? That must be tough."

Refocusing on her job of being the medium in the group, she shot a full smile up at the man next to her.

"Yeah it is but totally worth it!"

She mentally winced at the sugar in her voice, wishing she could turn the liar off but not knowing how. Here she thought she was going to ditch the fake Ino and reveal the real one.

Fear held her back.

No one would know what to do if she didn't act like the girl everyone saw grow up.

They'd reject her.

"Guess it means you don't have much time for dating and stuff huh?"

Chouji choked on his chips, glancing at Shikamaru before looking at Ino with wide eyes. She had paused mid step but caught herself in time. Shaking her bangs out of her eyes she opened her mouth to respond when a low voice behind her spoke.

"No, she doesn't date."

Ino actually froze this time, not noticing the surprised look on Yori's face as she turned around to find piercing eyes boring into her. The look clearly said not to push him, but she couldn't help but let the irritation show in her own.

"Ino?"

Breaking the stare down, she whipped around and started walking again, forcing a sheepish grin on her face as she answer.

"Oh yeah, I don't really date, not my thing really."

She could not believe he had interfered! The lazy bum never stepped in! Did he think she suddenly couldn't handle herself in a situation like that because she had a tiny breakdown? Okay, she admitted to herself that it hadn't been tiny; it had been a complete emotional Hell that lasted for months.

But still, he hadn't even been there for most of it!

She forced her teeth grinding to stop as she continued to seethe. Even if the action had sent her happy little jolts in her chest, he still did not have the right to casually take over!

He had to work for it dammit!

"So then, what is your thing?"

Chouji paused again in his snacking, casting a cautious look at his best friend and tried not to gulp at what he saw. Shikamaru wasn't showing anything on his face, it was a complete mask of dull boredom, but he knew better. The hands that were clasped beneath the pony tail were white at the knuckles and his snapped with annoyance.

He decided it was time to intervene.

"Yori what is your role in the upcoming festival?"

The young man tore his acute gaze away from the blonde to flash a grimace at Chouji.

"It's a celebration for my inheriting the leadership of my family. It always has a festival following it where they show off their predecessor. Me."

Ino didn't pause at his tone, keeping tense from the look she had received from him after the second bold question. He was really laying it on thick and it caught her off guard. Admirers 

usually tried half-heartedly, realizing the answer before they even asked her but this guy, he was almost ruthless at getting an answer out of her.

She wasn't sure if she like it.

AN: Whoa, what a terrible place to stop the chapter huh. Poor Chouji lol..


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about the plainness so far! I had no idea! so welcome to the new layout..

* * *

She was that girl.

The one that did not like being woken up in the early hours of the morning. The one that liked to lounge in bed like a lazy cat, snuggling up in a mountain of pillows and comforters.

The one that waited until she was alone to fall apart, the night her only escape.

She did not like being held back from her sleep.

"No, really I'm going to bed."

The giggle that came out sounded off, and she hoped that no one caught onto her charade. Yori, suddenly full of energy towards the ceremony, had dragged her to a nice little noodle shop. She was forced to spend the next two hours listening to his rambling, while trying to not look as bored as Shikamaru and not as tired as Chouji.

Chouji, he was such a life saver, she'd have to take him out to his favorite treat when they got back to Konoha. He was the sole reason that the shop keeper hadn't been called over to clean up large quantities of blood throughout the dinner.

As she had been pulled towards a rather cozy booth, Yori's intent on getting her by him in one was obvious and the thought of spending more time in such close proximity had her sending frantic wide eye looks over her shoulder towards her teammates, not caring who saved her

"Hey Yori! Do you like pork barbeque?"

Chouji's skillful arm hooked around the smaller man's shoulder, successfully breaking his grasp on Ino's hand and putting distant between them at the same time.

Not bothering to keep track on the conversation as they moved ahead of her, she let herself relax for a moment.

This was getting to be too much work; all she wanted to do was crawl into her substitute bed and let her hidden misery take over for the rest of the night.

Stupid ninja duties.

"If he bothers you so much just punch him."

She jumped at Shikamaru's voice in her ear, ignoring the shivers it sent down her spine she sent a glare over her shoulder. Then she just shrugged and began to walk beside him.

"I don't have enough energy to bicker with you."

His chuckled was low and short, not amused at all. He could clearly see that she was tired; the poorly concealed shadows under her eyes were if possible, darker. A sliver of guilt shot through 

his gut as he took in the slender woman. Maybe he had been too hasty in getting them a mission, she seemed to not be recovering at all.

The emotion quickly gave way to prickly irritation. Why did she have to care so much about someone who never gave her the time of day?

"Maybe if you slept more you'd have more of it."

He bit the instead of his cheek at the sharp tone that had come out. He wasn't going to get anywhere if he snapped at her for something that was his fault. Shikamaru blamed the possessiveness that he always tended to feel around the blonde; the woman always brought out these unwanted feelings that he found were not as easy to block like other ones. They erupted at the worse times and shredded all the carefully laid out plans he made.

Ino blinked hard before deciding not to answer, they had reached the doorway and Shikamaru had pushed aside the cloth for her in a manner that seemed as if his thoughts were elsewhere. Mentally shrugging away her curiosity she automatically bent her head to avoid the cloth when her whole body seized up. A large warm hand brushed along her lower back as she had walked by him to enter.

It was as if the touch electrified her, all the exhaustion and exasperation wiped away as she turned to look at him. Ignoring the attention getting waves from Chouji and Yori, she opened her mouth to reply, with what? A rebuke? A completely hormonal response like a kiss? A punch to the face? Nothing came to her buzzing mind as she took in the thin lips that were curved up at a corner and black eyes that resembled burning coal

He beat her to it by leaning closer to murmur in a quiet drawl that sent another tremor down her chest to settle below her stomach.

It didn't sound bored at all.

"Don't attack me until we're alone Ino. It'd be too much work to explain it to our new friend."

Yes, a good smack across the face would have cured that she decided as he nodded to Chouji and nodded towards her to lead the way. His damn eyes looking at her in a way that sent her blood boiling.

Lazy scheming bum.

He watched as Ino lifted her chin and turned away. He barely kept his eyes off her swaying backside as she quickly crossed the room and slid into the empty booth across from their charge and teammate, both who was beaming at her.

"We've already ordered for you if that's okay?"

Shikamaru felt like closing his eyes as the young man leaned over the table towards Ino, his hands moving in excitement as he began to continue a conversation that they had been having earlier.

It probably should have irritated him, how she smiled and talked animatedly in response to every little thing the kid said, but Shikamaru knew she didn't mean any of it. Ninja's were trained to act, especially Kunoichi, who had to blend in any given crowd. He also knew that Shinobi were meant to notice the smallest change in a subject and she had _definitely _trembled when he had touched her back.

It had only been an experiment really; he just wanted to see if she would respond in any way at all. Luckily for him the result was much more to his benefit then he had originally predicted, though that shouldn't have surprised him, still it was a better reaction then getting his nose broken or his mind pulverized. This was one event that did not bother him in the least.

Shikamaru had planned for all this to happen at Konoha's festival, but it seemed that he was going to have to cut it to this one because they were not going to make it back in time if his guess was correct. Thus, he had to set into action the series of 'experiments' to ensure and prove that the pain in his ass felt the same way that he did.

Which reminded him.

"So really this festival is going to be all colors and fun, like you."

She only barely smiled at the compliment as they continued to wait for their dinner. Patience was wearing thin and she was pretty positive that she'd be snoring in her soup if they didn't leave soon, now that all her brain receptors returned to normal and the pounding in her veins had faded. Exhaustion was pushing away any meager appetite she might have had, leaving a mind numbing tiredness.

"Ino?"

Shaking her head she smiled brightly at the young man in front of her.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Hoping she hadn't been out for too long, Ino glanced around the table to find Chouji digging into the newly arrived food platters while the other two men were looking at her with varying degrees of interest.

"I asked why weren't you eating, are you okay?"

Chocolate eyes were gazing at her with mild concern, mouth curling in a triumph smile that Ino didn't understand nor did she comprehend the tight frown Shikamaru had on his face. How long had she been out of it? Shrugging it off, she reached a hand out towards the food, deciding that she wasn't too tired after all.

The plate she had been bringing back to the spot in front of her nearly crashed to the table when a foot deliberately rubbed from her ankle up to her knee and back down.

That bastard.

Shikamaru felt Ino stiffen next to him and he couldn't stop the responding tension in his own shoulders as he automatically scanned the area for whatever threat she had seen or felt. This hadn't be a mission where they would have threats, it was a retrieval then a babysitting job. What could be after someone as annoying as that brat?

Finding none, Shikamaru relaxed as he looked over at her.

Muscles instantly tensed again, this time with the intent to kill.

Ino was openly glaring at the kid with a look that Shikamaru had come to recognize as a promise of bloodshed if whatever she didn't like continued. Putting two and two together, he felt a very rare feeling of cold rage rush through his veins as he looked over to see the predatory smirk and glint on the curly haired kid's face.

Fucking asshole.

* * *

A/n: I'm back!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_He was that guy._

_The lone wolf that stood silently in the shadows of the dance floor. The one that kept to the outskirts of the festival, watching the beautiful colors of the paper lanterns and kimono clad women as they fluttered in the wind of dancing and general fun._

_That was the first time he noticed that she was the wind._

_Her hair was down from its usual ponytail, glistening like woven gold down her back in large continuous waves that ended mid thigh. He couldn't stop from staring as the golden locks swayed with the rest of her tiny body as her legs swayed to the music. _

_The whole Konoha Eleven was at the festival, an event that seemed so out of place since the battle between the Sand Village and the terrible Sasuke retrieval mission. Still, everyone had showed up with smiles and laughter._

_The streets were overflowing with bodies as civilians and ninja made their way through to check out the many vendors and activities. Live bands were set up in the center underneath a covered spot in the central area of the village. The lively music carrying over their heads as the breeze picked it up._

_That's where he followed her, watching as she gravitated towards the playing music as if she was on strings and they the puppeteers. _

_Her dress was surprisingly not purple, but a dark blue that seemed to shimmer around her knees as she walked beside Sakura. They seemed to have made up after the Chuuin Exams, even going as far as coming to the festival together. _

_Even though the pink haired was gorgeous in a short green dress that matched her eyes, he found his own glued to the blonde._

_To him, she was the light of the whole event. Even as she ignored him and the others as the music picked up. He didn't even notice the calculating looks his sensei was giving him; too busy watching her twirl around laughing as they danced with the other girls. They seemed to have circled around her as they danced, as if by unconscious decision. As if they didn't have a choice._

_He didn't blame them._

His fingers itched to form the jutsu that would send the jerk's own shadow to choke him; the only thing holding him back was the tiny hand on his knee underneath the table and the small shake of the head from his best friend.

"I think we should go to bed, it'll be a long day for Yori and we have to get up early to prepare for the ceremony and festival."

Nodding to Chouji's voice of reason, Ino watched as the burning light in Shikamaru's eyes slowly dimmed and died, feeling the tension under her hand melt away as he calmed down. Though she would never admit it out loud, the sight of seeing him get so uncharacteristically angry at a guy hitting on her, had her heart pounding away in her ears with something akin to feline satisfaction. The pain that usually accompanied the feeling strangely absent as he gently removed her hand before standing up.

Something felt wrong.

Chouji wasn't an idiot or unobservant. Sure he acted like food was the only thing that could catch his attention, but he did have priorities; like his family and friends. Shikamaru had been the first person outside of his family who saw beyond his chubby appearance and took him without asking any questions. Their friendship was easy and natural, like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

It was the most important relationship to him.

Then Ino was assigned to their group, bringing all her complexities. She was strong, beautiful and everything that Chouji knew he'd never want to have in a woman and he loved her instantly. Their friendship was rough at the beginning; he knew that she was envious of his free easy going lifestyle and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her because all of her beauty brought her some of the hardest obstacles that Chouji's ever seen.

He had watched with mixed feelings as the two most important people in his life flinted around eachother. The attraction was obvious to those who saw them together when they train, how his manner would get rebelliously slow and her anger would be quicker to explode. He also saw how Shikamaru would always take that extra second or unconsciously take a small step forward when the blonde was hurt.

He definitely remembered Ino's reaction when they both were in the hospital.

_The unfamiliar sounds of beeping and humming woke him up. Groggily looking around, he was surprised to see the dark walls and numerous machines circling around his bed. Wait, bed? The last thing he remembered was reading the messages on the tree that the others had left for him. Where was he now? _

_It was a little discerning, he thought he'd be dead, especially after that last pill; the way his heart had twisted painfully, its rhythm erratic and slowing._

_A very familiar screech had him scattering the dark thoughts as he tried to turn his head to the door._

"_Don't bother, she'll be in here in a minute, how do you feel?"_

_The comforting lazy drawl was barely noticeable underneath the concern. Looking to the side, Chouji felt something inside his chest relax as he took in the scratched, tired but otherwise okay face of Shikamaru._

"_Wha?"_

_Tilting his head, he became aware of just how much his body really did hurt. It felt like several very large boulders had crushed him from head to toe. Ouch._

"_Medical ninjas got to you in time, the others are fine."_

_The normally impassive eyes were gone as he saw the pain of failure lurk beneath the hooded lids._

"_LET ME IN DAMMIT!"_

_They both looked away from the other, unwilling to talk about it and watched as the doors flew open. A furious banshee stomped through before turning wildly and slamming the doors shut on the faces of several medics. _

_The hinges wobbled threateningly._

"_Assholes!"_

_He had thought she was talking about the people outside the room and began to nod in agreement when her blood thirsty eyes were fixed on them._

"_Ino?"_

_Before he could even blink, he was covered in silky blonde locks and angry tears._

"_Don't EVER do that to me again okay! I was so…so.."_

_It was very unusual for the girl to let go of herself and show anyone how much she truly care and it left Chouji's already swarming head spinning. Looking over the muttering girl, he saw an unfathomable look flicker across his friends face._

"_Ino, um…ow."_

_As quickly as before, she leapt away from the bed. Chouji blinked._

_The normally beautiful face was gone, replaced with a pale looking person who had large black circles under her eyes and large red blotches over her cheeks from crying. The look of unwanted vulnerability that Chouji saw in her eyes was so powerful that he almost felt like looking away, because they weren't looking at him._

_Not wanting too but unwilling to stop, he found himself also looking over at the still figure sitting in a chair by his bed. _

_Shikamaru wasn't looking at him or anywhere else, everything that radiated from him seemed to be locked on the trembling figure in front of them. His sleepless eyes were riddled with the emotions that didn't make it to his face as the two stare at each other. It was almost sick to see and Chouji tore his eyes away from the painful sight, noticing the clenched fist in his friend's lap._

_It really was agonizing to watch the two. He couldn't remember when the two had crossed from being teammates to becoming friends. Nor could he remember when they had melted from friends into the area of wanting more but not allowing to have more._

_Moments like this always were painful._

_The minutes stretch before Ino took a small step towards the statue, new tears leaking out of her eyes._

"_I almost los-"_

_He always wondered if Shikamaru cut the sentence off on purpose, to keep the situation from entering into lands where things could be permanently damaged. It hadn't mattered though; the message had been put out there, almost as obvious as Shikamaru restraining himself as he gently put his hands on her cheeks, thumbs vaguely brushing the tears away as they looked into each other's eyes. It had been like that since the exams, he'd never really touched her, as if she was taboo._

_Feeling distinctively like an outsider but determinedly unwilling to interrupt the intense moment, Chouji let his tired eyes droop shut. Letting the weariness take over, he barely caught the whispered words as he drifted off._

"_Never."_

* * *

A/N: Oi, I really liked how that last part turned out. Made my toes curl, lol… Well it wasn't much as a gainway chapter, but Chouji wanted the spotlight for a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

He was that guy.

The one that was a showcase of lazy, the one that no one would ever suspect of putting effort in anything that was outside of his jobs.

He was also _that_ guy.

The one that, once locked on, was not to be deterred from his goal: the one that would fight brutally, ruthlessly, and cruelly to get to where he wanted to be.

Or what he wanted.

Or more importantly, who he wanted.

And the only thing stopping him from acting on the deep instinct to protect his own by reaching out and choking the cocky bastard was her nails digging into the muscle above his knee. The pain was enough to give him pause. Forcing his body to relax, he took the time to calm down, looking to his left at the blonde.

Ino wasn't sure what to do, attack one of them? Sure she's been hit on by numerous guys over the years, but never has Shikamaru responded; ever. The fact that her digging nails were probably the only things keeping him from lunging across the table sent a terrified thrill down her spine.

Could they do this without destroying everything it was built on?

The thought stopped her cold.

"I think we should go to bed, it'll be a long day for Yori and we have to get up early to get prepared for the ceremony and festival."

She barely heard what Chouji said, nodding absently as she stared straight ahead at the wall between their heads, feeling as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over her.

Was that what felt so off? That she was pushing all these excused in front of the real reason why she didn't ever let her get closer to Shikamaru? The fact that them becoming involved in a relationship and it not working out could destroy all of team ten?

The very thought sent cold fear coursing through her body. That group was the core to her very existence it seemed, each one of them had made her life easier. She was so dependent on them as a whole because they had made her so independent.

"Ino, are you going to go after him?"

The gentle prodding from Chouji had Ino blinking numbly. For the last minute her eyes had unconsciously been following Shikamaru as he gently put her hand in her lap, got up, and left the restaurant.

"I..don't know…."

Breaking her gaze from the door, she looked over to see a pained expression on her friends face before glancing over at a strangely silent Yori. His eyes were darker with an expression she couldn't read but it distinctly made her feel uncomfortable.

"Go Ino, now."

Taking the command from her teammate as a easy escape, she nodded quickly and began to slide out of the booth. Standing up she made her way after Shikamaru, talking over her shoulder.

"Don't wait for me."

She didn't wait for an answer, pushing aside the curtain and stepping outside with a sigh of relief. Looking around she didn't spot him anywhere.

"Damn it Nara."

Making a quick decision, she went to turn to right when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Tensing with the urge to whirl around and slam her hand into the interfering person's nose, she peered.

And almost groaned at the smiling face of Yori.

"I'll walk with you until you catch up to him."

Ino held back the snarl that rose in her throat, it would be too much time to tell him exactly where she wanted him to walk. So instead, she growled deeply at him.

"Whatever, don't touch me."

It was enough to see his startled expression at the dramatically changed tone before she roughly turned out of his grasp and began walking down the road. The chakra signature was very faint but still visible for her to track him as long as he didn't decide to get difficult and mask it.

"How do you plan on finding him?"

Any other time she would have found the doubting tone offensive and would have thrashed the person but since Tsunade would probably skin her if she beat a mission objective, she gritted her teeth.

"I'm a freaking kunoichi!"

His chuckle was lost to her as she spotted the tall shadow ninja several yards in front of them, making his way towards the outskirts of the village.

"Shika!"

Her pace became faster as her feet sped. Following footsteps of a larger body didn't slow her as she caught up to the shinobi. Reaching out to stop him, earlier thoughts shot across her mind, freezing her hand.

"Stop you idiot!"

Yori's voice was much louder then Ino thought necessary but she didn't have time to frown as the spiky hair teen stopped walking to face them. His face was carefully blank.

Dropping her hand, she spoke to Yori in her falsely sweet voice as she never took her eyes from Shikamaru's face.

"Yori, thank you so much for walking with me as I looked for Shikamaru, but I think you should go back to Chouji."

He watched as her starlight eyes scanned his face for any kind of hint of what he was feeling. Her mouth slanted down in a small frown as the other presence behind her was taking too long to leave.

He couldn't agree more.

"Yes kid, we'll be fine here."

It was an unwise choice; to let him go back to Chouji by himself but Shikamaru had sense the third chakra signature a ways back. Their friend was probably trying to be discreet with making his presence known, knowing that they needed to talk but also unwilling to leave Yori to his own devices if the situation called for it.

He always knew that his best friend was smart.

"Ino?"

Clenching his jaw was the only sign he gave of his irritation at the caressing tone the punk used as he stepped closer to the girl. He especially didn't like the way those eyes were traveling over her body as if she was something he was about to eat.

Watching her turn to throw a reassuring smile at the brat, Shikamaru felt anger at the kunoichi. Wasn't the reason why he left the table for the first place? To get away from that prick and his womanizing ways?

What the hell was she doing, giving him those fake looks that looked too real?

"Go on, Chouji's waiting."

Her softened voice sent his nerves on end, why the hell was she comforting him!

Seeing that the brown haired teen wasn't going to move anytime soon, Shikamaru whipped out his hand to grab on of Ino's.

"Tsk, stay, we'll leave."

Not caring about the glare that was sent his way, he ruthlessly pulled an unresisting Ino towards a dark alley at the end of the main street. The number of vendors had grown small, decreasing as the crowd thinned, leaving an ample amount of dark spaces where two people could speak without being seen.

Or argue.

"Shika, I will rip your arm out if you don't ease up."

She sighed as he quickly released his grip. Bringing her wrist up, she rubbed the blood flow back in as they paused. The moon had fully risen, disappearing behind the accumulating clouds, offering no light to see.

Right now, he really was a shadow.

Now that they had stopped, she wasn't sure what to do. In honestly, it wasn't like she had developed any courage to announce how she felt. In fact, she felt quite the opposite, beginning to regret ever following him. What had she wanted to say? That she loved him so much that it felt wrong and that she couldn't never be with him because they are part of a team?

What a terrible cliché.

"You shouldn't encourage him."

That sent all enamoring thoughts to a crashing stop.

"What?"

Being so dark out she didn't see anything, only felt it as her body was suddenly crushed against the wall behind her. The contrast between the cold tile behind her and the alarmingly warm body in front of her was lost to her as he unceremoniously shoved his face inches from hers.

"Don't act so fucking stupid."

His hands were against the side of her head, trapping her in place as she furiously glared back. The blank stare had vanished from his face, leaving unmasked the possessive rage that had been pent up.

He was incredibly attractive at the moment.

She wanted to hit him _really_ hard.

"I'm not encouraging anyone, so get your head out of your ass!"

The growl that erupted out of his throat would have intimidating if she hadn't been too caught up by the look in his eyes. Maybe it was the light or lack of, but they seemed as black as the surrounding night and glittering dangerously.

Suddenly Ino's breathing stopped completely as he moved in until their lips were only millimeters apart. She could feel his warm breathe on her face and felt the hammering of her heart move its location from her chest to her ears.

"Really?"

* * *

A/N: Intense enough I'd say, and that's just the beginning….


	14. Chapter 14

Ino slammed the door to her separate room shut. It was too late to turn on any lights, so she stomped around in the darkness.

"Asshole!"

Frustration ate at her as she blindly made her way towards the bathroom. Forcibly pushing thoughts of what just happened out of her head; she heartlessly scrubbed her face and hands before taking off her clothes.

Leaving the pile of clothing on the floor, Ino walked back and ripped the covers off her bed before climbing in and pulling them over till she was completely covered.

"_Really?"_

_Ino fought against her eyelids but lost as they fluttered closed on their own accord, waiting for the distance to close and their lips touch._

_It never happened._

_As suddenly as it happened, it ended. Opening her eyes at the rush of cold air, Ino saw Shikamaru gone from in front of her, leaning against the opposite wall. Looking bored as he watched the front of the alley._

"_Go to bed woman, I'm in no mood for your games."_

_Something beyond rage flared inside her as she stared at him. Games? Who was playing a fucking game? Without stopping to think it through, she felt her feet leave the ground as she jumped over to stand in front of him. She didn't feel skin, only the sting in her hand from the slap she just delivered. It hadn't been a normal civilian slap either, why should that jerk get off easy?_

_She watched dispassionately as his hand went up to his cheek and his eyes stared._

"_Games? Who's really playing the game here Shikamaru, the knight or the pawn?"_

_Not wanting to stick around to let him see how badly he had hurt her, Ino walked away, pausing only when she reached the main street to whisper back towards his still form._

"_I never thought we were a game."_

Replaying the last hour in her head, Ino felt the anger melt away as tears sprung to her eyes. Rolling over to hide her face in the pillows, she choked on the sobs. It was always like this wasn't it? She knew this would happen, that they would become so close that someone would accidently cross the line and now it was all ruined.

Did he really think that of her?

Feeling as if someone was stabbing her in the gut, Ino bit her hand to stop from crying out. It was happening all over again, she could feel it. The wounds that she thought were healing had now ripped open in a fresh wave of pain. Shikamaru would never have thought that of her if it hadn't been how she was acting.

The metallic taste of blood went by ignored.

She couldn't even remember what she had acted like, it was second nature to put on a show for people she wasn't familiar with. It was like a survival skill, to smile and flirt and be everything that they could hope to have, even when she didn't want to be something they wanted.

What a hypocrite.

A movement to her left caught her attention. Holding back the urge to freeze, Ino tried to control her hysterically breathing when she recognized the intruder.

"Go. Away."

It didn't even come out as a good shout, hoarse and broken by chest jerking sobs. Smothering herself in the pillow again, Ino slipped her bitten hand under the pillow as the person's weight sunk into the bed.

"No."

Hating the fact that he was seeing her in this weakened state, she rolled over to face away from him.

"What do you want?"

He flinched at the coarseness of her tone, knowing the reason behind it was that she had been crying hard for the last several minutes.

"I…don't understand."

His admittance was followed by quiet; the only noises were his even breathing and her terribly controlled sobs. It was disturbing to see Ino in this state. The strong kunoichi was literally the backbone in their little trio, as he was the bronze and Shikamaru the brains. Her fierce stubbornness had saved them countless times. He couldn't really remember a time when she had cried for herself, it had always been for him, Asuma, or Shikamaru. It was as if she didn't care what happened to her, as long as they were safe she was okay.

Seeing her hiding under the covers, smothering her broken sounding cries, was shaking his entire resolve and for a moment his good nature was pushed aside with the urge to go find his not-so-intelligent best friend and smack his head into a wall.

Waiting for the feeling to pass and for the girl to settle down, Chouji turned a weary eye to look outside, vaguely thinking that these situations were the reason why teammates generally didn't hook up.

Finally, a rustling had him looking away from the window and down where a pair of puffed up yet startling beautiful blue eyes stared up at him.

"Who really does Chouji?"

He was grateful that the tears had stopped. Settling back on the comforter, he reached up absently to make sure his bag of potato chips was uncrushed.

"I can listen if that helps?"

In reality he had sought out Shikamaru first, but that hadn't gone well. His best friend had actually snapped at him, walking away towards the stay-in they were sleeping for the duration of their stay. After watching the tightly wound back of the tall shinobi stalk away he had turned to his attention to the person who was the most difficult to talk too when it came to these things.

He headed towards Ino's room. Thinking that it was ironic for it being so hard to go talk about personal things to someone who the villagers labeled as a gossiping whore. Even when she wasn't a gossip or a whore, just a victim of vindictive old bags who had nothing better to do and young bags in training who were shallow.

"I don't think it would."

Unable to take the look in her eyes, he let his eyes slide away. Looking around the room he groped for a topic.

"What are you going to do about Yori?"

He grimaced after he finished speaking, what was wrong with him? What a bad choice.

"I'm not sure yet, but Chouji, who's watching him?"

She watched as his face went paler in the dark light, an amazing feat. Slowly sitting up, Ino stared at him incredulously.

"Shikamaru!"

She ignored the blush on Chouji's face as she shot out of bed, disregarding the lack of pajamas and raced into the bathroom to hunt for her clothes.

"He said he would and at the time I really didn't think anything of it!"

Half listening to her teammates groan and half focusing on putting the right limbs through the right holes, Ino's head swirled from all the new energy bursting through her. It was a surprise that she hadn't dropped dead from all the lack of sleep she'd been missing.

That idiot wouldn't really start anything would he?

The answer sent her sprinting towards the window, pausing only to roughly grab Chouji's arm in a death grip.

"Hurry up!"

Seeing that he had unintentionally thrown a rock into a hornets' nest, Chouji got up to follow her, a pang of sadness at the thought of going another night without sleep and potato chips.

* * *

A/N: fight? Hmm…sounds possible…raging teenage hormones? Most definitely…Ino stomping on Chouji's bag of chips?...highly probable...The author an insomniac? …unfortunately….


	15. Chapter 15

He didn't know what happened; all the planning he had done was useless. Finally he had gotten her alone, though it was only because she followed him, and had even been inches from kissing her.

So what the hell was wrong with him? Why had he pulled back?

If he had been anyone else Shikamaru would have blamed it on fear of being rejected or insecurities. But that hadn't been it at all. They had grown up together, and even though he had thought she was a major pain in his life, he had still watched her. It was his nature to observe; to take in every little detail so that he could call upon that information if the need was called upon.

Or so he liked to think.

Staring now at the form in front of him Shikamaru felt a shiver of unease. Maybe he really was unsure of what Ino wants or thinks. She was so damn unpredictable. An earthquake in his otherwise stable world of knowledge and analyzing.

He simply couldn't correctly analyze Ino. One moment she was this obnoxiously loud spirit that flirted outrageously and was psycho-paranoid about looks. That Ino was more of a problem then help on the battlefront and he still remembered teaming up with her just to get her out of the way. Then she was this different girl when she was around just the team, one who hated looks, especially her own, and never once spoke with a tone that could be called 'flirting'.

Well, at least that's how it was when they were younger.

Now it was like she'd split into two entirely separate people. The one Ino was there, just as loud and flirty as before, but another one had somehow developed after the 'Return the Favor' mission. Sure, he hadn't notice it first, it was a slow transformation. First she had become Tsunade's second apprentice with learning extensive medical jutsu. He had begun to notice that she was at the flower shop less and more at the library, Hokage tower, or training grounds.

They hadn't been on missions together for a long time and he hated to admit that he missed having her on his left side when he fought. Even if she was a woman who had average skills, it still felt…incomplete without her bitching.

Several months later, the Fifth had the Ino-Shika-Cho trio go on a weeklong mission

He had been shocked and impressed at the vast improvement.

"_Scha!"_

_It wasn't a battle cry so much as a smirk of confidence. He knew this wasn't a good sign._

_He wouldn't ever say it out loud for fear of being killed but it was obvious that Ino just wasn't a helpful kunoichi to have along unless you did almost all the work for her. She lacked Temari's _

_tenacious attitude to be never be topped by a man and didn't have Sakura's limitless supply of determination to better herself for the men of her team._

"_Ino, don't! I don't have enough chakra to help you!"_

_Glancing over he had grimly noted the heavy breathing and sweat drench clothing of his other teammate. Chouji wouldn't be able to either, it was best if they retreated and waited till they were rested._

"_Shut the hell up Shikamaru," Her cold tone and use of his full name had him looking over to see the expressionless look on her face. All the charisma and voice was gone, leaving nothing that could be recognized as a 'Ino trait', "I'm tired of you thinking I'm weak because I'm not a woman trying to be a man."_

_Then she had stopped talking, turned around and showed him exactly how wrong he had been about her abilities as a ninja. Watching her as she first physical beat their opponents, then mentally defeated them with mind jutsu's she had never shown before, he realized what she had meant._

_Yeah, she wasn't a woman trying to be a man; in fact she didn't do what she did for any male at all. Ino wasn't trying to undermine her gender, but embrace the fact, took it, and made it into her own deadly weapon._

_She was becoming a purely independent kunoichi._

_It intrigued him._

"Do you guys have serious history?"

Unblinking, Shikamaru stared at Yori with dislike. He knew he didn't really hate the kid, who can blame him for being attracted to Ino? That didn't mean he had to like it. This brat didn't fit in his plans.

"What do you mean?"

It was a cautionary step, he already had a good guess at where this conversation was going and didn't like it one bit. Especially after the alley incident.

"Like, dating..fooling around..anything besides a team?"

That got a blink out of him, fooling around? He frowned as he took in the masculine satisfaction that was radiating off the brats body.

"None of your business but I _strongly_ suggest you not pursue whatever it is you're after, she's not that kind of girl."

The last part was bit out, a hint of anger beneath the even tone. Yori nodded, just as serious as the leaf ninja.

"She doesn't seem the type but the way you guys act I wondered if there was history."

Shikamaru stopped the harsh retort on his lips. This guy was really serious about pursuing Ino? Well shit, he wasn't going to help!

"Yeah there is, some still being made."

Their eyes narrowed on each other, letting tense silence fall.

Until the door burst open with a frantic looking Ino crashing through.

"Don't fight!"

She stopped and blinked confused. There wasn't any bloodshed just the taste of hostility in the air. Feeling foolish and self conscious, Ino slowly turned away from the bewildered look from Yori and the amused Shikamaru, to glare at her friend. Chouji had slipped in slowly after her grand entrance, praying that she'd ignore him.

He was wrong.

"Cchhhooooojiii…"

As she as advancing on the slightly scared shinobi, Ino stopped inches away, though she did slam her fist into the wall next to his right ear causing him to flinch. It did helped relieve the emotions a little at least.

"I'll take over the watch, you two go rest."

It was said as she turned to look at them, with such a sweet smile on her face that Shikamaru felt the corner of his lips fall straight down in response. Looking carefully at her face, he felt guilty as he took in the red puffiness around her eyes, knowing that he was probably the cause.

"Ah, okay.."

Chouji's unsure but obviously relieved voice had him shaking off the thought.

"Woman, you look like you're about to fall over."

Ino blinked at Shikamaru, not sure if she could handle going anywhere near him enough to physically hurt him. Just having him stare at her with that trademark look of frowning boredom with eyes that never show you anything made her stomach hurt.

"I think she looks fine."

For once thankful of his flowery interruption, she turned to give him a genuine smile of thanks, surprise widened his eyes.

"Thank you Yori," turning back to Chouji she nodded encouraging while twisting her eyes towards the still form on the other chair, hoping he'd get the signal to take Shikamaru with him.

"Well, alright Ino we'll go, come get us when you get too tired." She nodded as he left the room.

"Come on Shikamaru."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay without making a scene, Shikamaru stood up and made his way across the room. Since Yori's comment, she hadn't looked at him, keeping her eyes on their objective or Chouji. He knew he should apologize but as he paused by her side the words wouldn't leave his throat, leaving him swallowing thickly.

So instead of speaking, he lifted a hand up to slowly run his fingertips down the length of her cheek, secretly loving the light pink that followed his hand. Looking away from the blush, he raised them enough to meet her wide ones, hoping the silent apology was noticed and accepted.

Uncomfortably sliding her eyes from his, Ino lifted a single finger to poke him in between the eyes, murmuring.

"Go to bed lazy dumbass."

She looked back to see a corner of his mouth twitch upwards before he left the room. She felt tired and worn, not just from the lack of sleep and proper nourishment but from the damn ripple of emotions that some stupid shadow user shinobi kept creating. Now she could never be sure if it was going to be just a small wave or a freaking tsunami that he's cause, only knowing that it was like a double edged knife; healing a crack in her heart while slicing a new one.

Irresistible bastard.

* * *

A/N: Now I know I hinted at action (and there will be trust me) but I'm old fashion and slow, so when I say it, it could mean a few chapters later…I like taking my time. Anyway, with that said, I'm changing the rating as a precaution (as I yet to decide how dark or dirty this will go), let that be your warning.

On another note: fear not readers, there will be a fist fight that will definitely involve Shika (though with who is still decided, think about that one). But making that seem in character for the lazy bum, I have to wait for the right moment to put that in…


	16. Chapter 16

"Is it also part of your mission to always stand up with your head against the wall?"

She resisted the urge to take a handful of shuriken and toss them at the young man that was seated across from her back. Instead, she merely answered.

"No I'm trying to stay alert."

And awake. For the last several minutes she had been fighting with her eyelids to keep them open. It had been a losing battle.

They once again lapsed into silence, one was unsure on how to proceed while the other was trying not to fall asleep.

Ino had been alone with him for the last four hours and she had to admit, it was beginning to wear hard on her. At first he had tried to start conversation and she had tried to contribute but it had fizzled, leaving them feeling awkward. She would admit now that he was a pretty pleasant person, when he wasn't trying to piss other people off.

It just felt off, like every other person who tried to hook up with her, nothing clicked. But then again, Ino never really wanted to enter into a serious relationship, or any kind for that matter. It'd be another chain weighing her down.

Feeling another jaw cracking yawn, she sluggishly brought her hand up to cover it, as if he could see.

"You look terrible, shouldn't you go switch with one of the others?"

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice in her ear, his hot breathe breathing down her neck as she struggled not to stab him or fall over.

"Don't be so close, I could have killed you on accident."

Ino hoped it didn't sound as slurred to him as she thought it did. This was ridiculous; she needed someone to come take over. Reaching into her pouch, she felt herself freeze as a hand softly wrapped its fingers around her elbow.

"Can't you relax Ino?"

She frowned, turning her head against the wall so she could face him. His face was too close, it shouldn't be that way. Yet in her hazy mind, it felt nice to have someone reaching out towards her. It just wasn't the right person.

"Why would I do that?"

It probably already made sense to her, if she had been more conscious to think of it but nothing came to mind. He leaned closer to whisper again in her ear.

"To let people in."

Ino blinked at him slowly, opening her mouth to respond when a new voice came from behind him.

"I'm here to relieve you, Ino!"

Jumping at the volume, she cracked her head painfully against the wall.

"Ow!"

Pushing past Yori and his ever growing presence, Ino slowly made her way towards the door and Chouji. She scowled at the too happy and rested expression on his face. He ignored it.

"We had to crash at your place Ino, Shikamaru is on the couch or something, I took some food alright!"

Sighing at having to go buy more food, Ino waved him away before exiting the room. Once outside she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't handle that guy's moves when she was so exhausted.

Trying to focus on the task of walking to her room, Ino was able to quickly find the right door. Opening it, she trudged in slowly, having to forcefully think of lifting each foot after the other.

He had said to let people in and in a dazed way, she understood why he would say that. Why would a pretty young woman who had her whole life ahead of her want to stay aloof with everyone that came in distance of her?

Freedom.

She knew that was impossible to have if she let anyone bury deep roots with her, it had been a reason why it had taken her a terribly long time to let her teammates in and that had only happen because they had shocked her.

Going towards the closed door that was her temporary bedroom, she unthinkingly started to take off her clothes; starting with the scandals, then the skirt, and at the door she finally took off the shirt. Thinking nothing but soft fluffy pillows and cozy comforters, Ino opened the door and lazily drifted in.

Shikamaru's eyes opened at the door being banged opened, his eyes scanning the surrounding area before incredulously landing on the door itself.

And groaned at the sight.

The damn troublesome woman had nothing but her underwear on and she was headed to the bed he had been peacefully sleeping on! Now the peace was shattered as the curves that sent fire shooting down to his lower half were coming in extreme proximity of his itching fingers.

"Ino?"

Struggling into a sitting position, he grabbed a pillow to clutch as the obviously exhausted woman halted by the edge of the bed.

"So tired, talk 'morrow."

He didn't register what she had said for a few seconds, his eyes lingering on the matching underwear. Was everything she wore dark purple? He held the pillowed tighter as he eyed the tiny decorative bow that was almost hidden in-between her breast.

The itching got worse.

"Ino, you are almost naked and I'm in the room with you."

He forced his burning eyes from her chest and focused on her face, lucky that it was too dark and she was too oblivious to see the heat coming from his entire face.

She collapsed on the bed, breathing slow and even.

Shikamaru felt the pulsing increase in his thankfully loose pants as he took in the picture before him. She had fallen face first in the unused pillows, arms bent up to cup her face to shield the long silky strands of hair from her nose.

Well, he logically thought, she had been warned. With that thought, he sinfully indulged himself by letting his eyes lazily trail over her form. Even with the dull light that he had, he could see the tanner parts of her body, the parts her outfit showed, while other parts were decidedly paler. Her back was gracefully arched, even in sleep, showing off the tone muscles and delicate splay of ribs.

He swallowed tightly as his eyes followed the spinal cord before drifting over her round butt and lingering on the slender contours of her thighs and calves.

"Dammit."

Slowly, like a resisting starved man from a banquet, Shikamaru got up to grab the edge of the blanket and slowly wrapped the sleeping goddess. After one more longing gaze, he took the pillow and a smaller blanket and moved to the other room.

Ignoring the couch, he made his way towards the one wide window behind it. Laying out his meager portion of a blanket, he dropped the badly wrinkled pillow and quickly followed suit.

Putting his hands under his head, Shikamaru gazed out the window. It was rare moments like these that the shadow shinobi was able to be still and quiet. Not being bothered by someone to create some grand strategy. Or being bossed around by his nagging but loving mother, no, he was able to let go of any thoughts and just simply be.

Usually.

Now his overactive mind was swimming with images of a peacefully sleeping blonde. He felt agitated and restless at the 'strategies' that were going through his mind now.

Damn woman.

He wasn't one to admit to dreaming or fantasizing but here he was, coming up with hundreds of ways to get the girl in the other room to actively share a bed with him. And what was worse was that it wasn't just because he lucked out and got to see her barely clothed, no, these thoughts were old and worn, planned long ago. Plagues that would pop up at the quietest moments, attacking his peace of mind.

Fucking drag, falling in love.

* * *

A/N: It felt like something should have been added in between the last paragraph and last sentence, but nothing fit, so I just left it. This chapter was actually suppose to be a fight between two males but somehow morphed into this…weird.

Anyway, I've finally taken the time to look at how my two stories look online and have to say, they look super different then in my word doc. So I tried to make them look less..boring I guess and instead of updating more, shorter chapters like all of these. I'm going to update less but the chapters will be longer, fuller, and genereally better I think. Alright? Great!


	17. Chapter 17

She was the girl who was not easy to live with.

Ino was a young woman who had ambitions and dreams. She also had problems, fears and confidence issues. It had taken her whole life to break away from her parents loving choke her. It had taken several years of harsh, cold, downright bitchiness to even dent the number of men who wanted to 'get a piece of that Yamanaka girl'. Even longer to prove that she was more than a burden in a mission.

Affection was not something she often allowed.

In other words, Ino was a stingy bitch when it came to any kind of affection. She showed it with a attitude, fists, and the occasional tears.

Physical contact with her had always been off limits unless it was on a mission. In a man's world, Ino had deducted two forms of the female ninja; the ones who flaunted their sexual prowess with ease, letting guys come and go just in hopes of rising higher in ranks and those who accepted their gender and kicked the shinobi's ass without a hint of sex.

That didn't stop her from wanting another's touch. It didn't halt the dreams and yearning of being physically close to someone. Of being involved.

She had wants that were purely female. A small house as far away from her parents as she could get. Maybe a pet cat or something. A garden full of her favorite blooms and herbs.

To wake up next to him.

Ino couldn't allow herself to have those things yet, if ever. She had past identities, mistakes and failures she had to deal with. How could she ever fully love him if she didn't love herself? Every time she dreamed of them together, the image would be blocked by the image of incredibly strong ninja; their backs to her as they walked away to save the village. To be useful.

She hated them with all the love she could possess.

How could she allow herself every comfort that was denied to them?

Still, Ino wanted someone to _hold her so much_.

"Ino?"

He watched as the blonde muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck you' before scooting away from his hand. Smiling at her attempts, he let her get away for a few more minutes. If only so he could study her without getting glared, yelled, or bitched at.

She really did need the sleep if last night wasn't an act to get the bed, which he wouldn't put past the scheming-purple-loving kunoichi. Although he was pretty sure her antics had been pure exhaustion, Ino would never willingly show off her underwear unless it was for a mission.

He frowned at the train of thought, that situation actually had happened before. The memory still put him into an extremely irritated mood.

"_You want Ino to do what?"_

_He had known of course, the minute she had began to explain the object of the mission to him, Ino and Chouji. But dammit! That didn't mean he had to agree or like it._

"_She wants me to seduce the target and bring him down when I get him alone."_

_The Fifth nodded as Ino turned to look Shikamaru in the eyes but he wouldn't meet it, staring into the all knowing eyes of the woman in front of him._

"_I don't think Ino should have to do this. What about her morals?"_

_Again she let Ino answer for her, making his frown turn into a glare._

"_I don't mind doing it, although I'm inexperience when it comes to seducing."_

_The last was obvious said towards the Hokage but it had been the last straw for Shikamaru. He wanted her to stay inexperienced! Turning his full blown scowl on his lovely teammate, he felt several cruel and mean remarks wanting to be said but instead he chose another tactic. _

"_Are you sure you want to demoralize yourself like this?"_

_He hoped his eyes burned hers but all he saw was a too easy smile on her lips as her eyes remained oddly blank._

"_I must do what I can for the village, Shikamaru."_

Having relived some unpleasant memories of Ino flirting with older men, Shikamaru was feeling much less charitable. Putting a knee up on the bed, he leaned over and roughly pushed the girl off the bed, momentarily forgetting her state of dress. Or lack of.

"Shit!"

Satisfied with the sound thud and loud curse, Shikamaru slowly pulled down his knee before walking over to stare down at a sleep tousled Ino, he felt his breathe hitch slightly at the sight.

Even glaring daggers at him with her hair looking like a rats nest, she was still beautiful.

"What the hell was that for Shikamaru?!"

Marred only dimly when she spoke. He bit back a smile.

"You wouldn't wake up."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she began to untangle herself from the sheets when she froze.

"W-where are my clothes?"

Wincing at the raising octaves, Shikamaru smiled blandly at her as he turned to make his way out of the room. This was one bruising he wanted to avoid.

"You took them off this morning before collapsing onto the bed."

Frantically looking around while clutching an incredibly thin sheet to her body, Ino tried to ignore the heat spreading to her face when she caught Shikamaru hovering at the door with that damn attractive smile on his face.

"What?"

Demanding sounded much better then stammering she decided as spotted her worn purple attire. Stumbling ungracefully towards the pile, she missed the barely concealed look of hunger in her team leader's eyes when he caught sight of one long smooth looking leg. Though she didn't miss the appreciation in his voice when he spoke.

"Purple really does suit you, I was wrong about the teal. Dark purple."

Trying to ignore the response her body was having from his voice but still registering the suggestive undertone to what he was saying.

"So, you like it then? That I'm always in purple?"

She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but before she could stop herself, the words were already pouring out in a low murmur. It wasn't the made up tone she had used in past missions that involved charming men, but a genuine, darker quality.

Ino couldn't remember when they had left behind the precaution and entered into a deadly game of cat and mouse. Though she wasn't sure who was cat or mouse.

"Oh yes, especially when it covers so little."

He smirked behind her when she jumped at his sudden closeness. Shikamaru wasn't positive if this was going to last before she hardened her outer shell again and planned on taking full advantage of it.

Ino was trying not to hyperventilate, taking in a deep unsteady breathe she slowly twisted her neck until she could see his face. He was much closer then she had thought, leaving only an inch of breathing space between them.

"You aren't going to suddenly disappear again?"

His chuckle skittered across the sensitive skin of her neck and she bit back the shiver that threatened to erupt.

"No…unless…"

He paused uncertain if this was how it should go but so far nothing had gone as planned. There was only one thing he was going to stick to, no matter what happened. Even if the sheet had slipped, revealing a softly rounded shoulder and teasing bra strap.

"Unless what?"

Her eyes were so wide and captivating like the great sky that he loved to stare up at. Except they had a greater affect on him then any cloud or blue sky could ever have, they made him feel weak and strong. Like he would take on the world to protect her yet the smallest thing she did or said could bring him to his knees.

"Unless you wanted me to disappear?"

She stared up through a heavy haze; looking into his eyes and seeing a vulnerability that she would hate to show anyone. Yet here he was, letting her catch a glimpse of his weaker side, and her body responded with fierce protectiveness and overpowering tenderness.

Ino wanted to turn her body around, to face him head on to show him she wasn't scared of what was happening but in truth she was scared shitless. So instead she took the lesser road, turning her head back towards the front while stepping back until her body was touching his. She wasn't ready for anything too intimate; simply because she wasn't sure she wouldn't shatter from all the conflicting emotions that went with what she was doing or where this was going.

Swallowing tightly she waited for his response, relaxing only a little when his long warm arms slowly but firmly wrapped around her chest, clearly keeping his hand on her shoulders and not moving lower.

His chuckle vibrated her chest as he spoke dryly in her ear.

"Relax Ino, it's me. I'm not going to jump you or ask for a date, I just…want you, okay? Don't be so troublesome."

She sighed in an escaped moment of peace. Surely she was just being over dramatic with denying herself the chance to have this relationship with the one person she had ever wanted, 

right? For now she didn't want to think about anything but the way she felt so comfortable and safe in his arms.

Hiking the sheet up a little higher, Ino let herself smile as she leaned her head to rest under his waiting chin and the two relaxed in the moment.

Completely unaware of the pairs of eyes watching from the doorway.

A/N: Snuggle up with the fluff because I have a gut feeling that the next couple chapters won't have much, if any, in them. I got people to involve, plots to twist, and all that good stuff.

On a side note: I know Ino may seem excessively fickle, but I want to flesh out the two main conflicting problems she has. She thinks she fails as a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village, and that since she is such a failure at being 'useful' she feels that she had to deny herself who she really wants to be with; our dear lazy genius. Also, she had a serious complex because of her appearance and how people have treated her cuase of it. I hope I'm not getting to confusing? If I am please point it out, so I can explain or fix things. I'm posting this for you readers to enjoy after all.

Anyway, the more reviews, the faster I type (most of the time) P


	18. Chapter 18

She was that girl.

The one who hated being interrupted during something important, easily becoming agitated when forced to stop doing something she had liked doing. Especially when it was something that she usually held herself back from.

"What about this one?"

Inwardly sighing she turned her thoughts away from the morning and inspected the piece of clothing that Chouji was holding up for her to see.

"No, look for something red and brown, okay?"

Watching him put down the garment and resume pawing his way through the various racks of materials, Ino reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose in effort to block the headache that had steadily been building since she left the room this morning.

She and Shikamaru were able to steal a full eight minutes of peace, standing there with his arms around her, until a crash from the kitchen warned them that people were on their way. Returning to reality in mild panic, she had all but picked him up and tossed him bodily from the room before racing to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

After successfully hiding her embarrassment with a freshly scrubbed face, almost wrinkle free skirt, and a restful night's sleep. Ino emerged from the bedroom with the smell of breakfast in the air, determined to make the best of the day without any dark unwanted thoughts to make her hesitate.

Until Yori had burst from the kitchen to remind that they had a shopping to do.

* * *

"_Ah beautiful bodyguard! You look great and ready to tackle the material world!"_

_Squinting in effort to focus her eyes on the attractive face that had bounded extremely close to her own, Ino felt her stomach drop a fraction._

"_Ah, what?"_

_He had continued to stay where he was, creating a feeling mixed with agitation and amusement, when another voice had cut in from the side._

"_We have to shop today."_

_Gladly turning away from the smiling idiot in front of her, Ino casually stepped around him before turning to face the sprawled out figure on the floor._

_Shikamaru was lying comfortable on what looked like bedding, giving the answer as to where he had slept last night. He was on his back, arms pillowing his head as he seemingly stared out the _

_window up into the clear blue sky. Despite her quietly growling stomach, Ino felt her feet move her until she was standing over him, frowning a little as she took in his face. Unlike his entirely relaxed body, his face was anything but; with the corner of his eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a scowl, Ino didn't even want to guess what he was thinking._

_Instead she kicked him lightly in the side, flashing a small smile when he shot her an annoyed look before turning to head towards the smell of something undeniably good. Trying to ignore what the day was going to consist upon._

* * *

Blah, she_ loathed_ shopping.

It was a horrendously dull task that she usually allowed her mother to do it for her, even if it meant wearing stuff that left little to the imagination.

Today though, seemed to be worse, not only was she forced to pick out an outfit for herself but also for her two teammates.

It was, as Shikamaru would fondly say, a troublesome task.

"Does the color really matter?"

They had been 'oh-so-casually' following her around since they entered the market and each made their presence known in their own little unique ways. One was studiously talking nonstop while the other simply walked with them with his damn hands behind his head with an expression of one who wished he was sleeping. Yori was obviously trying to keep her entire attention while Shikamaru was doing a brilliant job of keeping her entirely aware of every little movement he made.

She didn't know who was bugging her more.

"Of course it does. Didn't you hear Ino explain it earlier? She said that the outfit had to compliment the person who was going to buy it, if you guys dressed poorly then you'd be recognizable because these types of festivals are taken very seriously and everyone dresses their best no matter what."

Ino had been examining a possibility for Shikamaru when Yori's words reached her ears, giving her a pause that both men seemed to have picked up. She was shocked at hearing him recite what she had said much earlier that day when they had been eating breakfast. Only Team Ten had ever listened to her.

"You actually listened to what I said?"

She had kept her eyes on the dark green kimono, unseeing the intricately stitched pattern of black thread on the sleeves. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the smiling face of her charge and knew just from chakra familiarity that Shikamaru was standing just behind her by Yori.

"Yes, what you say is important to me."

All feeling of surprise disappeared when she heard the emphasis on the last part. It was all too clear now as to what he was up to. Somehow he must have gotten the idea that Shikamaru and she were involved, and although that wasn't necessarily untrue, she didn't appreciate the fact that he was trying to create ripples in her already stormy sea by trying to make the shinobi jealous.

The jerk had put her into a tight situation and she had a feeling that he knew he did.

"Right, anyway, Shika I think you should try this one," carefully picking up the cloth she held it up in front of the dour looking man, "green really suits you and the black goes well with those beady little eyes."

A few feet away, Chouji coughed suspiciously into his hands, avoiding eye contact when Shikamaru glanced over.

"Beady?"

He raised an eyebrow when she just answered before shoved the pointless article of clothing into his arms with a cocky smile before turning to head towards Chouji, who lost his own grin when he saw her heading towards him with a determined look.

Now when his friend shot him a glance he gave him a self-satisfied smirk as if to say 'pay-back is a bitch'.

"Ino, when you are done with your comrades you must choose one for yourself."

Shikamaru wanted to close his eyes in frustration when the kid's voice broke the small moment the team had together. He was always getting in the way, as if he gravitated towards the smallest opening to speak to Ino.

It was really pissing him off.

Since she had walked out of the bedroom, he had to endure listening to the young brat talk incessantly to her. Shikamaru wasn't stupid, he noticed the way those scheming brown eyes shot his way every once in a while, to gauge his reaction to a certain word or sentence that he spoke to the blonde girl. It wasn't hard to guess what game he was playing and Shikamaru knew that it would be beneath him to take the bait.

That didn't mean he didn't take it or that he would tolerate it.

He may not be a hot head like Naruto or Kiba but he did have male pride and watching that little jerk-off eye Ino like she was candy was making his slow blood start to boil.

He really wanted to hit him.

A/N: ah,ah building some male tension? This was a transition, next will be the actual ceremony. I'm skipping the rest of the boring shopping. Anyway, I have two ideas to end this; one is to end it with the mission they're on, although it'd be a tad cramped and much less fluff. The other is to keep it at the current pace, try to make the chapters longer and more of a natural ending (the original one, ha) but it'd be far after this mission.

The reason I bring this up is because I was thinking of tying it in with my GaaraIno fic that is about to be posted.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are nice, though not mandatory )

P.S. updates have been slow because I've been sucked into Fushigi Yuugi and Fruits Basket )

P.S.S: this like a really long A/N for me...crazy...


	19. Chapter 19

It had only been a nightmare.

The thought should have comforted her enough to where she could fall back to sleep, but it seemed to only set her more on edge. Sitting up in the bed with sheets pooled around her waist, Ino tried to fend out the irrational sweat that clung to her fevered body with the cold air in the room.

Just a dream.

She knew that wasn't the entire truth and frustration welled up inside of her, why now of all times? Couldn't her subconscious have at least waited for a while before pulling something like that at her? Leaning forward to rest her elbows on her raised knees, she stared broodingly down into her lap. Listening to the rapid thump of her heartbeat.

The ceremony had gone off without the slightest hitch, for the most part. Hell, she even had a good time during the parade. It was just during the festival that her bright sunny day went straight down the drain.

Stupid men.

_She nervously smoothed out her kimono, wiping away any invisible wrinkles that might have developed between her sliding it on and tying it. Looking into the small bathroom mirror she felt a surge of dislike as she stared at her reflection. It wasn't even a proper reflection; shouldn't the image at least reflect what she was really like? Surely then she wouldn't be looking at the unrecognizable beauty in the glass._

"_Hurry it up Ino; we're going to be late."_

_Hearing his annoyed tone did nothing to ease the jitters that she was having but she knew she couldn't hold it off any longer. Smoothing the front one more time, she quickly reached out and yanked open the door, not allowing any time for her to lose courage._

_Silence followed as she stepped out into the room in an unusual timid manner, hands clenching and unclenching as she tried to defiantly meet their eyes but unable to look at them completely._

"_What are you looking at?"_

_She bit her tongue as soon as she spoke, wanting to cringe at the harsh tone that the words came out with. _

"_You're...beautiful."_

_Glancing over, she caught the undisguised look of lustful awe on Yori's face as he took her appearance in. He looked really good in his blue ceremonial kimono. For some reason that made her even more aggravated._

_Meeting Chouji's eyes all she got was a wide smile and sympathetic shrug, she felt the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him._

_Finally, knowing she couldn't hold it off any longer, she turned to meet his eyes. _

_And froze._

_He was leaning indifferently against the wall behind the other two, looking for all the world like he was about to die of boredom, dressed in the dark green fabric that she had picked out for him yesterday. In the back of her mind, she preened a little at how well it made him look. Who ever said slackers couldn't become attractive?_

_The thought slowly dissolved from her mind as she met his eyes, replaced with things she hadn't felt or thought in a long time._

_Horrifying heat made its way towards her cheek._

_He hadn't moved from the wall, his hands were still in hidden in what she assumed were pockets, even his expression hadn't changed. The only things that were moving were his eyes as they oh-so-slowly roamed over her body._

"_Mmm, purple."_

_His bored voice didn't match the way he was hungrily staring at her, instead sounding as if he had commented just to please everyone but she hadn't missed the meaning of the words and felt herself mentally beat back any further reddening of her face._

"_Shouldn't we be going now?"_

_She watched Shikamaru's expression change abruptly to dislike as Yori stepped in front of him to steal her attention._

"_Who will walk with him?"_

_It was apparent in his tone that he thought he didn't have too since he had brought it up, she smiled at Chouji in amusement as his eyes squinted happily at his own intelligence._

"_Ino is."_

_The fluttering feeling in her chest and stomach disappeared as she leaned to the side to glare at Shikamaru who was now standing on his own with a displeased look._

"_What was that?"_

_She watched as he took his time to walk over to stand by the rest of them before answering._

"_You have benefits if there was an attack," he gestured with his hand, leading the other males to eye the thigh high slits on either side of her dress, "being able to move more freely then us since we couldn't wear our normal clothes."_

_Feeling her mouth twist down as she incoherently grumbled she began to turn away._

"_She also is aesthetically pleasing."_

_Pausing in her movement, she felt her eyes twitch with incredulity. Was that his idea of a compliment? _

_Glancing over her shoulder to glare at him, she yet again felt a blush make its way towards her face as she caught the previous gleam return to his eyes as they caught hers._

_Damn those eyes._

Finally starting to cool down, Ino reached up to absently rub her arm where a nice sized bruise was beginning to form. Flinching at the touch, she let her mind wander past the actual ceremony to the events that happened at the festival.

"_That's huge Chouji; make sure you don't puke on me."_

_She couldn't help but stare at the huge portion of sugary food her friend was eating, as if it was every day that people ate that amount of food._

"_Don't worry Ino; my stomach is a solid rock."_

_Eyeing the subject with a raised brow, she couldn't help but relax as the two of them walked through the crowded street. Everywhere she looked there were bright colorful lanterns and equally colorful stalls that were filled with various foods and items to be sold._

"_Isn't there suppose to be a dance area?"_

_Seeing him shrug, Ino sighed heavily before turning in the direction that she thought the music was coming from._

"_I'm going to go look for it, don't tell the others."_

_The last part received a chuckle from the hungry teen and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to tell either of the boys where she was if one asked. Sometimes, she felt as if the world was against her._

_Weaving easily through the throng of people, Ino let herself relax, finally alone from all the testosterone. This was one mission she was glad was over. It had brought forth a lot of things she had wanted to forget or ignore and she knew that the results of that prodding would be following her back to the village._

_She wasn't sure if she was happy or depressed by knowing that._

_The music wasn't very traditional sounding, more upbeat and frantic. As if the notes itself were rebelling against the grain, so to speak. Breaking free of the crowd, she found herself at the edge of what was clearly suppose to be a designated dancing arena. _

_The secured square area was scattered with young girls dancing together in large giggling groups. The rest was filled with the occasional couple, young and old, old dance forms and younger versions._

_Watching the a specific group of girls as they giggled shamelessly while stealing obvious glances a group of young boys across the floor, who were equally stealing glances. Watching the scene, she felt something begin to prick at the corner of her eyes and closed them tightly in response. That didn't block out the center children, the dark haired boy or the brightly colored girl. _

_It burned._

_The need._

_As if the desire was making her weaker._

"_Ino?"_

_The sensation of being touched on the shoulder was distant, as if she was disconnected from her body. Maybe it was because she wasn't use to it? Or maybe, it was just the wrong person._

_Keeping her eyes closed, she turned away from the laughter. Not wanting to hear it anymore._

"_I wanted to be alone."_

_Bare nerve endings told her the hand was moving, soft fingertips sliding across the exposed part of her neck, followed by a cold chill that. It was disgusting but she felt her neglected body welcome it, like an attention starved child._

"_No you don't, that's the last thing isn't it?"_

_She really was that girl. _

_The one who moved through life in a sea of feelings. Regrets, mistakes, jealously, hatred, grief. Pain. All those she forced upon herself, never letting her guard down as she rejected the love, affection and joy. The ones she wished for with every tear. _

"_Maybe I'm a masochist."_

_She hadn't known she had said it out loud, nor did she really fully comprehend that there was someone with her. So when her shoulder painfully crashed into a tree, she was instantly brought out of her inner thoughts._

"_Ow! What the hell!"_

_Opening her eyes, her head cracked against the trunk painfully when they met angry brown ones. _

"_Do you ever really listen to anyone? Or you really that self-absorbed Ino!"_

_Blank with surprise all she did was stare at him as he continued angrily._

"_All you ever do is smile and laugh, flirting like a fox until someone really tries, then you shrink back into some fucking shell and block everyone off! Are you really that big of a tease?"_

_Staring into his eyes, she felt as if she was really seeing him for the first time. Not some brat or spoiled superior but a young man._

_She saw the want, the desire, the frantic need of attention staring at her with a angry curl of lips and for a moment she thought it was a self-reflection._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_Being shoved harder against the tree shut her up as her mind finally took notice of the excruciating tight grip around her arm and the scraping pain on her shoulder. It vanished any thought of sympathy and regret._

_Typical guy, wants but never sees._

"_Let go of me. Now."_

_She knew that she probably looked cold and cruel, but her whole being had switched from unsuspecting woman to a deadly fighter that wouldn't hesitate to break his nose or arm._

"_Not until you tell me."_

_She opened her mouth to warn him one more time when another voice came from behind him._

"_I suggest you listen to her."_

_They all caught the implication that wasn't said._

_Or else._

_She should have been flattered, maybe even happy at his unannounced appearance. Like a damn fairy tale, where the prince comes to rescue the pathetic damsel from the not-so-terrible-but-still-unwanted-bad guy. _

_She was no damsel! She was perfectly in control! _

"_I can handle myself!"_

_It hadn't meant to come out so angry but she didn't really care. He was always trying to protect or save her, even on missions that she could have been a help! He had even trusted that sand kunoichi to be okay fighting then to trust his own teammate! She knew he hadn't done it just to protect her but also because she had been unnecessary and a burden. A pain in his plans._

_She couldn't help then._

"_You heard her, she can handle herself."_

_Glaring at the face in front of her, she had almost imagined the haze of red filming her vision as the thoughts of failed missions flood back. Disappointments. His burdens._

_Still…._

_She wanted to be protected, even if she wanted to protect._

_A hand brushed along her cheek and she gazed absently._

"_Ino, let's go someplace else and talk okay?"_

_How can she be his? Ever? He needed someone who could stand on her own, like that Temari, such a perfect warrior. Fighting fearlessly for her village. How could she ever stand on her own like her?_

_Weak._

"_No."_

He stared up at the stars, frowning at them as the ice slowly melted down his face.

Fickled woman.

The air was refreshingly cool; helping the hot swollen flesh around his eye as he grumpily stared at the disgustingly bright lights. It didn't help that for some reason they looked like the color of her hair, long beautiful strands of gold.

Fucking troublesome bitch.

Nor did it help that the rest of the night's sky was the color that her eyes turned right before she had walked away from him. Leaving him with a dark feeling of something precious being cracked.

Still, he felt a slow smile form on his face as he thought back to what led to that.

_He had been watching the couples dance, feeling sympathetic pain towards the young boys that were trying to dance with their dates stumbling on their feet with beet red faces and embarrassed smiles. It almost made him jealous when he watched the girl's laugh tenderly as they just pushed themselves closer to the boys, smiling tenderly up into their faces._

_They would never be like that._

_The life they live wasn't one of carefree smiles and embarrassed firsts. They were full of painful moments of decisions and heart stopping pain. If they had a moment of rest they wouldn't spend it in blissful ignorance, it would be in remembering and then fighting back the fear that became imbedded into their souls._

_They knew how short life really was, because they lived to protect or take life._

_He didn't even know how to dance._

_Fighting back the melancholy, he had turned to walk away when a flash of purple and blonde caught his eye. Pausing in his actions, he watched as she stopped short of the dance floor a few feet from him._

_It was heartbreaking._

_Her eyes were dim as she watched as if she too was thinking dark thoughts. She had once again replaced the high ponytail, letting her hair cascade around her like a living waterfall. It was even brighter against the purple dress. The color was perfect, like the color that is sent across the clouds in the sky when the sun is about to set, dark enough to be black but light enough to know it's not. It made her body look even smaller than usual, clinging to her small narrow waist and legs, showing too much leg when she walked. It tightly covered her upper body, pooling around her collarbone in a wide turtleneck. Her arms bare from the lack of any sleeves._

_So fragile._

_So precious._

_He began walking towards her when another body got there first, sending tendrils of anger through him when he saw who it was._

_That bastard._

_Holding back the possessive urge to walk over and smash his face, he slowed his walking down to see what happened. He knew she would be beyond angry if he interfered for no reason._

_So he waited, quickly going through plan after plan while he waited for a sign to move in for the kill._

_He had watched as the kid had dragged her away and into a tree, moving unconsciously when they had felt his sight for a second._

_She was shoved roughly against the trunk, his face dangerously close to hers._

_After that it became blurry._

_He was behind Yori before he knew it, casually threatening him to let his woman girl go. He hadn't bothered tacking the 'or else' at the end, it was clear enough. _

"_I can't handle myself!"_

_Drawn to her voice, he looked away from the back of the head in front of him to the girl behind it. Her body was twisted against the tree in what only could be an uncomfortable position. Her shoulder was already turning red from being rubbed against the rough bark while the other one was tightly held by Yori._

_He felt his own tighten as he took in the torn expression in her face. It was the look of one who needed someone but didn't want to need someone._

_The look she carried her whole life._

_It really pissed him off._

"_You heard her, she can handle herself."_

_That voice was cold and full of mockery but he hadn't really listened to it at the time, he was too focused on the expression on Ino's face. Hair was scattered over her shoulders, getting caught on her lashes as she looked unseeingly in front of her, as if she wasn't fully aware of the situation._

_Fucking handle herself indeed._

"_Ino, let's go somewhere else and talk okay?"_

_The voice had dropped to a whisper and the kid had the nerve to even reach up and brush her cheek._

"_No."_

_It surprised him, to find the word leaving his mouth just as fast the hand he had brought up to grab the shoulder in front of him and pull roughly._

_He had never wanted to deliberately fight someone before._

_It sent an adrenaline thrill through him as the tall brat staggered back from Ino and he had casually stepped aside to let him stumble past. _

_He could probably blame the girl for all these unnecessary emotions. She just had to be oh-so-freaking independent. Why wouldn't she just let him be there for her? Why couldn't she just stick to his plans!_

_She made him want to hit something._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

_Unluckily he had recovered fairly fast for an untrained civilian, catching himself mid step and straightened up in what appeared to be a menacing manner. He had welcomed it, finally able to vent some very rare frustration._

"_Giving you a warning, she's taken. Back off."_

_It was true, at least to him, she had been 'taken' the moment she had told him to shut up and watch her kick ass. It had been true the moment he had followed her off the terrifyingly high cliff, plunging after her into extremely cold water._

_True since the first time he had caught her falling body._

"_Doesn't seem like it."_

_He didn't return the cold glare, just slouched his body in an un-intimidating manner, looking at him with a dull expression that didn't match his tone._

"_It's a warning kid, take it and leave."_

_It almost felt good to finally tell someone to take a hike, after all those years of watching guy upon guy seeking her affection, it was satisfying in a way that was addiction. Who knew he was such a possessive ass himself?_

_Just when it came to her._

_He had seen the hit coming far before it connected, but he didn't move out of its way. Part of the plan; let the kid get a few in, then beat him senseless. It'd be good._

_What he didn't plan was for the jerk's fist to swing up mid air and connect with his right eye._

_The pain didn't affect him as much as the rage that boiled over. Sure, he had been hit before but not in a fight for someone. It had become a matter of pride. One which his right hook had answered on its own._

_The next few minutes were spaced between various hits, one satisfyingly loud crunch of breaking cartilage, and a few newly made bruises._

"_Shikamaru!"_

_The one word was enough to bring him back down his temporary high. Twisting around to dodge a staggered punch, he stopped by the panting body besides him slipping his hands casually into his pockets. He had leaned in to whisper in his ear but met her eyes dead on._

"_She's mine."_

Leaning back to lie on his hands, Shikamaru knew he shouldn't have been surprised when she had merely turned and walked away. He knew he'd have to do more than some play yard fight to win her over completely.

And that's the only way he'd have her; completely.

Thinking on it for the last five hours, he knew that the fight had probably step him back a few paces then before. She wasn't the kind of girl who appreciated a fight over her. She'd probably take it as some kind of ownership, and admittedly, he had thought of it in that way. Her independence was as precious to her as life itself and he knew that she rejected anything that would confine her in anyway.

You can't catch the wind in jar.

He just had to get her to listen to him long enough to let him explain his reasoning.

When had they begun the game of cat and mouse? Could he even dare call her a mouse? It was more a game of seriously disadvantaged cat versus mountain lion with a serious relationship complex.

"Shit."

A/n: I do believe this was the longest chapter yet, crazy. It wasn't a detailed fight 'cause well it wasn't a serious fight like the ones in later chapters (dare I say anymore?). Earlier I think I noted that it might be longer and cooresponding with another story but I think I put the wrong story..ha.ha. It would be corresponding with either Untouchable or Intense...one which hasn't been posted yet... both have Hinata (smiles happily) but I'm not sure if that will happen.. just an idea I suppose..

I always get the urge to write for hours when it's the middle of the night...this will kill me during school...what a drag.

Thanks for reading!

mmmm longer chapter..perhaps more reviews? hahahaha


	20. Chapter 20

He knew he didn't have a chance in receiving something even remotely close to receiving a welcome in the morning, still, a small part of him had wanted to hope that she wouldn't be mad.

It was obviously the dumb part.

Staring at the back of her pretty little head, Shikamaru didn't even bother trying to gather the strength to catch up to her retreating form, he knew an impossible feat when he saw one. Instead he sighed heavily and replaced the cool water container on his face.

"What's really funny is that your own teammate is a medically trained ninja, and yet you still have to deal with the pain of a swollen, extremely gross looking black eye."

Looking over at the smiling face of his best friend who was currently opening up a fresh bag of chips, he felt a moment's loss. When did she get between them? It use to be just the two of them, easy going fellows who wanted nothing but a snack and a cloud watching day full of naps.

"She is in a disagreeable mood today."

Chouji's laugh was full with crumbs of food as he shook his head in mirth. It was nice watching him have a good time, even if the situation wasn't so carefree.

"Disagreeable! Oh man, that kills me!"

Feeling a smile tug on his lips, Shikamaru felt a bit of the tension in his shoulders began to loosen up as they began to follow the young kunoichi. It had been a quick morning of reporting in and were just now leaving the village.

Luckily without any signs of a certain little brown haired bitch.

"I don't know all that happened, okay that's a lie I saw the whole thing last night and Shikamaru I think you might have made a genius error."

Breaking his thoughts on the day possibly being good despite not having Ino talk to him let alone look at him, he turned his head to catch Chouji's face lose its laughter as the shinobi stared seriously at the back of their third member. It had been a long time since that kind of look appeared on his friend's face and he knew it was going to be followed by something unpleasant or insightful. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear either.

"Eh?"

She didn't want to hear, she didn't want to listen but here she was, trying to keep her head from turning or her feet from slowing as she struggled to catch every word that was spoken behind her. They really idiots to think that a highly trained ninja wouldn't be able to hear them from this short of a distance.

"You're really smart Shikamaru but you are still really dense when it comes to girls and Ino isn't an average one. She is full of contradictions and misconceptions."

She didn't realize she had brought her hand up to clutch the material in front of her heart until she let her head drop. Contradictions? Misconceptions? Ino wasn't sure if she should be happy that someone understood her or upset that someone saw right through her mask

"I know."

Suddenly wanting to tune out the conversation, Ino sped up her pace as she tried to put more space between her and him. Hearing someone like Chouji easily speak of her actual personality was frightening, bringing to the surface a fresh wave of panic and fear. If they really saw her then they must be disgusted, right? They must be ashamed to have such a weak, fumbling two-face as their teammate. Had she really cracked so much that she was beginning to show?

It was ground shaking. What would she do if the walls she had lived her whole life behind suddenly tumbled down?

Didn't she want that to happen though? Wasn't that the thing that was holding her down the most?

"Damn, damn, damn!"

Roughly scratching the back of her neck, she gazed agitatedly at the looming forest ahead of her, completely ignoring the gate and the guards.

It wasn't the lost of something but the fact that change was happening that was alarming her the most and she knew it. It would be a welcomed relief if she could just drop the complete ditz act but it would be like replacing her face right? She wouldn't know how people would act or how they would perceive her, they would probably think she was being a fake.

How ironic, the true was the fake and the fake was seen as true.

"Have a safe return."

Shikamaru watched as the guard smiled pleasantly at Ino, obvious in his non-obtrusive manner that it was just a friendly farewell to those who were sent to help. He almost felt sympathetic towards the man when Ino practically hissed at him in return as she walked past.

"She shouldn't do that, look at his face now, poor guy."

Nodding in agreement, he didn't bother taking his eyes off the girl as they quickly walked by the stunned older man, Chouji being the only one who threw him an apologetic smile. She hadn't spoken to him since the fight but that wasn't what was bothering him. He has had her pissed at 

him plenty of times where she had given him that odd silent treatment where she would keep him aware of the fact.

This was different.

She wasn't trying to keep herself in his sights so that their current condition was always in front of him, no it was as if she was trying to stay out of his sight.

Or maybe, he thought as sounds of the village started to fade, he was just overreacting because he had finally gotten a reaction. What an annoyance, having all these ideas but not knowing if any are correct or not.

"So what are you going to do?"

Wanting to but too lazy, Shikamaru chose to blinked slowly instead of rolling his eyes upward.

"Who knows, I'm so tired this is why I tried to avoid all this crap."

Moisture had begun to collect on the water container, creating moist droplets that were dripping down the side of his cheek. Deciding it was too much of a bother to reach up and wipe them off, he instead tried to force all thoughts of girls and drama out of his head and focus on the thought of being able to go home where he can lie one a grassy hill and sleep.

"You really didn't avoid this and you know it."

Why was he being so insightful today? When all Shikamaru wanted to do was forget about it and just chill. He wouldn't be snappy to Chouji though, he knew that he was just irritated because his best friend was saying exactly what he probably needed to hear.

Probably why it was so irritating in the first place.

"Why her Shikamaru?"

He brought down the water bottle from his eye before turning his head to look at Chouji.

"You really don't know?"

Shikamaru looked closely at his friend before answering; Chouji's face wasn't smiling but he didn't look upset either, no, his expression was of one that was truly curious without any malice. That wasn't what stopped him though; it was the way he had spoken.

"I always thought it would be someone, well, someone like Temari."

He felt a brow raise itself on its own accord at the sand kunoichi's name.

"Why does everyone think that, I wonder?"

In truth it bothered him; she was a fierce woman and excellent fighter to have on Konoha's side. He respected her, she was a good strategist like himself and was always cool headed (minus the bitchy attitude) in a battle.

Not his type though.

"Maybe because she reminds us of you, in some odd twisted way?"

Glancing at the wide grin, he shook his head in what he hoped what an offended manner, glancing ahead to make sure he wouldn't meet a pair of angry blue eyes before dully replying.

"I should feel insulted at that, we are nothing alike. Anyway, she was never my type we're just dependable friends is all."

He really did like Temari; she was good girl once the entire tough exterior was chipped away. Once he even contemplated her on a higher level but even with the absence of silky looking hair swaying alluringly down the slim back that was in front of him, he couldn't picture anyone but her.

At first it had really annoyed him, was he doomed to be with an over-pretty, over-thinking girl? Staring at the long legs and small swell of hips he found himself internally remarking that it wouldn't be so bad if he had to follow her around for a long time.

The view was at least pleasant.

A/N: Idk, lately it's been kinda a downer to update these two stories...the one I think is better isn't getting a lot of reviews while the one I really am struggling with is getting the most recgonition...weird...

Anyway, enjoy


	21. Chapter 21

"Report!"

It had been a long two days and seeing the extremely ill-tempered look on the Fifth's face, she doubted that she would have a long rest before the next mission. Though glancing at Shikamaru's tired face as he dutifully reported what happened, it was her fault that the journey home had been so unpleasant.

It is tiring, trying to avoid speaking to someone who invades her mind constantly.

She had caught herself turning towards him several times on the way home, her mouth opening to ask or comment on some trivial thought that crossed her mind. Always as soon as she had caught his eye she remembered what happened and quickly turned away.

Exhausting actually.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the image of him leaning in to tell Yori that she was his. The look of raw possession had sent electricity straight through her bones, leaving her feeling shocked, weak, and dumbfounded.

She had never _ever _seen anything like that expression on his face before. There had been nothing sloth-like in that look, only unrefined intensity that only he could create. It had been a darker masculinity that clearly showed what he was saying, 'you're mine, no one else can have you' and her body had responded in a way that betrayed her, showing that it was only too willing to let him stake his claim.

It was terrifying.

After fleeing from his stare, she had gone straight to the apartment without bothering to see who would clean up or watch them. Looking back now, she flushed at how unprofessional she had behaved but at the time all she had thought of was to escape.

She had rushed to hide under the covers, as if they would protect or conceal her from the thoughts and feelings that had been racing through her mind.

"Ino!"

Jumping at the harsh Hokage's voice, she blinked out of her inner thoughts and looked at the elder woman sitting in front of them. From the side of her eyes she saw Shikamaru and Chouji both glance at her in concern.

"Yes?"

She saw the golden eyes narrow but the rest of her face was hidden behind her clasped hands.

"I have a mission for you, are you rested enough to accept?"

He watched from heavy lids as the slender body stilled at the question, like a mouse caught in the stare of a hungry hawk. He wasn't sure what the Hokage had in mind but felt small irritation begin to brew as he watched Ino try to keep the blank expression on her face. That woman had wanted to pull her from missions in general and now all of a sudden she wanted her to take them on back to back?

Why only Ino?

The possible answers had him stiffening himself.

"What mission Hokage?"

The blonde woman kept her mouth covered as she spoke.

"We need information on the whereabouts of a certain man that might have dealings with some of the Akatsuki members."

Ino felt her eyes widen in surprise, the Akatsuki?

"Alright, what would I have to do?"

Once again she felt Shikamaru's eyes and wondered briefly why the woman was letting the others hear the information.

"The usual."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little important piece of her went blank as the meaning to the words clicked. She wasn't Ino anymore; she was a beautiful, seductive young woman who could send grown men to their knees.

"Of course Hokage, are there any files I may need?"

He wondered if she heard the odd note in her voice, the slight tang to the calm. The slight trembling in her voice that match the tremor in his hands as his mind cruelly gave him a brief image of what she might have to do.

"Are we needed for this Tsunade? Or are we here as witnesses?"

It came out disrespectful and rude but he honestly didn't give a rat's ass. They both knew that she was a step behind him when it came to scheming but that didn't mean they were always on the same plane. Like he always complained about; women weren't predictable.

"Of course you are going to go as her highly dependable body guards. See, highly respectable women never walk alone."

He looked into cold cut gold and knew that she was waiting for him to rebel. Instead, he was happy that he was going, not that he was going to say that.

"Whatever, give her the files. Can we rest for a day?"

Ino didn't show the fresh anxiety as Tsunade nodded while handing out the file. She hoped that the older woman didn't notice the hesitation as she reached out to take the paper. Having Shikamaru watch her act the slut was not something she wanted, no matter how mad she was at him. Hell, she wasn't even that mad, she was just being childish.

"Yes, rest for today and tonight, you leave at midday tomorrow."

With that she nodded in dismissal, turning away from them in order to focus on the growing stack of papers next to her.

Ino felt as if she had just been sentence with a severe punishment, but couldn't think of her crime.

Feeling warm fingers wrap around her elbow, Ino let Shikamaru guide her out of the room. The hand didn't leave her until they had safely stepped outside of the building. Chouji mournfully looked up into the sky before turning towards him.

"I'm going home; it looks like it's going to rain. See you guys tomorrow."

Nodding silently, she watched his retreating back until he was almost invisible before turning away from the other person.

"I'm going home too."

She was stopped by a firm hand on the shoulder and sighed. Ino knew this was going to happen.

"If you are, I'm going with you. We need to talk."

Mentally cringing, she shrugged indifferently and continued to walk, electrifyingly conscious of the fingers that slipped from her shoulder and slid down her back.

A/N: Super short then the last couple but it couldn't be helped. School's really cut my writing time...anyway enjoy, review, thanks


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

He was that guy.

The one who planned and schemed constantly never to be caught off guard. He was the one who was seen as cool and collect in tight situations because he had already figured out the easiest solution. Or at least he was working on it.

Shikamaru was grasping at the ends of fraying threads right now.

Sure he had a ton of things he wanted to say, shout, and rage the moment they entered the darkened apartment that Ino kept above her families flower shop. He had been repeating the words over and over as he trailed closely behind her, eyes indulgently lingering on the exposed neck and lower back.

As they entered though, and she let out a tiny sigh of exhaustion, he knew he was about to start a battle going uphill.

"I'm going to wash up and change, okay? Do whatever until then."

Only he, Chouji and Asuma would understand that this admission was a show of a level of trust that she gave rarely to anyone. Not replying, he simply listened to her retreating footsteps as he leaned over to pull his sandals off with a grunt.

Stepping into the small living room and kitchen combo, he took careful note of the unchanged decorations. This was Ino's haven, her private escape from the rest of the world; it had been a deep surprise to him when Asuma had told him that she had gone back to living at her family's main house. Was she going to stay here again or go back?

The walls weren't overly covered with paintings or such trivial things, only a few prized photos of the team or of her family. He didn't have to look at them to know that one was the first official Team Ten photo, or that the one above the small futon was of Chouji and him lying on the grass looking up at the sky.

He wouldn't also have to look to know that on the small bedside table in her room was the one photograph of her and Sakura, both grinning idiotically at the camera at the ripe age of ten. Or of the one of Chouji's last birthday where she was hugging him from behind while Chouji shoved cake into his mouth.

Walking towards the futon he frowned at the dead flower arrangement that looked at him in silent accusation from its position on the small table in front of the couch. It was very rare that he didn't walk into this apartment and not find a fresh new arrangement in every room.

Staring at it, he tried to decipher the message. Was this guilty feeling from the fact he had been avoiding her during a time when she was falling apart? Or that fact that she was probably still falling apart?

"Shikamaru?"

Standing by the futon, his frown deepened at the hint of panic in her voice. Did she think he was going to just up and leave? Turning towards the entry way, he was surprised to see her staring at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Ino?"

Relief blossomed in her chest when she saw him standing in her dusty living room; shoulders slouched in his usual manner. Why had she gotten so afraid? Once she had left him standing there, she had the incredible urge to run back and make sure he would still be there. So many things have left her.

Seeing him look at her with questions and concerns on his face, she felt stupid. Of course he wouldn't leave. Even if they were ever nothing more than friends, he wouldn't have left. Shikamaru didn't leave people when he thought they might need him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Straightening out the fresh shirt she had thrown on, she let her eyes leave his face and travel along the rest of the room.

And spotted the dead flowers.

Later on she wouldn't be able to figure out why but now as she stared at the moldy petals of the blue lily, she felt lost. Was that how she looked to everyone else for the last couple weeks, or was it months? A dying flower?

She felt like she was a dead flower, waiting to be crushed up and thrown away.

"Ino?"

Watching her closely, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel the uneasiness that one got when in a room with someone who was potentially unstable. Her panic expression had dropped away like water when her eyes left his. Glancing over his shoulder once, he caught sight of the flowers again.

Was it that hard to see a dead flower? Flowers die all the time when not cared for properly, she knew that better than anyone.

He casually turned to watch her when she silently brushed past him to kneel down in front of the arrangement. Her hand was hesitant as she reached out to touch one of the limp stems.

"I'm like this flower, dead and waiting to be thrown out."

There wasn't any bitterness in her tone, just understanding and acceptance and that irritated him to all Hell. Walking over to settle on the floor right behind her, Shikamaru inwardly took a deep breath before carefully wrapping his arms around her, pulling her away from the flowers and into his chest. Her body was cold, and his reacted by shivering slightly.

"A dead flower huh? But then isn't that okay? Dead flowers are just as useful after they wilt, they can be used to help grow other flowers, right?"

He was grasping at straws for the moment, this had not been in his line up for conversation. He was been expecting a fight maybe that led to something possibly more passionate but now he was sitting on a cold and unused floor. Holding his precious person in his arms; a young broken woman who was uncomfortably as cold as a corpse.

"Useful in death huh, that your idea of comfort words?"

Despite the bite in her tone, she knew he was trying, and the fact that his warm arms were securely wrapped around her was helping her to shake off the sudden melancholy. Perhaps it was the comfort of being back in her own private apartment, or the fact that he had insisted on coming with her but Ino found herself relaxing back into his embrace, allowing herself a moment of pleasure.

"I suppose it didn't sound too appealing to you."

His breathe was warm on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He didn't want to respond, being comfortable with the way she was leaning back into his chest. Ino wasn't a naturally cuddly person but then again, usually he wasn't either.

"I can't remember."

She could tell that it wasn't a honest answer but decided that for the moment it didn't matter. Pushing herself deeper into him, she slowly, hesitantly brought her hands up to rest over his arms.

"Don't…..please."

Shikamaru's back was beginning to hurt from being pressed awkwardly against the futon but he didn't even think of moving. Don't what? What was she murmuring as softly as her hands touched his arms. It was hazy; his usually over active mind was slow now, as his body began to relax. Tightening his grasp around the girl, he let his body slump over until they were lying on the floor sideways.

"Shika- what are you doing?"

Scooting her closer until his body covered the back of hers, he simply pressed his face into the silky hair and neck.

"Quiet troublesome woman, I'm going to sleep. We can fight or whatever when I wake."

Ino felt her mouth open in outrage as his breathing rapidly began to even out and become deeper. That lazy ass! Only he could fall asleep at a moment like this! She should kick him into next week!

Still, even as his hold on her loosened minutes later, she couldn't bring herself to wiggle out of his warm arms. Instead, she ignored the small pain in her chest and tried to move closer, blushing at the intimate contact of their bodies being aligned together.

"Jerk, what am I suppose to do until then?"

Muttering quietly, Ino waited until her eyes began to close.

A/N: Not quite as long, but I enjoyed the last bit with Shikamaru's moment of Narcolospy ) Read and Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 23

Ino woke with a start. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleepy haze from her vision, she searched her living room for whatever it was that broke her sleep.

Relaxing when she found no immediate danger, she let herself sink back against the warm body behind her.

Body?

Ah yes, she had momentarily forgot how Shikamaru got her to lay down with him before falling asleep.

Slowly becoming more aware of her current position, Ino let a smile on her lips. Her head was being cushioned by a muscular yet bony arm, hand lying limp in front of her face. When had he moved that? It was probably already asleep from the weight of her head.

Sliding off the arm, she very slowly rotated her body until she was facing the sleeping man, being careful not to disturb the snug grip the other hand had around her waist.

He frowned even while sleeping. Taking in the posed features, Ino gave into the urge and lifted her finger up to smooth out the creases between his brows.

"You think hard even in your sleep."

Smiling, she tenderly trace the thin arched eyebrows before trailing down along the cheekbone and eventually lightly tracing the full lower lip.

She dreamed of doing this; of waking up in his arms and touching his face.

Pausing to listen to his even breathing, Ino leaned forward to place a carefully soft kiss on his lips.

Leaning back she felt a jolt go through her body when the lips briefly curled up into genuinely content smile before falling back down. Had he waken up?

Only after fearfully listening for the next minute until she was positive that he was still asleep, did she allow herself to put her head back down on the ground.

I love you.

Would he hear? Would he understand?

The words were on the tip of her tongue almost begging to be whisper but she was a coward. Instead of speaking she nestled closer to press her face into the hollow of his chest and neck, inhaling the sweet scent mixture of masculine musk and forest. Shikamaru.

Smiling with complete ease, she let herself fall back asleep.

"_Ino!"_

_Turning away from the plant she was currently trimming, she blinked in surprised when Chouji walked through the door. _

"_Hey, what's up?"_

_Usually he only visited her twice a week, sitting on the floor by the counter as she puttered around the flower shop tweaking arrangements and throwing out dead blooms._

_Smiling at him as she straightened from her crouching position, her lips frozed when she saw the torn look on his face. Immediately she found herself in front of him._

"_What happened? Is someone hurt?"_

_Feeling her heart flutter at the mere thought of Asuma or Shikamaru being hurt sent her hands to clutch his big arm. Her fingers were barely able to grasp a third of his bicep._

"_Chouji!"_

_Watching him shake his head slowly, she swallowed harshly as he spoke._

"_No, they're both okay it's just that I wondered if you had heard the news?"_

_Feeling her diaphragm loosen as she began to breathe normally again, she quickly dropped her hands and turned back towards the flowers._

"_Don't scare me like that you blockhead! Anyway, what news?"_

_Spotting a crumpled looking rose, she changed her course from the lilies to the flower. Leaning down with a frown on her face, she began to carefully separate the sick looking stem from the healthy ones._

"_Sasuke is now on the missing nin list and Naruto left with the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya to train."_

_Thorns dug deep into her palm as her hand tightened around the stem. Suddenly the room was much colder as she felt her blood pressure drop._

_Missing nin? Training with a sannin?_

_She didn't turn when the doorbell rang as someone came in._

_They were both gone now? Naruto had taken the failed mission pretty badly but to leave must have meant he was going to train to get Sasuke back, right?_

_A missing nin?_

_A ninja to go against Konoha?_

"_Chouji did you tell her?"_

_Shikamaru's voice barely penetrated through her disturbed mind as she stared down at the blood droplets slowly dripping from her hand. _

_Missing ninja's usually betrayed their village._

_The stem suddenly snapped in two, the top heavy part falling to the floor as petals fell._

"_Ino?"_

_He really was lonely now._

Ino gasped at the pain, sitting straight up as her hand automatically went to clutch at her heart.

Wildly looking at her palm, she thought she could vaguely make out the small indents from the thorns.

Just a dream.

Abruptly slumping, she sighed heavily as the sweat on her brow began to cool. What brought that memory to the surface? Her dreams usually were disconnected and ridiculous but that one, that one she remember clearly as if she was reliving it.

"Ino?"

Looking up for the first time she realized that Shikamaru was by her side any longer but standing in the open doorway to her kitchen.

She smelt bacon. And eggs?

"What are you doing?"

Standing up, she caught the flash of concern in his eyes before he shrugged.

"Making something to eat."

He watched as she stretched her arms above her head, catching a glimpse of bindings underneath her cropped blouse before she lowered them.

"Did you plan on making me something or were you going to dine and dash?"

Shrugging as an answer, he turned to check on the bacon that was sizzling on the pan. He had caught the wild look she had on her face before that dumb mask slipped on. Sometimes it was surprising that it wasn't an actual mask and not her face.

"Moocher."

Hearing her enter the kitchen and begin digging in a cabinet, he felt content. So this is how it would feel if they were living together? He'd admit it was nice. She hadn't even nagged or yelled yet.

"I was going to wake you up, it's pretty late."

Ino glanced out the window to see the night sky while Shikamaru haphazardly dumped the bacon onto a plate.

"Shit, I won't be able to get back to sleep before we leave."

They both tensed for a moment at the thought of the mission.

It was her that finally broke the silence.

"It's part of the job."

Deciding to not respond with his various comments, Shikamaru choose to dish her up a plate too before heading towards the small table to eat.

He spoke when she finally followed him and sat down too.

"It doesn't mean you have to do it, or I have to like it."

Ino ignored that and focused on another problem, pushing her food around.

"What are we?"

She looked down at her plate when he didn't answer. Really, she had wanted to ask about the choice of breakfast for dinner but as she had opened her mouth different words came out. So this was it, she had fully crossed the line. There wouldn't be anymore balancing between things. She had perfectly set herself up to be torn apart again, and she wasn't even fully healed from before.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself before looking up at Shikamaru.

His lips crashed down on her mouth.

The sound of a plate crashing didn't register in his mind as he tilted his head to ruthlessly deepen the kiss. He was furious and delighted. Feeling her hands gripped his elbows tightly he smiled on her lips before drawing back.

She was beautiful.

Her face was flushed, lips swollen and eyes as wide as saucers as they looked up at him.

Without thinking he leaned down to kiss her again, not as rough as before but just as intense.

He released her to lean back after a few minutes.

"What the hell do you think?"

Ino was breathless. Unconsciously bringing a hand up to brush her lips, she watched as Shikamaru casually leaned back on the table, arms crossed as he frowned down at her.

She was trying to think but couldn't hear herself think, her heart pounding away in her ears.

That had been her first real kiss.

Still, as the minutes passed and his frown deepened, Ino's mind began to clear. Thinking fully now she felt her wonderment fade from her face as she thought of their situation.

"Troublesome, just answer."

Bringing a hand up to run through her hair she began cautiously, eyeing him like an exploding tag.

"I…don't think I can give you what you want."

His stomach dropped at her words and he fought for control on his expressions. But dammit if he was going to stop now, he_ would_ find a way around whatever her erratic mind was thinking.

"What is it you think I want Ino?"

He watched her burst out of her chair to start pacing in front of the table. Her expression was frantic with fear? Panic? Hope? He wasn't sure but his mind latched onto the basic indecision with fierce determination.

"I…I have issues Shikamaru! I'm like a cracked vase or something!"

Raising an eyebrow at that, he opened his mouth to respond when she continued.

"I worked so hard to get where I am! Free! Unchained! Bah, I don't want to become someone's property!"

She was desperate to shut herself up. What the hell was she saying? Here was the perfect moment to tell him how much she loved him but instead of confessing she was saying everything that would push him away. Ino wished that she could create shadow clones, just so she could slap herself.

"Shut up."

Pausing mid turn, she looked at him to see him standing tense and straight.

Ino felt miserable.

"Property? Is that really all that you worry about? Ino I didn't say I wanted you as a pet but as a … partner, lover, girlfriend, whatever you want to call a damn relationship."

She choked when he said lover but recovered enough to respond.

"I don't know, you deserve better. Besides we're teammates! What if this doesn't work out, we'd screw up our team."

She knew that she was really speaking to herself and not Shikamaru; she was trying to talk herself out of making this leap.

Shikamaru paused to gather his wits. He could tell that the battle was really between what she wanted and her twisted sense of logic. Watching her eyes stare away frantically while her head kept turning, fists were clenching and unclenching so fast it was a blur.

She was weakening. The thought almost had him smiling.

"Ino, I don't want 'better' I want you," he chased her eyes until they stayed on his before he continued, "We'll take it slow okay, I'm not rushing you into anything crazy. Bah! This is troublesome! Be with me and shut up."

Feeling stupid he watched as she slowly relaxed, her eyes narrowing before she heaved a sighed and raised a brow at him.

"Was that suppose to be romantic? 'Ba this is troublesome?"

Sighing, he ran fingers through his pulled back hair, ignoring the few strands that came loose.

"I don't know how to do this honestly but I'm not going to follow some invisible rule book. You say you don't want to be someone's property but have you thought that someone might be yours in return?"

Ino let the words sink in for a minute before grudgingly answering.

"Good point."

He smiled at her pouty face.

"Will you please stopping arguing against yourself?"

Doubt still swam in her eyes as he approached her. Reaching out to bring her to him, Shikamaru cupped her face between his hands.

"I want you, even if you're a broken vase."

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared into his warm dark gaze. Was this okay? Should she be this happy?

As his lips settled on hers, Ino closed her eyes and returned it; tears silently gliding down her cheeks. Bringing her hands up to clutch his vest, she clung to him as his lips nudged hers open so he could explore with his tongue.

She shivered with electricity as she hesitantly returned the gesture tasting salty tears. Ino felt him sigh against her mouth with pleasure. He removed his hands from her face and wrapped them around her midsection, bringing them together in a tight embrace.

This was right.

So right that she thought her heart was going to shatter from happiness.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Enjoy, Review!

Funny thing about the last part, I was listening to "Different Kind of Love Song." lol struck me funny.

So I caught up on the manga and well...I don't understand the whole Shikamaru/ Shiho,...How do people think they're getting together?

Obviously the next couple chapters will be them on the mission...good times ahead.


	24. Chapter 24

**...**

The sky was an inky canvas dotted sporadically with twinkling stars that were blocked by patches of gray clouds. Picture perfect of a peaceful night.

At least, Shikamaru wryly thought, it was peaceful _now_.

It really wasn't a big surprise that Ino had fallen back asleep, after their last kiss she had taken one look at his face and burst into a full sobbing jag. Her hands had clutched his vest hard as she had fallen to the ground, gasping and sputtering from the body wracking sobs that she couldn't control.

It was terrifying and he had a fleeting urge of wanting to turn and run away as far as possible, but he had instead sunk to his knees in front of her. And after prying her claws from his torn vest, he had simply held her as she cried her heart out.

Maybe he should have been concerned by this reaction, after all, wasn't the girl suppose to be annoyingly happy and chirpy when getting together a guy? But he knew that she hadn't done it just from them declaring their intentions, but from a wound that went deeper and into darker corners of her mind.

Ino had cried her last goodbye to childhood and the chains that had held her back.

Shikamaru knew that Sasuke had been a part of that farewell, and though he disliked the traitor, he wouldn't begrudge these tears that she shed for him.

One's goodbye was his welcoming, and he greedily accepedt it.

Finally, long after his lower legs had fallen asleep, she had finally cried and hiccupped herself into sleep.

He had hastily but carefully dislodged himself from his grip, quietly stumbling around the place as desperately needed oxygen flowed back into his legs.

Not once did he mutter a complaint.

Once blood flow had reached equilibrium again he had returned to tenderly scoop up the sleeping woman and made his way to her bedroom.

It had been an odd sensation, entering the room while carrying her in bridal-style. As if it had been a premonition déjà-vu, and he couldn't help but paused outside the door before snorting at his ridiculous moment of superstition.

So now he lay comfortably (and gratefully) on the mattress, contentedly cradling the blonde in his arms. She was so tiny, even with her taller frame she easily curled up like a child when he had first set her down. Without waking up Ino's body had curled up into a ball by the pillows, face lax with exhaustion.

Frowning, he had stood by the bed for a few moments. Simply soaking in the sight of her at a time when she was completely unguarded.

Had Ino always been that fragile looking? How could she be such a strong kunoichi when she looked as if a harsh word would break her?

For the first time in all their lives together, Shikamaru felt a bone shaking fear at the thought of her engaging in any type of battle.

Of course he had been afraid for her before, the stupid girl never knew when to shut her mouth and retreat, but that had been when he was just a teammate. Even later when he realized that his feelings went a little deeper then comradely, he still had the thin, very thin, wall of not being with her intimately. Yes, he thought that if he kept their relationship on a basic friendship level then he wouldn't be as hurt if something had happened to her.

Incredibly stupid and shallow.

But now though, as he held her against him, feeling the way her body fit against his own tall form, did he realize that those thoughts were only shallow reassurances.

Even the smart were blind sometimes.

Grunting softly as Ino shifted against him, Shikamaru felt his mind already leaping to the next thing that worried him.

This mission.

He scowled into the darkness as he unconsciously pulled the woman closer, as if holding her tighter would stop the task that she had to do.

Seducing his fucking ass, he was beginning to think that the Hokage was toying with them.

They had received the file containing the personal information of the group they'd go find but there hadn't been much to go off of. That always forebode ill with him, there hadn't been enough to form a solid plan.

It was going to be _really_ irritating to have to watch _his_ girlfriend flirt and simper at another guy. He wasn't even sure that Ino knew how to simper but if he found out, he wanted to be the one who had to be annoyed by it, not some crusty old guy.

Sighing loudly, he looked again out the window at the night sky, feeling dejected when he saw that the night was beginning to lighten.

Out of the two, he had been the one to get the least amount of sleep. The one who was suppose to _think_ during the mission.

What a pain in the ass.

Forcing his body to relax, Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to formulate possibly tactics and rearranging information as he waited for dawn to approach.

**…………………………**

Ino felt dry, as if her body had been depleted of its moisture. Of course, it almost had been with the way she had gone off the deep end and cried a frickin' ocean.

Grimacing at the memory, she stretched her arms high above her head as the rest of her body arched in attempt to unkink.

Her eyes flew open when her backside connected with something warm, solid, and decidedly male.

"Woman, move that or lose it. I'm trying to sleep and not in the mood."

Before she could think, Ino rolled away from the body and sat up to gaze down at the irritated face of Shikamaru.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

Frantically looking around, she was relieved to notice that at least her clothes were still on this time.

"_Trying_ to sleep, if you remember I didn't get any more because you got hysterical."

She felt embarrassed heat flood her face as she indeed remembered the previous night's event. Feeling mortified at her display of emotions and pleased at their situation. He didn't need to know the latter though, and she glared down at him as his eyes watched her closely.

Was he looking for any signs of regret?

That gave her a pause, and for the first time she did take in the circles under his eyes and generally haggard appearance. Then looking up, she almost blanched when she saw the small tear holes in the green vest that lay on the vanity chair.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up into her face as she stared across the room at his Chuuin vest. The expression it wore was embarrassed and he relaxed when he didn't see anything resembling regret or anger.

Closing his eyes, he let his lips twitch upwards before he responded.

"Don't be, I already knew you were a pain."

He found himself shoved off the bed, landing hard on the cold wooden floor.

Getting up on his knees with a life endangering response on his tongue, he glared at the closing bathroom door, but felt it dissolve into a grudging smile when he heard the light chuckling from within.

**……………………………..**

Ino stared at the two ninja that stood across from her and Shikamaru, confused at their presence.

"Where's Chouji?"

She had looked around for their partner when they had arrived at the village's gates but hadn't seen him. That worried her as Chouji wasn't usually late for missions, especially when it was somewhat important.

The brunette answered in a friendly voice, wide slanted eyes the color of chocolate crinkling at the sides with a smile.

"Hokage received some new information and felt that the mission required more, and Chouji was called on another mission that needed his skills."

Ino took in the new appearance of her fellow kunoichi, knowing full well the reasons behind the changes; mourning similiar to her own. The white shirt and red pants had been replaced with an outfit that looked more fit for a ANBU Black Ops then a Chuuin. The shirt was once again sleeveless and tight but instead of white or pink, it was a navy blue and plain. While the pants were form fitting capris that were a simple black color.

Luckily the twin buns still remained the ever present trademark of the weapon's mistress.

"So she traded you two for Chouji? What's the new information?"

Shikamaru stood close to her side, much closer than normal teammates would, but she ignored that as she felt the pleasant occasional brush of his arm or hand.

She shook her thoughts as the other member handed out a folder with a few papers for her boyfriend to skim through.

_Boyfriend._

The term sent several different kinds of shivers through her; fear, hope, happiness.

She smiled unconsciously.

"You seem pretty happy for a kunoichi about to seduce a stranger."

The drawl wasn't Tenten's pretty voice and it had Ino losing the smile fast as she took in their other team member.

She vaguely remembered him as a Special Jouuin, what was his name? His headband covered his head, leaving longish strands of dark brown hair sticking straight on either side of his appealing face. Dark eyes regarded her as his thin lips toyed with the senbon between them.

"Genma, right?"

He simply nodded, and Ino suddenly knew why he rubbed her the wrong way. He had the same lazy, unfussy posture and manner as stupid Shikamaru!

Narrowing her eyes on the thought of having two of a kind in a mission that would be stressful, Ino decided that she was not please and was _not_ going to hide it.

"Why would we need such a high ranking shinobi on this mission?"

Tenten grinned at her acid tone as the two men stared at her.

Shikamaru was the brave (or stupid) one to answer her question, shifting himself away to face her and yet not be in her immediate reach.

"There seems to be have been updates of him poisoning his….women, on grounds of suspicion. Also assassination."

Ino stopped for a moment, letting this sink in with the information she already had, and frowned. This was going to change up her plans, and she had to proceed differently if she was going to get anywhere near the man.

Shikamaru watched her reaction with guarded eyes, knowing the other two were watching them too.

Her body had gone still, and her face closed as she thought about it, and he had a sudden hope that maybe she would back out. It was a slim chance but he'd hope for it.

"I'm going to have to buy something before we reach the place."

He almost groaned at the distant tone. There she goes; sliding backwards to square one after all the damn work he had gone through!

That ungrateful pest!

"What will you need Ino?"

He felt like snarling at the girl when she asked, he did not want to know, but instead he lowered his shoulders and sighed. This was going to be a drag.

Ino felt Shikamaru slouched worse when Tenten asked the question, but she ignored it as she focused on the answer.

"I need to change the outfit I had planned on wearing, that reminds me. Shikamaru or Genma, do we have any details on what his previous whores wore?"

Genma simply shrugged to show he didn't know while Shikamaru didn't respond at all, just stared up at the sky with a unreadable look on his face.

Tenten shared a glance with Ino before the girl spoke to the other two.

"Shall we get going then?"

Ino silently took in the way the girl exchanged a look with the older man and rose mental eyebrows at that.

"Tsk, let's get this over with."

Ino hefted the bag on her shoulders waited as the others follow; it wasn't a emergency mission so they were allowed to take their time to go through with it, as long as they returned before the month's end.

The two girls held back as they set off, letting the two men lead them out of the village outskirts.

When their steady pace was set and the distance between them enough to ensure nothing above a whisper being heard, did Ino speak.

"Genma huh?"

She watched as the older girl blushed prettily while her eyes automatically went to look for the man in question before she looked at Ino with a knowing expression.

"Didn't think Nara was up to your par?"

Ino felt the bottom of her stomach drop as the comment pricked at old memories but she quickly covered it up with a mysterious smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tenten."

The girl caught the game and smile grimly herself.

"Then I don't what you mean either Ino."

...

A/N: My poor iTunes, it's been stuck on repeat for the last two hours as I wrote this. "What a Catch, Donnie" By Fall Out Boy was the inspiration for this chapter. (Ha! some subtle hints at future troubled thoughts and self esteem? I think so!)

Anyway, I'm sorry if that's not the proper way of spelling Genma, but that's how I added it to my computer and it's already stuck in my mind that way, so deal lol.

Btw, this is kinda a excerise with me because I'm writing the Tenten Genma fic as we speak and I'm going to try and write this mission in there too, just to see if I can do that without butchering it too much. Excitement is what I call that...

(Although it'll be a while before I post that on here..)

As Always, Read, enjoy and possibly review if it fancies you.


	25. Chapter 25

**...**.

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should be amused or frustrated, but it seemed like he was leaning towards the latter.

The foursome had been on the road for two days, and had stopped for the night to regroup and plan their next step.

This didn't really bother him, it was inevitable and he already knew what the next step was most likely going to be, so this left him with too much on thinking _what_ was going to happen when the first step was accomplished.

That was when the attractive blonde was going to move into enemy territory with Tenten while he and Genma waited it out until they had received the signal.

Before he wouldn't have minded having the less strenuous part of a mission, but now he almost felt on edge when he thought about how he would be sitting in wait while the bothersome woman was trying to get a man physically interested in her.

Watching said bother now as she sat across the small camp fire chatting with Tenten, he knew the worst part was knowing that the target would probably take the bait without any hesitation.

Was it karma? The reason for him falling for a girl that was nothing like his ideal. That must be it, the higher power(s) hated him, and spited him by making him feel only for his teammate.

He held back a smile when he thought of what he and teammate did when she forced him to go with her to get cooking water.

**………...….**

"_Get off your ass and come help me get water."_

_He frowned at her bossy attitude but refrained from retorting, just getting up from his position on a tree stump._

_Tenten grinned at him evilly when he met her eyes and Genma only gave him a sympathetic look as he followed the blonde out of the camp site. They had about a mile and a half from a small stream, a long way to carry water._

_He dragged his feet._

"_Don't be so lazy, you should be grateful."_

_Looking up from the ground, he had expected to see her marching ahead of him with an arrogant tilt to her head and sassy sway to her hips, but he found that the girl was closer than he had thought. As in, she was walking right next to him and her rude manner was gone now as it was replaced with a contemplative expression._

_He took the bait._

"_Why grateful, I do not like walking far just to carry water back the same distance."_

_His breathe caught when she gave him a shy smile, her hand slipping through to hook around his arm. _

"_Because you get to spend time alone with me stupid Nara."_

_Her eyes were downcast, and he felt his irritation at being put to work fade away as he slipped his hand out of his pocket to entwine his fingers with hers._

"_Yeah, slave time. Don't think I didn't realize that you brought me so you didn't have to carry it yourself."_

_Seeing her smile flash into a glare, he tightened his fingers around her to keep her from flinging away his hand, and grinned at her to least the bite of the remark._

_She didn't take it, turning to look away from his and muttering._

"_Last time I ask you, in order to be alone. Next time you can go with Genma."_

_He had shook his head at her childish tactics but smiled at them nonetheless, feeling better now that she wasn't acting like snob, or cold fish._

"_Tsk, troublesome."_

_Yanking her into the shaded area of a tree, he unceremoniously braced himself against the trunk while pulling her towards him. Smirking at the surprised expression on her face and the way her lips had parted, Shikamaru pulled harder until she was against him._

_And he had taken his time._

_Unlike their first kisses of harsh of need, these were slow and gentle to start before working up to new levels of _intensity_ that left them both gasping for air and other unacknowledged needs._

_He had reached up to ran a hand down the length of her back as their breathing slowed, enjoying the tint on her cheeks that he caused._

"_Nothing lazy about that…"_

_Smiling, he had responded by leaning back down._

**………………………..**

He was glad that she had set up that little tryst, and watching her now as she laughed lightly at something Genma had said to them, he had a small suspicion that she had done it to ease his own uneasiness about her part in the mission.

A perceptive pain he wouldn't mind being alone with again.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Ino looked up to catch his eyes on her, and he was secretly delighted when her cheeks turned a rosy color as she hastily turned away.

Good, his male pride wanted to smother her in blush-triggering memories of him before she left him to try and seduce another man.

He might be lazy, but he was a man.

"What outfit do you need to buy? Tomorrow we will pass a small village."

Ino quickly turned from Shikamaru's predatory stare and faced Tenten's. She wished he would stop doing that, maybe the water trip had been a bad idea. It was hard to concentrate on what was going on when he was shooting her those unfathomable looks that gave her the feeling of being undressed.

Bastard was cheating and he knew it!

Shaking her head, she answered the question with an offhand smile.

"I had brought a…let's say, more modest dress to match the older files but now that I have a little more detail about his past…friends, I have to alter the outfit to something more fitting to his tastes."

She watched in amusement as Tenten's eyes widened with understanding before speaking.

"Do you know…a lot about men's tastes?"

Ino only stalled for a second before answering, knowing that the other two were listening in now. One more intently than the other. Honesty would be best right now.

"Um, actually I've only gone on a date during missions. So my knowledge is pretty limited as I've never had to go too far."

She felt am embarrassed smile find its way to her face as she clenched a fist. Tenten's mouth parted slightly in shock.

"You've never gone on an actual date, but all those guys…"

The brunette trailed off as her eyes dimmed with sudden enlightenment. Ino watched curiously, as the girl sighed sadly before scratching her head.

"That was stupid of me to say, of course you wouldn't date, you're not that girl and with Sa-"

Ino cut her off, seeing the telling signs of Shikamaru's displeasure at the mention of Sasuke.

"It's okay, I'm just waiting for that someone, yeah know. Besides, no one wants to date a person who goes on seduction missions; it puts me in a weird position."

She had spoken impulsively but after hearing her words, Ino frowned. Really, who would want to be with a person who might have to do unspeakable things to dangerous strangers for the sake of getting information? Was it fair to the other person?

Genma was the one who broke the sudden silence, his monotone in its usual drawl as he spoke around his lethal toothpick.

"You are a kunoichi; this is for the safety of your village and its people. Any man willing to date you should know and respect that. Don't be stupid and doubt your worth just because the job is sometimes unsavory. Besides, there are men out there who appreciate the strength it takes to do the jobs no one wants."

Watching him speak, Ino got the feeling that the man wasn't speaking to her but to the stiffened young woman next to her. What happened to make Tenten question her worth? And more importantly, when did they get so close?

A small smile played on her lips as Tenten muttered.

"Wish these so called _men_ would show themselves before we get killed, it'd be nice to know they existed."

They didn't miss the darkening of Genma's expression as he unwavering stared at Tenten, and she stared unblinkingly back.

Ino knew when a third wheel wasn't welcomed.

Getting up and stretching, she headed towards the man who hadn't spoken at all. He was sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the sky blue sky.

Standing by his side, she shook her head as she stared down at him.

"You really are the laziest Chuuin ever."

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes before looking back up at the sky, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?"

Settling down on the grass by him, Ino sat back on her hands and looked up too. She knew him well enough to know when he was worried or not. He always avoided complete eye contact when he was.

"I exist, and am right."

She blinked and looked down at him just in time to see his eyes dart back up. It still hurt to be with him, to kiss him, to feel happy with him, but it was like an addictive drug that she refused to let go.

Glancing to see the two other ninja in what looked like a heated discussion, Ino sat up to release her tingling arms.

Moving one hand around the blades, she caught his questioning eyes as she grabbed one of his hands that were cushioning his head. Bringing it out from underneath, she rested her fingers between his before tilting her head back to stare up again, whispering loud enough for only him to hear.

"Don't be troublesome and insecure."

He watched as she looked down at him from the corner of her eyes, a soft imperceptible smile on her lips, and felt two very distinct feelings tighten his stomach.

Desire for the beauty gazing down at him.

And a sinking feeling at what she was about to do for their village.

**...**

A/N: Wow, two chapters out in one night, three total. What a lucky draw I'd say, perhaps it'd encourage some lovely reviews? lol

Song inspiration : Bering Strait : Safe in My Lover's Arms

Pretty sad song, but it clicked for odd reasons.

I apologize for any spelling errors, I'm too lazy to get a beta (actually don't want one) and definitely too lazy to re-read more then twice.


	26. Chapter 26

...

It was at times like these that he really wished he could be somewhere else. Frowning at the 'stuff' surrounding him, Shikamaru felt like he was trapped in a cage of frills and lace.

"Why do I feel like I'm slowly being choked?"

He grimaced in annoyance as he turned to look at the man that stood next to him.

"It's because we're in the middle of a woman's paradise."

Looking around at the clothing store, he sighed in agreement. The place must have built with women's interest in mind, because almost all the material was made for women. The last place on earth he wanted to be right now.

Glancing to the right, he watched Ino smile at something Tenten pointed out, responding to a question with a serious smile on her face. The article in question was a short black number that screamed unmentionables to Shikamaru, making him frown even more as Ino took it and place it over her arm.

Fuck.

And not funnily enough, he knew that was in her mind as she carefully picked or discarded dresses. She had to look fuckable to be able to pass this off, and while he was bias in thinking that she always looked like that, now she was being forced to go over the edge.

He really hated Tsunade right now.

It had been two days since they entered the village where they would buy supplies and gather information. It was a loose time for the mission, where specific details in the overall plan wasn't necessary and since he and Genma weren't over stimulated by shopping, they had been trying to fish information from the local pubs.

It wasn't going too well, or they _were_ getting the information they wanted, but not because of their hard work.

The girls were the leaders in this area.

Now only were they able to shop but they also knew how to flirt anything out of drunk or sober men. It was incredibly annoying for him and it was beginning to put a silent stress on the group.

Ino ruled the underworld of clubs and bars, and he was hopeless but to watch as she dressed up carefully every time for someone other than him. It was pure troubling torture to watch her lean over someone else's shoulder, 'accidently' brushing against them as she initiated conversation.

It was also troubling to see her eyes dull after a long night, making him feel ashamed to think that she enjoyed it.

The worst part had been the muffled crying that he could hear from the room she shared with Tenten, and although he couldn't really be sure it was Ino, it bothered him (and he suspected Genma too) that any of the girls were upset.

It was a mission though, and that took 'priority'. Ninjas never showed their feelings.

Genma whistled low under his breath, catching Shikamaru's attention. Looking up to glance at the older Jouuin, he followed his eyes across a few isles were the fitting rooms were located.

"How does it look, honest harsh opinion Tenten, no baby crap."

Ino stood in front of the girl with one long exposed leg cocked at an angle while her hands were settled on her hips in what was she hoped appeared as confident lazy. The file had said the sick bastard like his woman dark and sultry, and while she was bright in physical coloring that did not mean she couldn't pass off a dark aura.

She thinks.

"Honestly, you look like you've been tossed around by a few and know what to be expect and what is expected, ya?"

Turning around, she stood in front of the full length mirror outside the dressing room one more time. The dress was _short_, stopping maybe three inches below her butt and she had to resist the urge to yank it down lower. It was black and strapless, which she found as a plus in more than one way; made movement easier if she needed to fight, and it showed off an alluring amount skin.

She hated it.

"I think someone appreciates the sight but not the reasoning behind it Ino."

Ino had been reaching up to pull out her hair to see the affects when Tenten spoke. Using the mirror instead of turning around, she looked to find a pair of scorching black eyes in the face of a disapproving Shikamaru. What was she suppose to do about it? This was a mission.

"Yeah?"

She turned away to find Tenten giving her an impenetrable look.

"What?"

Breaking the expression, the older girl sighed while reaching up to sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess I was going to say you don't have to do this, but I understand why you have to. It's a matter of worth huh?"

Ino slowly nodded, taking in the dark circles under the brunette's eyes and the furrow on her brow. Dropping the sexual pose and kicking off the heels she had tried on, she made her way to stand in front of the girl.

Efficiently blocking their faces from the onlookers, Ino let her professional mask drop for a second as she placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Did he ever know?"

Tenten shook her head, sighing tiredly, and Ino responded by nodding hers.

"Genma knows?"

Panda eyes widened before a small acknowledged grin made its way to her friend's lips.

"He witnessed some of my…weaker moments and he has oddly been a good support but that's all! He's not as Beautiful."

Laughing lightly at the obvious denial, Ino stepped away and into the changing room, hurriedly stripping off the black number.

"No, good-looking is not equal to beautiful Tenten."

A mental image of Shikamaru's crooked grin and the memory of his kisses popped up in Ino's mind as she muttered.

"Sometimes it's better."

Leaving the discarded dresses in the room, she met a contemplative Tenten outside. The girl was staring across towards the two men, who were both sporting a caged animal look, and Ino let her silence show her that she was listening.

"I just kinda understood his pain ya know? Isolated from family, and stuff, I wanted him to reach out to me for support."

Tenten paused when Genma glanced over at them before raising a hand in question, she nodded before continuing. The air was suddenly constricted in Ino's throat as she listened.

"At first I felt like I had stepped into wet brick; unable to move or breathe. Lost forever in this terrible rut, but then he showed up and pushed me over, breaking me out of the mold. Sure, my feet are a little heavier, my steps a little slower. I'm more cautious and less forgiving, but I found that by Neji's unintended rejection, I am stronger in ways I've never realized until now, and" she nodded with her chin towards the now approaching men, "he was the one who help me do it."

Tenten's expression was thoughtful and serene, a small smirk on her face as Genma stopped by her side while Shikamaru stood in front of them. Ino looked into Shikamaru's frowning face of boredom, feeling something sharp and white hot lance through her chest when his eyes softened momentarily on her before disappearing.

"Please tell me you guys are done and we can leave."

Feeling uncharacteristically affection towards the lazy bum, Ino gave him a sincere smile as she walked by him, brushing her along his shoulder.

"Stop bitching, I'm going to pay now."

She heard Tenten's laughter and Genma asking a question while she made her way to the small counter that was the check out. It had been an eye opener to hear Tenten's words. She felt a little more at peace for some reason, as if she had been absolved.

Mindlessly hearing the cost from the young shop girl, Ino barely registered the amount as she counted and handed over the money.

She supposed one of her more major faults was that she wanted to help. All her life she had been held back by invisible chains that had been created her parents or her. She hated her own so much that she automatically reached out to those she could empathize with, trying to help them from the pain and loneliness that she couldn't even get away from.

Deep down, Ino knew she always blamed herself for not being able to help Sasuke, and that she was just as bad as everyone else for isolating Naruto when he was a small child. It was the kind of guilt that slowly began to eat away at the soul, twisting and darkening as it grew.

Did Shikamaru see that part of her? She was positive that if he knew that he would understand, but that didn't mean he would want to be with that.

"Let's get something to eat before heading back to the inn to plan for tonight."

Shikamaru watched Ino when the three caught up with her outside the building. Her face held a strange expression, as if she thought of something that was both disturbing and enlightening.

He almost felt wary of the look.

"Alright, where shall we eat today?"

Tenten's sing song voice and easy going manner was enough to loosen up the group, and he couldn't help but glance at the way Genma was closer to the short brunette then comrades normally would be.

This was becoming one big mess of hormones.

There was him and Ino, which despite his attempts of avoiding, raged with problems that needed to be fixed. While there was Genma and Tenten, something that seemed to be on a similar spinning top that he and the blonde were on.

Silently sighing in defeat, he turned his face up to the bright sunny sky.

Tsunade liked to play dangerous games and he could only hope to think that their little team wasn't fatally damaged because of that. What the hell was the woman thinking by sending them out as a group? Even the greatest shinobi had a limit to their emotional capacities, and none of them here were even close to being 'greatest'.

"Ya know, I asked a question!"

Shikamaru looked around to see Tenten frowning agitatedly at him and blinked.

"Why do I have to decide where we eat? I could care less."

Ino's voice by his ear had him stiffening.

"But of course you have to decide, oh great leader."

The warm breathe on his neck sent tingling sensations down his back, and he slid his hands into his pockets to keep from grabbing her face and shutting her up with his lips.

"Tcha, it's the woman's job to provide food, you two choose."

He knew before he had said it that it was going to result in physical response, and he knew that she would give him that devastating attractive glare before yelling at him. He knew and yet he still opened his mouth, waiting when he was done to see the signs that he had affected her somehow.

"You sexist jerk!"

Of course, his plan was sabotage by the other female in their group, and he replaced the disappointment on his face with a grimace when Tenten began yelling at him. Genma's face was amused as the girl carried on a short lecture before punching him hard in the shoulder and huffing off to walk with Ino. He had barely caught a smile from the blonde before she began laughing at him with Tenten.

What the hell was the damn Hokage thinking when she made_ him_ captain of a team with _two_ overbearing women? Was it really that needed for her to torture him?

Looking grumpily at the backs of the girls, Shikamaru somehow felt like he was the buttend of several estrogen jokes.

...

A/N: If there are any mistakes, Oops. Reviews make the fingers type faster (I'm trying for a hundred, gotta have some goals in life lol)

As always, read, enjoy, stay tune

Update: maybe I should clear a few things up.. Neji didn't openly reject Tenten, it was more of a unrequited love type thing on her part, but I don't want to go too deep into it because I'm writing their story, which will clear that situation up. Right now, they are just kinda characters to show the main characters what they are missing I suppose you could say. ya? This chapter was suppose to be more of a transition towards the actually missions part, and to have Ino begin to understand herself more...

I'm sorry if it's confusing and unclear.


	27. Chapter 27

................................

Ino knew that people love her for who she was pretending to be, and that for her to keep their love, she kept on pretending. Performing.

She had become locked in an image and sadly got use to her chains. Her mask. She was afraid that if she showed them who she really was, that she wouldn't be loved anymore.

That's why the mask became a hated, precious possession.

Rolling onto her back, she shoved the hapless hair off her face in a manner that would seem as if she was still sleeping. She did not want to disturb the room's other occupant, who had been quietly sniffling for the last hour.

Tenten was a tough nut to crack, and Ino knew that the girl would be mortified if anyone acted as if she was fragile. She probably understood only because she felt the same.

Kunoichi's had a bigger stigma about crying than any Shinobi. Results of being looked down upon.

Another reason that had her keeping her breathes deep and even was the fact that for the last couple days, they would take turn crying themselves to sleep and if she knew that if she got up now and confronted the crying girl, Ino would then have to confront herself.

That was definitely not something she wanted to do tonight; the night before she started the infiltration.

Rolling away from Tenten, Ino curled up on her side and opened her eyes. Even though she couldn't see in the inky shadows, Ino knew that the skimpy black dress was laying out on the chair, with a pair of slinky black sandals to match. Ready for the attention they were obviously designed to get.

Oddly, the usual nauseous feeling that always accompanied her in these situations was absent now, leaving her stomach feeling numb at the emptiness. And in the protective covering of the night, Ino let her face fall into a sad frown.

She did not want to do this, and did not want to wear the black dress.

The quiet rustle of the door being slid open had Ino instinctively relaxing her fake sleep even more. Straining her ears as she calm her breathe and heart, she listened as the soft footsteps made their way over towards the other girl, who had gone silent.

Genma.

For a second she tried to block out the quiet noises as Genma whispered comforting nothings to the other girl, but when Tenten began to respond with less controlled sobs did Ino decide that she did not want to hear anymore.

Sliding out of bed roll, Ino completely ignored the still figures on the other side of the room. Getting up and shaking out her hair, she silently moved through the door the Jouuin had just come through, closing it behind her.

The girl's and boy's rooms were separated by said door, and she was grateful for the short distance she had to go before she was able to kneel down by the sleeping figure.

Funny how she wanted to be in one man's arms the night before she was going to try and get another. Was she a terrible and dirty person for it?

At first, Ino didn't do anything, just simply stared down at his shadowed face. It was difficult to see, since this room didn't have the moon's light coming through the window, but after a few seconds letting her eyes adjust she was able to make out basic outlines of his face and body.

No, Shikamaru wasn't beautiful like Sasuke or Neji,….but….

Just as she reached out to touch his cheek, a voice stopped her.

"Ino?"

Endless eyes the color of the outside sky stared up at her as she stilled before dropping her hand back onto her lap.

What was she doing?

Everything had become chaotic since she left her apartment that day, following Shikamaru with a leaden down heart and broken soul. Now she was feeling more alive, as if being in his presence while knowing that he could see her was intoxicating and like a junkie, she was hooked.

The kind of addiction that caused so much pain because it felt so good.

Feeling something wet against her cheek, Ino quickly rubbed her tears away on her bare shoulder.

She really was unstable. All the resurfacing emotions were suffocating, her mind and body weren't sure how to handle the overload. They were either being completely cut off or allowed to burst out in large spurts. And about to go try and sexually seduce dangerous information out of a stranger had her feeling caged and overwhelmed.

A rough hand gently slid across her cheek and Ino looked to see that Shikamaru was sitting up, the blanket pooling around his narrow waist. The pale skin of his lean torso was darkened from the shadows, and despite her emotional crisis, a blush flamed her face.

"Ino?"

He might be considered a genius, but Shikamaru had no fucking idea what to do. Watching Ino cry miserably by him was nerve-racking and he really did not like it. For one, the sight caused a part in his chest to tighten annoyingly, while his body began to react before his mind.

Touching her skin, he was once again surprised at how cold it was. Did she not retain heat at all? His question was answered when the skin beneath his hand grew hot from the blush that he couldn't see in the dark.

Grinning like a shark, he let his other hand trail up to entwine in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"So innocent? Or am I really amazing?"

It had meant to be a joke that would no doubt cause pain (for himself) and tension relief, so Shikamaru was taken aback when the tears worsened.

Shit.

"Ino, Ino I was kidding."

Was she a virgin? He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. It didn't matter, people were forced to do things that were not always pretty and besides, he really didn't care. As long as he was her permanently last.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

Her long slender fingers were hovering in the space between them, as if she was torn in wanting to touch him and what he guessed was fear of touching him.

Slowly, so she had time to pull away if she disagreed, Shikamaru pulled her down until she was lying beside him on the small bed roll. He carefully tucked the blanket over her before tucking the material between their bodies. It at least gave the illusion that there was a barrier in the small space between them.

He had let go of her neck but only to switch to holding her hand, letting it rest in the crack between their thighs.

Letting the silence lengthen, Shikamaru waited for the young woman to pull herself back together, or at least control the tears. Then, then he would ask his questions and hopefully get his answers.

"Okay, I feel better now that I cried."

Ino laughed a little as she brought her free hand up to wipe away the drying tears and soggy nose. It was ridiculous, but she really did feel better after crying, like she flushed out the emotional excess that had been pent up.

Shikamaru obviously was skeptical, giving her a side glance that clearly said he didn't believe her.

This time her smile was sincere, catching one of his half smile in return.

"Seriously, I feel better. I think it's just all the stress."

A small silence fell until Shikamaru spoke, his voice serious and so quiet that Ino had to scoot closer to hear him.

"You hold too much inside, it's starting to break you down."

He would have said more but it was troublesome knowing that if he said too much than she would only push farther away and that was something he did not want. Despite rumors, he was _not_ infinitely full of patience.

"I can deal, I just… really don't want to do this Shika but I will because I know that I'm probably the only one to pull it off."

Shikamaru forced himself not to stiffen up because he knew that she was right. Ino was perfectly made for being a seductress assassin. It wasn't just her body or looks, she was dead smart when it came to navigating men around when she needed to get information without seeming suspicious.

Chouji and he had been down that road once too often, and always fell for it. That did not mean he liked the fact.

So instead of admitting she was right, Shikamaru turned towards her while sliding down the mat until his head could rest comfortably on the spot right under her chin. He felt her stiffen in what he could only assume was surprise or unfamiliarity, and forced himself to stay relaxed against her. Adding to the casualness by tossing an arm across her middle.

He smiled against her neck when she finally relaxed, and even hesitantly brought up a hand to place on his arm.

"I still don't have to like it Ino, and don't try anything stupid or heroic. If you get stuck, you _will_ call for help." He let the _or else_ linger in the air, not bothering to be tactical about it.

Ino remained quiet for a moment, and Shikamaru breathed in her pleasant smell as he unconsciously matched his breathing with hers.

He must have been becoming too comfortable in his spot, because her next question startled him out of the light doze he had fallen into.

"What are we? Like, when we get back, should we?"

Blah, there goes his peace, but he tried not to begrudge her thinking. Of course Ino would be worried about the future, not just because of her 'reputation' but also the fact that she was a creature of habit and structure. Drastic changes in Ino's life never went well; he only had to bring up Sasuke's leaving to know that Ino depended upon whatever mental routine she had.

Caution was his plan.

"What do you want Ino?"

If he was being honest, or at least open, he would have admitted that he already considered them a sealed deal. Who cared about labels and stuff? All that crap was unimportant in the big scheme of things. They were ninja, employed in constantly life endangering situations where you never knew if you were going to make it back alive. Who wanted to take the time for ridiculously old-fashioned ceremonies? Take the moment and live in it, because it might be the last you had, right?

Unfortunately, even Shikamaru disagreed with himself.

Sure, he would love to skip all the preliminaries but even he saw the benefits of going through the whole ordeal. If he had a public, and very official claim on Ino then he wouldn't have to worry about other guys….as much.

So what if he was a lazy chauvinistic possessive bastard. He wanted what was his to remain his.

Besides, his mother would skin him alive if he skip the 'important' stuff.

"To be with you."

Ignoring the disgustingly mushy feeling in his stomach, Shikamaru saw that this was a pretty big admittance from the girl, and he hedge for reassurance.

"Even…if..it was permanent?"

It felt as if the room froze, everything being enveloped in the stillness that radiated off the woman underneath his head, but he didn't dare look up.

He wasn't _that_ stupid.

Ino had to remember how to breathe, as the air in her chest began to feel tight and restricted. Permanent? What did he mean? Oh, she couldn't fool herself; Shikamaru was a stickler to doing things as close to protocol as he could without actually having to do work, which was something only he could pull off.

This only made her think there was another reason for whatever he was asking her for, but couldn't think of anything. What stuck though was that he wanted to be with her in at least a somewhat unchanging way. Her, Ino Yamanaka, not some bimbo that she had pretended to be.

That left her totally confused.

In order to buy her unraveling thoughts more time, Ino spoke at random, purposively using a dry tone.

"You know this is a little fast right? Or do you even know what you're asking?"

The usual laughter that would have accompanied her jab was gone as he pushed up from her to lean over her. Not a trace of humor in his eyes as he looked at her with an expression that did nothing to convince her that he was lazy.

"I know."

Feeling disoriented at their position and mostly their conversation, Ino resisted the urge to shove him off and instead took a breath before whispering.

"Shikamaru, I don't know."

His face cut her off and she tried to imperceptibly sink deeper into the bed.

"Ino, this indecision is getting _very_ boring. And I have this _deep_ suspicion that you are only holding back because your highly erratic mind thinks you don't deserve it. Now I'm being awfully patient but I'll let you know, I do _not_ like watching guys hit on you, and to be on this fucking mission that has you going after a guy in a whore's disguise, does _not_ please."

By now his face was very close to hers, and if she had taken a deep breath her lips would have touched his.

She tried to stay with shallow breathes as his eyes bored into hers, leaving no option to look away.

............................

A/N: Enjoy.


	28. Chapter 28

.............................................

He usually wasn't that guy.

The guy who pushed himself onto others, the aggressor, it never made sense to him. Why make the first move when he could get more information out of waiting and watching? It just made sense to act submissive until he had a good plan.

But then again, when it came to Ino, nothing followed 'sense'.

She drove him crazy, and if he had known better he would have pinned it on evil manipulation. Why was she so important to him? She had blossomed late as a kunoichi, but that didn't really matter; people grew at their own paces, so that wasn't it.

Of course she was beautiful, but in Shikamaru's experience beautiful looks meant annoyingly strong personalities. He thought of his mom, Temari, the Hokage, and almost every other girl in the infamous Konoha Eleven and his protective mind shuddered away from all the willpower.

Ino have plenty of strength and personality, almost too much of both. She had chopped them up into little pieces that she could rearrange to her liking, so nothing was rarely ever genuine or natural for her. This resulted in a dual persona that was tearing her down.

In that aspect, Ino was as just a tactician as he was, only in a different area.

Despite all that though, she was unpredictable, untamed, and unwell.

Nothing average about her.

So why, did he had these incredibly violent urges towards her? When he woke to see her dowsed in darkness; the jet shadows creating a medieval beauty around her as her let down hair settled carelessly around her slender form. He had been torn between yanking her down on top of him and shoving her away so he wouldn't yank her down.

Troublesome nag.

So here he was, at the brink of his limit (limit to what? He didn't know), leaning over the stunned young; whose expression looked torn between crying and anger. He wasn't sure which he wanted her to lean towards, as both were more trouble for him.

"You need someone better."

If he hadn't felt her breathe along his face, he would have missed it entirely. Her mouth had barely moved when she spoke, and to his dismay he saw that tears won the battle and were now leaking down her face. It had to be the most he's ever seen Ino cry, and it disgusted Shikamaru that he was the reason why, but that didn't stop him.

"No, I don't. I want you, even if you are stupidly low on self-esteem."

He soothed the bite out of the remark with a gentle kiss, and despite the panic attack, Ino felt herself relaxing.

"I think you're the stupid one."

His answer was another kiss.

She was tired. Tired of the self inflicted pain, of the façade, and she was beginning to think that it'd be easier to just give in to what she has always wanted.

When she sighed, she caught the triumph gleam in Shikamaru's eyes, and frowned.

"I'm not getting married, end of story."

Obviously he thought he won, because he sat back to give her space, lightly sitting on her shins. Ino sat up to match his gaze, having felt disadvantage when she was lying down. She missed his grin in the darkness.

"Good, all that ceremony shit is too much work."

She shrugged, not really caring about his reasons.

"But I want you to take my last name and wear a ring."

Ino's shrugging abruptly stopped, and she saw his eyes narrowed at her new tension. Chains, he wanted to chain her too.

"Why?"

She didn't stop her voice's colder tone. Chains, chains, chains, that's all he wanted. Wants a on claim to his property. It hurt more than it should have.

"Because…Ino..if we are together, we are together with only each other. I want other guys to know that without having to confront them because that would be a pain in my ass."

He watched as she reared back only to be stopped by the added weight on her legs.

"I'm not property!"

Feeling the urge to shake her, Shikamaru instead reached forward to touch her shoulder, though he wasn't sure if it was to keep her still or to make her more aware of him. It was becoming a long night.

"I know you aren't dammit! You are super strong, super stubborn, and incredibly super annoying, a never ending pain in my ass and I've never wanted anything as much as I want you!"

It was a snarl that she's never heard from the normally calm distant man, but the rough sounding voice just showed her how much it really was taking him to say all this.

Warmth blossomed in Ino's chest as she felt something tighten and break before her whole body relaxed.

Feeling as if she dropped into a dream, Ino reaching out a hand to touch the corner of his eye, letting her fingertips trail down. He was always so warm, why did she always think of him as cold? Probably because he reminded her of her own distance from everyone else.

The hand trailed down a stubbly chin and neck, before dipping down to delicately trace his collarbone and shoulders.

Shikamaru felt himself shiver as he saw her eyes lower until they were dark slits and took a shallow breathe in attempt to calm his pulse.

"I should be really mad for what you just said, but okay."

He stared at her uncomprehending, and saw a slow smile tilt her lips. Her hand paused above his heart, and he felt like blushing at what it gave away until what she said clicked.

"Okay? As in, yes you'll get a ring and change your name?"

Abruptly the hand fell away and Ino's expression became a poker face. Shikamaru's mind went on instant alert as he saw a calculating look enter her narrowed eyes. No way in hell was he going to negotiate! Bah! Damn woman, getting his body all worked up, what a dirty trick!

"Isn't that fast though Shikamaru? One day we're struggling to even admit 'this' and now you want to buy rings?"

He started to open his mouth to argue his point,that yes he did want too but she cut him off with a hand on his arm and shake of her head.

"Not so fast, I know you think it's all lame but what about courtship? You just want to move in like that? We haven't even looked at places together, I could be a really terrible person to live with, let alone be with."

Ino's expression was light and open; the hand on his arm was cool but tender.

"Damn, that's all very boring."

The nails of the hand dug into his arm suddenly as she frowned dangerously.

"Boring?"

Oops.

Ino pushed him hard on his chest, sending him off her legs so she could stand up, ignoring the pins and needles from his dead weight. It was all overwhelming and, glancing at the window to see dawn approaching, she had to start getting ready for a mission that Shikamaru just made easier and harder. Easier in the fact that she knew that he wanted her despite everything that was ugly but more difficult because now he would be on her mind the whole time.

For a simple guy, he made a lot of things more complicated.

Ino smiled. She wouldn't change him for the world, and if she was honest, she wasn't too upset about him wanting to skip all the crap and just be together. After all, she highly doubt anyone else would understand their strange relationship.

Walking towards the other room, where the others no doubt heard every word that was exchanged, Ino spoke over her shoulder, concealing the smirk on her lips but unable to hide the smile in her voice.

"Well _Nara_, I'm going to get ready now for the mission. Maybe you should make an _effort _to get up too, if that's not too _troublesome or boring_."

She had just reached the door when strong arms surrounded her. Ino flushed when he pulled her back into his chest, encircling her entirely as he breathed in her ear and on her neck.

"Nowhere near our houses, specifically mine."

His voice was serious and she choked back laughter as she paused to look at him over her shoulder. His lips met hers and she momentarily lost her train of thought until he pulled back to grin at her, one of his hands sliding down until it rested lightly on her inner hip. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"No marriage, just exchanging rings with promises of you nagging and me being lazy, and then going to our house for a _non_-honeymoon night, right? Nothing marriage-like in that."

After she scowled and shoved him away with a girly "hmph!" Ino rammed open the door without a care about the other occupants and stormed to grab the clothing. Than making her way towards the door that led to the bath house, she paused to throw a glare at Shikamaru.

He was slouched in the doorway, hands in pockets looking for all the world as if he was going to drop with boredom, except the pair of happily gleaming eyes as they met hers.

No, not beautiful, but there was nothing shallow in his unique magnetism that drew a blush to her cheeks, smile to her lips, and a painful feeling of happiness in her heart . It was much more.

"Fine, stupid lazy ass."

With that, Tenten and Genam stared wide eyed as Ino slammed the door shut before turning eyes full of wonder towards the openly grinning man in the doorway. Tenten shared a quick glance with the other man before asking.

"What just happened?"

Shikamaru chuckled before turning away from the vibrating door, a half-cocked grin on his face.

"She's going to non-marry me"

He laughed as they shared another mystified look before Genma shook his head.

"That fact that you guys can decide that on a _seducing_ mission is beyond my years of wisdom."

Tenten hit the special Jouuin in the chest when Shikamaru's grin faded and his eyes narrowed. Seeing his expression, Tenten hit him again, receiving a complaint.

"You thoroughly ruined the happy bubble! Pig!"

Then ignoring his reproachful gaze, she turned to try and fix the damage. He was right though, even if he was as tactful as a mule, this was a mission with implied sexual intentions. Tenten frowned, no, Ino and Shikamaru were smart. Surely they will keep their cool during a mission.

................................

A/N: I'm not going to even lie, I usually re-read through my chapters twice (shocking I know) but I totally skipped doing that this time. I just wanted to post it. lol

David Gray's song "Sail away" reminds me of Shikamaru. It has a lazy sensual bassline (bassit here, so I appreciate it lol) and good lyrics. This part especially;

"Sail away with me honey, put my heart in your hands. Sail away with me, What will be will be.....Crazy skies all wild about now.....Never knew quite waht I had.. Little Darling if you hear me now. Never needed you so bad.. Spinning round inside my head.."

Anyway, I had a crazy Shikamaru story idea today (while handwashing dishes, it's good to be reminded that your hands are tools just as good as a washing machine lol) and I contemplating on writing and posting it on here (along with every other idea I get lol), but am not sure if I should have a pairing. Any suggestions on who should be lucky enough to be paired up with him? =) Feel free to put them in reviews (haha I'm a sneaky punk)

Read, Enjoy- and thanks!

Arc


	29. Chapter 29

.............................

The night was hot, humid and sultry. Sweat was easily forming on his skin, as if it was a physical form of reminder that it was perfect night for intimate relations.

And he had to wear a fucking heavy vest.

"I really hate this weather! I'm soaked with my own sweat!"

Tenten's infuriated voice was a hoarse whisper, as the three were watching the outside of the club from a spot a little ways away. She was propped in the middle, attempting to keep her short pink silk dress clean in case she had to jump in for assistance. Shikamaru was amused to see that she had kept her hair in the twin panda ear buns, and after she had caught him smiling at them she had haughtily said that they were sexy in their own way.

He had caught the 'what the hell' look on Genma's face before they both looked away

She was right though, in her own unique way, Tenten's appearance was attractive.

But he wasn't really concerned by her though; almost all his attention was on the outside platform of the building below them.

"That's gross."

Genma's voice was quieter, but Shikamaru agreed, though he wasn't sure if the man was talking about Tenten's complaint or what they were currently watching.

Ino's sexified form was easy to pluck out of the crowd. Her gleaming gold waves shine from the colorful lanterns lights. She had opted for an appropriately untamed hair style that both attracted and flaunted her full cherry lips and dazzling eyes that stood out against the smoky eye makeup.

But that damn dress.

It irked him to the extreme. It didn't need to be that revealing when her face was appealing enough! It was too short! If she had to bend over everyone would be able to see parts of her that….well.. that _he had not seen yet._

"I think she's found the target."

Genma's voice broke through his thoughts, and Shikamaru sharpened his focus as he watched the blonde stop in front of a loaded table. They had opted for not using any telecommunications device, as she would be in an area where there would be too much noise. Instead Ino had cleverly made up from body signs that would alert them to anything.

Tenten leaned forward in sudden intense interest, and when he chanced a quick glance he saw that Genma was tilting his body in a way that concealed the brunette from the most possible attack entrance.

"Which one was he again? Tall, bald, or fat?"

Genma's low chuckle was lost to Shikamaru as he answered.

"He's actually quite attractive for his age, that's why he's such a lady's man."

Tenten frowned at him when Shikamaru let out a low growl. Placing a hand on Genma's arm, she waited until she was sure the tense shinobi was focused on Ino before silently shaking her head at him in a signal for no more jesting.

He shrugged apologetically before turning back. Their genius leader wasn't the only one suffering form nerves.

Shikamaru ignored the by-play, too busy to care as he watched Ino strike up a conversation with the table. She was skillfully leaning forward, resting a hip against the table allowing her to hitch a long tones thigh up to rest. Her arms nonchalantly rested on the hip, giving an advantageous view of her upper assets.

He felt like choking old Granny Hokage.

Pushing those thoughts away, he watched as one particular guy stood up and bowed to his blonde before taking her hand and leading to the dance floor. He was tall and dark haired, his dress was of the most expensive materials.

"That's him, target in contact."

The other two tensed in preparation as the shinobi began the wait.

.................................

Ino worked fast, but the man was working faster.

He had spun her out onto the dance floor, not waiting a full song before drawing her in close and she would have felt dizzy if it hadn't been a mission. The band's music pierced her ears as he drew them closer, but her smile was full and sensual as she leaned in to speak.

"Like the song? Or the lack of being able to speak?"

She made sure to brush his ear, pushing away the disgust or chills at touching his skin. He had a very unpleasant feeling surrounding him, and she probably only noticed it from all the years of going inside people's minds but he had what she called 'bad aura'.

"Oh, I'm more of a doer than speaker darling, that's how I got so high so fast."

Loose lips, was her uncharitable thought as his hand slid from between her bare shoulder blades to her middle back. The response was goose bumps that she got when she had the creepy feeling of being watched, which she was.

Catching his murky green eyes, she smiled in what was suppose to be an appreciative way as she glanced around the room, searching for anything out of place.

Her gaze landed on a table in the corner.

Ninja, and not Konoha's.

Turning back, she became heavy lidded and languid as she spoke in a low voice.

"I do like to be tipped back once in a while."

His laughed sickened her, but not as badly as when he slowly tipped her back until she was elegantly arched, her face upturned and her eyes searching for the spot where the others were located. This was a signal of bad company.

"You're very flexible.

Letting him think her weak, Ino let him easily pull her back up and smiled again, laughing in a lightly as she responded.

"Of course, don't tell me that is a bad thing to you?"

His answering smile made her feel undressed and dirty. Ew.

The fast paced music slowed, and Ino felt trepidation as a slow couples song started. The dance floor was suddenly _too_ crowded for her comfort and she fought the urge to throw her gaze up to where she knew Shikamaru was watching.

Calm, breathe. Calm, breathe.

"Are you from around here Baby?"

Fighting the grimace at the pet name, Ino shook her head, ignoring the long waves that tumbled everywhere.

"Oh no, I travel frequently. New places, new faces as I like to say."

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ino felt someone else touch her back. Anxiety mixed with claustrophobia started in but she firmly pushed them back as she moved in closer. This place was too crowded .

"I won't stay long here though, shame to say."

His hands were drawing circles on her back, slowly inching lower and lower as his voice was huskier then earlier, with a hint of …laughter?

"Why's that?"

Ino forced her hands to slide up his chest and around his neck.

"Oh I heard that there are some stuff people here, scary ninjas who randomly kill. Pretty girls like me need security, not violence."

A feather light touch on the upper swell of her butt had Ino's skin crawling with the geebeez, and she swallowed the shudder of repulsion, while firmly pushing Shikamaru's face out of her mind.

"Well you're dancing with the most dangerous one here, I deal with the higher up."

It was obviously said in order to brag but Ino mentally rolled her eyes. This guy was supposed to be a gigolo? What was happening nowadays was everyone's taste getting poorer?

She simpered prettily at him.

"Oh? I heard the leader was a scary looking guy in a…trench coat?"

It had been in the file but she was here to confirm, plus the lady at the clothing really had mentioned something small in passing.

His eyes trailed over her body like a dirty touch before he answered, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah the guy's a dumb fuck but I have to respect him. He gets the bounty's in without too much blood or gore."

Ice ran through her veins at his words. That was enough, for now, she had to regroup with the others. Letting her hands slide down sensually and stopping on his chest, she smiled gratefully when the song slowed to a stop.

"Gotta leave, someone's waiting for me."

She gently and girly pushed away from him, and started away when his hand clamped on her wrist. Feigning shock, she turned her wide eyes on him with a "O" formed on her lips.

"Someone?"

Blushing prettily, Ino pushed Nara's face to the back of her mind, as she let a blatantly sexual smirk form on her lips, easily twisting out of his grip.

"Of course, only the fastest workers make their way into my bed, and now I'm late." she pouted playfully, "I'll be back here tomorrow, the company is good."

And before he could answer, Ino 'teasingly' flaunted off the dance floor, keeping her feet moving gracefully until she was out sight. Reaching the side of the building, she easily swung an arm up to land on her head in what seemed like a playful or relaxed manner.

'Hurry up and come get me, stupid' she thought grumpily.

................

Tenten appeared from out of the trees shadows. Her knee length dress softly rustling as she headed towards Ino. She watched the clingy pink material enhance the curves, and raised a brow.

"I have no idea how you how them, but I'm not sure I want to know."

The young woman grinned impishly, a long arm sliding a hand up the inner thigh of a leg.

"That's the idea, where's the fun if I don't astonish anyone?"

Ino stared wide eyed at the implication as the other girl threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Could you two possibly focus on the objective?"

The low timbre came from the trees, and Ino stared hard into the foliage as Tenten simply showed a rude hand gesture before heading back. Quickly taking in the area around them, Ino followed the girl's footsteps, careful not to let anything dirty or wet touch the dress.

Several feet inside the protective covering of the trees, Ino caught sight of Shikamaru and Genma. Both men were drenched in, she sniffed as she got closer, with their sweat from wearing the heavy ninja vest and gear.

She was fairly sweat free, being able to cool off with the lack of appropriate clothing.

"Just smelling you guys has proven to me that apparently this sleazy dress does have its uses."

Tenten grinned widely as Shikamaru scowled. Genma simply shrugged, not really caring if he smelt bad or not.

Shikamaru wasn't amused; in fact, he was having a hard time focusing on what they were suppose to accomplish and not Ino and her fucking slip of material that was called a _dress._

"Let's go back to the rooms and Ino can give us a detailed recap."

Seeing the nods, he waved Tenten and Genma ahead, the latter putting himself in the lead in case of an attack. Nodding in absent approval, Shikamaru offered Ino a helping hand as she eyed the inclining hill.

That got him a dirty look.

"Do I look helpless? Back off Nara."

Not replying that shedid indeed look helpless to a degree, Shikamaru instead chose to step back and watch as Ino bent over to pull off the deadly pointed heels. Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder, revealing a smooth pale back with delicate looking shoulder blades. He didn't dare look any lower.

When she straightened up, shoes in hands, Ino found Shikamaru facing towards the retreating backs of the others, his hands dangly at his sides. Walking towards him, she ignored the squishing sound that her feet made in the slimy mud, and stopped by his side.

"Okay cap-a-tain, lead on."

He gave her a irritated look before starting forward, but instead of taking the lead Ino was surprised when his hand found her lower back. She raised a mental brow when he guided her until she was in front of him before moving his hand to her shoulder in order to move her in the right direction.

"Uneasy are we?"

Other than the increased pressure on her shoulder, Ino didn't receive an answer.

................................................

A/N: Where is this energy coming from? It has to be a record, posting this many chapters in a week.

Read, Enjoy


	30. Chapter 30

..................................................

She wasn't stupid. Even when her ass was practically hanging out of the skanky dress that she donned in honor of the mission.

Ino knew something was up the moment the hand on her back slid up to sprawl across the bare skin between her shoulder blades, the vulnerable spot. Her suspicions were confirmed when Shikamaru's fingertips, concealed beneath her mass of hair, lightly tapped on the sensitive skin.

Of course they were being followed.

Letting out a loud, heavy sigh Ino slump forward and let her footing become sloppy. As if she had enough drinks to make her groggy and slow. This was a new tactic, old drill.

An ancient technique imbedded in every woman.

"Honey, how far is this so called secret spot?"

Despite having to put on another act – they seemed to be becoming more entangled in each other - self-disgust was unusually absent when the tall man walking almost parallel to her let his hand slide down her back before going even lower.

Ino bit back the indignant squeal that came to her lips, and instead let out a low giggle and batted awkwardly at his face. Mentally noting to cut the offending limb off at a later date.

Greasy distracting bastard.

"It's only a little longer."

Glancing over at the shadow covered face; Ino raised her brow at the concentrated expression on Shikamaru's face. The man was obviously not putting a lot of effort in the play-acting, and what made it worse was that she rather enjoyed the brooding look. Damn Nara and hormones mixing together.

But Ino wasn't stupid, she knew that expression meant that Shikamaru had guessed the location of the others and was creating numerous plans of action. It was obvious he was leaving the distraction to her.

She was fine with that, comforted by the fact that Shikamaru knew what was up and was already on counter acting it.

But she didn't need his taking the moment to grope her. Nope,not needed at all.

"Darrrlin' save it till we get there, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Slipping awkwardly out of his reach, Ino caught the smirk on his lips before it disappeared. Greasy indeed.

"Can't hurt a man for trying but you're right. It'll be so much better if we wait."

Ino scanned the sentence, pushing aside the small arrogant knick in it in order to see if there was some hidden message. Did he think they should wait until they were attacked? Or wait to see what the ninjas that were following them do? She held back the frustrated frown; dammit she should be smart enough o figure this out!

"Oh but I could hurt you."

The murmur hadn't meant to be spoken aloud, but Ino felt better when the responding grin on Shikamaru's face told her that he had heard her threat.

"I'd rather you saved that for someone else."

With saying that, Ino suddenly was aware of four things: Tenten was to their right, Genma was just a few yards ahead of them, and there was definitely someone eyeing them from behind and last was the fact that the charade was over.

As if his sentence was a spell releaser, several things and people sprung into action at once.

Air whistled sharply in her ear as a shuriken flew past, but Ino didn't hesitate in twisting her torso back to escape the second weapon that was coming towards her face. Not bothering about modesty, she stretched her arms out as she kicked her legs over – effectively turning her body around while keeping her balance and missing the objects being thrown.

A brief pause, Ino took in the surrounding area; Tenten was still hidden somewhere, probably to have the advantage of assassination. Genma must have slid down the hill to meet one of the apprehenders; a tall lanky man with jet black hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. They seemed to be holding their own, but Ino wasn't worried about the older Jouuin, he was a crafty little bastard.

The people she had to focus on the most were the three darkly clothed ninja that had been behind them. From the quick assessing look she was allowed there didn't seem to be any identifiable marks on them.

"Ino, get your ass up!"

Oddly consumed in a collective calm, Ino let her legs go and began sliding down the hill towards them and an enraged looking Shikamaru. He must have slid down himself- dirt was all over his pants. The warm mud quickly covered her body as she gained momentum, but it gave her time to reach up and quickly grab the hand that Shikamaru threw out to her. She reached out to his weapons pouch.

Pulled up by his surprising strength, Ino came to stand close by him with a stolen kunai in her hand.

He scowled at her.

"Don't look so dam excited."

Shikamaru definitely did not like that 'devil-with-no-care' look that fiercely lit those gorgeous colored eyes. It might have been just his burnt out possessive imagination but it seemed as if she was looking forward to the dangerous confrontation. Stupid woman would be the one to get a rush from fighting. And practically naked too.

Grabbing a three shurikens, he almost casually threw them at the other ninjas, giving him time to take in the situation.

Three below and the one above them fighting Genma. That would make an even team, but something told him that it was lucky Tenten hadn't shown herself. Either that meant she had met up with another enemy or she was staying quiet until she had a good shot at one of them. He hoped it was the latter, he liked those odds better.

He still needed a plan.

"I can't help it, I get excited."

The flippant words sounded genuine and her voice was full of laughter, before he could stop himself, Shikamaru was glancing over to see Ino staring at him with an expression that was calmer. Also, attractive in the sense that she had dirt, mud, and forest debris all over her face and yet she still had an almost carefree smile on her lips.

Shikamaru had a feeling that she would use that smile for tending to her garden too. An unconscious – uncontrolled smile.

How inconvenient of her to make him distracted at a time like this- woman was so annoying.

Forcing himself to look away from Ino, Shikamaru looked back to the men who were almost struggling up the hill. Were these people for real? Other than the one Genma was basically finishing off, they didn't seem like a threat at all.

A ruse? A distraction? Or simple lack of skill?

"Do you recognize any of them from the party?"

The blonde gave an unladylike snort as she eyed the pathetic group.

"No, I'm pretty sure they are rogue or hire underlings."

That's all he needed to know.

,,,,,......................................................

a/n: whoa, it's been a while


	31. Chapter 31

............................................

Thirty minutes later, Ino was starting to think that she might have been wrong.

"Ino…"

The quiet quelling voice coming from her left did nothing to ease her nerves as she blocked another onslaught of kunai. Didn't they have a limit to those weapons?

"Um, maybe they were the other ninjas from the party?" Then she snapped when she felt his scowl.

"Well what the hell am I suppose to say? I was busy if you can recall!"

His scowl deepened at the screech, he did not need his ears ringing at a time like this, especially about her being all over that guy. Glancing away from the fight, Shikamaru took notice of Genma still fighting the tattooed man to their right.

The blonde next to him must have taken notice too cause her next words were lower and laced with a hint of concern.

"Where the hell is she?"

He didn't know, but wasn't going to say it out loud at this point. If something had happened to Tenten he had a feeling that his two other comrades were going to blow a gasket. Instead he simply nixed her from his plan for the moment at least.

"Tsk, I wish Chouji was here."

Ino nodded absently, knowing that she would be more comfortable with their complete formation, but that didn't stop her from grabbing another kunai from Shikamaru's pouch and taking aim before flinging it at one ninja that had a partial facemask.

"No time for that deer boy, focus!"

She didn't look to see if he glowered at her for stealing another weapon, or the nickname. Anyway it was his fault that she had gone weaponless to the party, insisting that a weapons pouch would be _a bit too_ bulky or _a little too _suspicious with the little black dress.

There was no point in arguing when she knew he was right, still it didn't help that she felt uneasy and vulnerable without one.

So steal she shall. Besides, he would be keeping track of how many were left. He was anal with stuff like that.

"Should I do a jutsu? I think I could-"

She broke off as she jumped away to avoid a shuriken.

"Not yet, do you think you could take one if I hold the two others?"

Ino almost missed the murmur from her new distance but caught enough to get the gist. With a slight nod of the head, she jumped into the mud, sliding down knee deep until she came to a stop several feet away. Flashing the nearest shinobi an award winning smile, her grip on the lone kunai tightened. She had picked the tall ninja on purpose. With his long scraggly beard that would give Asuma's a run for its money, she figured that out of them all he was the most dangerous.

Call it woman's intuition.

"He sent a woman then, not much of a gentleman."

His voice was a deep bass, Ino shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yup he's a lazy ass through and through."

A definite "tsk" could be heard behind her, but she didn't bother turning around – her eyes were focused on the ninja as he oh-so-casually moved a hand to the weapons pouch on his hip.

"I don't like fighting women."

Ino raised a brow at this annoyingly familiar line as she move her right foot back an inch, straightening out her pose. The adrenaline from avoiding all the weapons thrown at her was fading into the cold calm that she adapted before a serious fight.

The eerie emptiness that seemed to fill her gave Ino the ability to see through the fight with a clarity that she usually didn't possess. As if her body knew that the situation was life threatening enough to warrant death and reacted in freezing anything that would mess her game up. The flight or fight sense seemed broken with Ino: she was born a fighter.

At that thought a slow feral smile made its way to her face.

She was that girl.

The girl who didn't bother hiding her enjoyment at fighting. She had worked too hard to get to the level she was at just too simply hide it behind a professional indifference that most veterans adopted.

Still, she needed to know his jutsu, not his taijutsu. Well, unless he was anything close to Lee, then they'd be in for trouble; Shikamaru and she weren't the speediest taijutsu users. That was definitely something they were both average at.

"Oh that's alright, men are generally worse at jutsu."

Shikamaru sighed with an eye roll towards the heavens as he listened to Ino egg her opponent on. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but when did she ever follow direct orders?

Glancing towards the other two who were trying to sneak up on Ino's, he sighed heavily once more before rapidly signing his clan's jutsu. He would have engaged them in a fight but at this point, as team leader, it was more beneficial of him to stay out of it and gather as much information as possible.

"What the fuck! I can't move!"

Ignoring the angered yells, Shikamaru gave the area another scanning glance for his fourth teammate before moving his eyes back in time to see Ino a kunai. She twisted on her bare feet with the grace of a deadly kunoichi, her face exposed to him for a second before she moved back to counteract the opposing man.

A second that allowed him see the smile on her face.

The stupid woman was enjoying this!

After giving another glance around the area, this time with just a hint more desperation, Shikamaru turned his full attention on holding his shadow possession jutsu long enough for his non-fiancé to beat (or at least figure out his power extent) the ninja she was fighting now.

"Man, all this on the first official night too. What. A. Drag."

………………………

Unbeknownst of Shikamaru and the other battle engaged two, the lithe body of Tenten was only twenty feet away; safely concealed in the branches of a local tree. Though, she didn't glance down, she did allow herself a small sigh of regret. The silk dress _had_ been a beautiful pink, but the color had unfortunately been too bright and too bothersome for their new situation.

So, for the sake of the mission, Tenten had sadly but efficiently rolled in a rather wet mud puddle to dull the pastels. Giving to her new soggy appearance of ruined silk and drooping hair buns.

It was a sad day indeed.

This didn't stop the weapon's mistress from keeping a sharp gaze on what was happening beneath. Her attention had been wavering between where Genma was and where the other two were, but she focused on the latter when Ino had made her move.

Tenten didn't let the grin break her concentration as she watched Ino straighten out of her downward position like a queen stepping out of her carriage. The blonde hadn't bothered around the mud that covered her entire lower body, and Tenten was almost envious at the small amount of mud that touched the scandalous dress.

Oh Yamanaka was good.

Listening as the blonde bashed the tall fellow, Tenten slid her hands up the back of her dress where she had place the two small traveling scrolls. Usually she would bring the single large scroll that she embedded most of her heavier weapons, but this mission had called for stealth so she had traded it in for her first scrolls.

Balancing on her heels, she started silently unrolling one of the scrolls. Her chocolate eyes didn't bother watching her movements, too busy watching Shikamaru's hands and how the remaining ninja seemed to be suddenly copying his stance.

Perfect.

………………………………..

Ino knew she should have used it, but she _really_ didn't want to lose her only physical weapon. The tight grip on the handle of the kunai proved her clinginess. Why she hadn't stolen a few more from Shikamaru was a mystery to her now as she leaned back to let the shuriken fly over her head.

Damn!

Watching the older man grin at her antics, Ino frowned. He wasn't showing any inclination towards doing any hand signs. Did he not have any special jutsu's? Or was he simply messing with them?

Her options were to either initiate a jutsu herself or get close enough to start inflicting from serious body damage. If she choose option one, Ino knew that if she used her mind body switch jutsu then she would easy pickings if she missed, but if she used her mind body disturbance switch then she wouldn't be able to have him attack one of the other ninja without Shikamaru losing his control of both.

Blah, this left her with the healing mystical palm technique, which she had never used in battle or to open a telepathic link with Shikamaru (she shuddered at letting him know that she could do it to people beyond family) and tell him to focus on one ninja before she used her disturbance jutsu.

After pausing a moment to think of having Shikamaru speak to her in her head, Ino pushed that option aside, stubbornly making her thoughts lead to her being the only fighter in this battle. She didn't need to always rely on him.

The mystical palm technique was complicated even when she wasn't moving. The healing jutsu allowed for her to call a great amount of chakra to her palm in order for to use it to heal wounds by regenerating cells or to form a scalpel-like blade to cut, although it doesn't cut the epidermis layer of skin it could do considerable damage in the deeper layers.

That kind of chakra precision and control took years to master enough to use in a battle.

Well that settled it.

Ino smiled happily as she rolled her shoulders back once in union before bending her arm and paused for a second before launching her only weapon at his face with as much strength as she had.

Her smile vanished when he reacted as she hoped, twisting his body to the right to get away from the speeding blue of metal. Giving her enough time to leap into the air.

Watching him with her ears whistling with false wind, Ino pushed any doubts out of her mind as she pulled as her concentration into her left hand. As chakra began to pool like boiling lava towards her hand, Ino pulled the bluff of reaching at her right, and dominant hand, in an attempt to have him think that she was doing something with that one.

Shikamaru's control never wavered when Ino launched herself into the air. It didn't shake or bend when the foolish woman destroyed any imagination towards her lower body. He didn't flinch or even blink when she landed in front of the shocked opponent.

He had figured she was scheming to do something extremely stupid, and her use of shock-value had worked. What made him furious was the fact that the idiot had thrown away her only weapon of protection before leaping towards an unknown enemy.

With every fiber in his being leaning towards woman abuse, Shikamaru had just decided to break his shadow possession jutsu and save his blonde teammate when something odd struck him about the two people fighting.

Ino was admittedly surprised when her crazy half-cocked idea actually looked like it was working. With a steady flow of concentrated chakra being pulled in her left arm and hand, Ino was amazed.

Her first swing had stopped an inch from his right bicep, close enough for her glowing hand to cause muscle damage. Or at least theory said that her chakra blade should cut his muscle tissue enough to keep him from using it.

She prayed she was right, or else a very annoyed Nara would have her head on a platter.

Without stopping her momentum, Ino had taken a half step back and turned her arm to swing upwards to glide continuing inch away from the surprised man's stomach.

The growing warmth in her palm and shocked expression on his face said it all.

Oh man, was Sakura going to be pissed at her new skill!

Jumping back to give her safety move, Ino abruptly switched the flow of chakra to head to her right arm. Giving herself a few seconds, she heard a thump to her right and glance to see one of the extra ninja slump to the ground; a think spear-like weapon in his chest.

Not her fight.

Ignoring the angry muttering of Shikamaru, Ino rushed forward to use her mystical palm technique on the other side of his body, creating a nice X of internal slices.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

Allowing Tenten and Genma to finish off the remaining shinobi, Shikamaru turned his ire on the blonde just to see her opponent gasp in pain before falling limp to the ground. The impressed and oddly annoyed pride he felt was quickly buried underneath plain irritation when his eyes met the triumph dancing blue ones of hers.

"What the fuck did you just do?"

Her answer was interrupted by unconsciousness, and Shikamaru slipped to her side just in time to catch her face from diving into the mud. The dirtied skin was cold and clammy to his touch and he swore loudly.

"Stupid woman!"

..........................................

A/N: right off the bat, So Sorry for any grammar mistakes but cut me slack on this chapter. I just got done writing and editting a big research paper. My brain is fried with grammar. (and no, I don't want to get a beta, it's good practice for me to catch my own mistakes) :)

Anyway, I hope the fighting wasn't too lame or boring. Poor Shikamaru, didn't really even get to fight, and all Genma did was dance on the background of descriptions lol.

This was an abnormally long chapter for this story, appreciate lol.

Thanks again! Reviews are nice too! Keeps up my writing moral haha


	32. Chapter 32

................................................

"You know, despite her almost killing herself from using too much chakra, it was pretty cool to watch her."

Tenten's bubbly voice was followed by a particularly rude swear word. A small wet weight was pressing on her forehead when the foul tone continued.

"Don't you dare think of encouraging her to do that again on this mission! It's not familiar and she doesn't have the right control!"

Figuring out that she was coming close to being fully awake, Ino mentally stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru as she took her time. What a pessimistic slug.

"It saved our butts Shikamaru! And it look like to me that she had it down, just the wrong amount of chakra."

A sense of something violently shifting by her right had Ino's muscles tensing automatically. Great, now she'd done it and really made him mad. Would he leave her? Would he regret the decision he had made about being with her?

The pain in her chest was refueled with her worries, but she couldn't seem to muster up the self confidence to kill it. She really had been reckless, and even though she couldn't find the emotion to regret doing it, she did regret making Shikamaru worry.

He deserved better than this.

So it didn't surprise her when he actually raised his voice. Okay, it kinda surprised her but only in the fact that he had the energy to do it.

"She could have died! Where would that have left m- left us?! I am responsible for your lives!"

Tenten watched as the Chuuin's darkened expression – the fear evident on his face – and sighed heavily before glancing down at the blonde. The girl really had pushed herself a bit too far; the color of her skin was still ashy though it was improving.

Shikamaru hadn't left her side since they had hurried back to the rooms they had been staying at. He had ran (well, the fastest Tenten's ever seen him go outside of battle) around collecting cloth and water before tucking Ino into his bed mat and putting wet clothes on her forehead. The twin bun girl wasn't sure if he was trying to drown the blonde or give her a cold.

"She is a capable medic Nara, trust in her skills."

Genma's low tone was only the slurred the senbon in-between his lips. Playing the typical role of background character, he had quietly watched the ongoing argument. Catching two glares at his interruption, he was beginning to wish he had kept his opinion to himself.

Tenten obviously agreed, after throwing him another 'stay-out-of-this' glare, she sighed again as she took in the leaders current state.

The ponytail that was usually neat and tight was now basically useless, holding only a little wisp of hair while the rest of the chestnut locks fell around his face in a messy pile. Of course to be fair, they were all still in the clothes they had been wearing while tramping through the mud. Ino's face was the cleanest only by fault of having Shikamaru constantly rubbing it with a washcloth.

Team Gai's only kunoichi watched as the tall man yet again ran his hands through his hair in a manner that hinted at nervousness, and felt awe (and a little envy) at the unusual sight.

"God, look at you Shikamaru, you're practically falling apart. You love her so much you're choking on it."

Shikamaru froze in his ministrations at Tenten's strange tone. Leaning back on his knees, he tilted his head enough so that the tall kunoichi's silhouette was brought into his peripheral vision. Tenten was a strong formidable woman who was definitely on his top ten lists of scary women to be cautious of and avoid.

Now though, her usually bubbly smile was gone and those big brown eyes were twisted with some pained emotion. Was she even aware of the expression she had? In morbid curiosity he wanted to glance at the older man but couldn't seem to bring himself to break her stare.

Then her words sunk in, and Shikamaru's mind went blank.

Tenten bitter laugh filled his ears, along with her low tone.

"Do you not see how you've been acting? I don't know what makes me sicker; the fool who is too lazy to see the full situation or the broken girl pretending to be unconscious to avoid an awkward situation."

There was a long pause before Shikamaru growled in his throat.

"Yamanaka…"

Ino jolted with guilt as she slowly blinked her eyes up into a fuming face. Her guilt increased even more when she took note of his worn and untidy state. He was really worried about her.

Slowly sitting up, she paused only once when a wave of dizziness swept through her. A steady (yet oddly angry feeling) hand was the only thing that kept her upright. She felt both ashamed at needing the support and comfort at knowing that the one person who had always been there was the one holding her.

"Slowly stupid."

Actually listening to his murmur, Ino took a few shallow breathes as she took inventory. She really hadn't thought that she had used that much chakra but the small tremor in her limbs proved that Ino had been wrong in her quick- decision calculations.

It was amazing how she was able to push away the emotions of a patient and take herself in as a cool medic. Blinking past the blurry vision, she was able to see how pale and clammy her hands were; the left was especially cold feeling. In using the Mystical Palm Technique Ino had become acquainted with the lingering side effects of prolong usage, but it had never been this bad.

Ignoring the queasiness rolling around in her stomach, Ino took a moment to deepen out her breathing before looking up to meet Tenten's ill concealed worried eyes.

"Haha, I suppose I might have overdone it but it sure did feel cool!"

Bringing up a imperceptibly shaking hand, she shoved back the soggy mud caked hair from her face. It was all about appearance, if she brushed it off then they wouldn't worry and she wouldn't be a noticeable burden.

Then they wouldn't think she was weak.

They wouldn't push her away.

Tenten simply shook her head as she smile happy, as if her early comment hadn't been heard by all of them.

"You're fucking insane, but that's probably why you got away with it huh?"

Forcing a grin, Ino decided that it was time to meet the burning glare that had been turned towards her for the last few minutes. Meeting his eyes, she couldn't help but feel disgusted at herself. Really, she had made a half-crazed decision in the heat of battle on the basis of a theory. A theory that was shaky at best.

"Yeah, it was really irresponsible of me though."

Feeling the burn of delayed embarrassment, Ino brought her shaky knees up to tuck her face between them. Now that she was out of the battle she realized that it really could have had bad results.

"You're right, it was."

Neither of them saw Genma catch Tenten's enraged expression, nor did they see her stalk the other shinobi out of the room to leave the two alone.

Ino was fairly trembling, her body covered in a sheen of fresh sweat. Of course he would agree, he was the squad leader. She knew that he took his team's lives seriously, dammit, _she knew_ that Sasuke's failed retrieval had broken him down before building up his resolve. Yet she still acted carelessly during a mission.

"Tsk, damn, why can't I get it right?"

Shikamaru watched as slender fingers laced themselves through dirty lock before tightening painfully. Her dress didn't hide the quiver that shook her delicately shaped shoulder blades. He had caught the look on her face when she spoke to Tenten and the irritation he had felt earlier had returned tenfold.

If she put up another false grin, he could possibly contemplate murder. Whose, he wasn't sure.

"You can't, it's impossible. I think it might be genetics but don't go blowing that to your father 'cause I don't want him breathing down my neck."

He continued when he didn't get a response.

"It was lucky that you didn't fuck that up Ino, and I know most guys would try and candy coat this shit but I'm not most guys. You made a hare-brain decision that could have killed you."

Ino flinched when his hand rested on her head, settling on top of hers like a leaden down weight. The casual touch made her stomach twist even more, and she felt the punishing barbs dig deeper when he continued. She would take it all and then some; she deserved this.

Weak people made mistakes that could cost their comrades lives. If it was strength and not beauty, she was just as weak as she was in the beginning.

It hard to not give up in moment's like these, but for some reason the lecture that was being given in that soft rusty voice made her squeeze shut the doubts. Not the retribution though.

She would be weak now, but later she would be stronger.

"It was a stupid move but you lucked out, that's all there was too it. You didn't take any of us into consideration and you made me watch you basically drain yourself to a life threatening point. So rude, troublesome, and scary."

By now Ino was pulled back into his chest, his hand still atop her head as his other wrapped around her knees. It was times like these that he was amazed at how tiny she really was; how could women be so strong when they felt so breakable?

"Sorry…I'm…sorry.."

He grimaced as she whispered the words; her body had stopped shaking but had gone colder. This caused his body to instinctively tighten around her, as he uncharacteristically tried to lighten the situation. Usually he let those who screwed up feel their mistakes, it was how a person learned after all, but he also knew Ino. He knew her so well that it sickenly sweet.

This young woman didn't need to have her face rubbed in her mistakes by others; she did it enough to herself.

"Do you really want out of this non-engagement that badly? All you had to do was nag me enough and I would run away."

Ino's dry sob cracked his control as she curled herself up into a tighter ball, as if she was trying to make herself small enough that she would disappear altogether. He held back the urge to squeeze her, as if his hold on her would keep her from fading away.

When did her pain become so tangible to him? Feeling her body tense in a silent battle of holding back tears, he vaguely wondered when her pain had become a part of his. He wanted her so much, it pissed him off. Which didn't help anything.

He generally was too lazy to be angry about anything but this didn't apply to Ino. Was it because she was so cracked and distorted? Did those deep imperfections draw him to her because somewhere in his subconscious he needed a woman who wasn't shallow but acted like it? Did the contradiction that she forced herself to live pull at him because he needed that constant challenge to keep him from becoming bored or was it simply because it was similar in some way to how he was?

He flinched as her icy hand gently rested on his arm around her knees. For a second it felt like a life line between them before her recovered tone dryly responded.

"I tried nagging, but you stayed around anyway. Remember?"

Feeling a feathery kiss being placed on the junction of her neck and shoulder, Ino weakly smiled when Shikamaru's exaggerated sigh brought goose bumps on her back.

"True, maybe your new idiotic plan was a good strategy then."

They fell silent for a few moments, both lost in the comforting presence of the other, neither wanting to break the quiet. They really didn't need too, talking wasn't necessary for them unlike others.

It was enough for Ino to just feel his chest move as his breathed, to feel the way his arms tightened around periodically – as if making sure she wasn't going anywhere. This man, who never hesitated to complain about women, was so fierce when it came to her.

It was a bittersweet relief to know he was always there. She was burden, yes, but for some odd (and probably delusional) reason he wanted her to be his burden, and even though she knew deep down that she shouldn't be allowed such happiness; it was impossible at this point to walk away.

They would completely shatter if she did.

"I'm so grateful Shika, thank you."

Shikamaru had been close to falling into a deep doze, when she spoke quietly. It had been a good silence, and he had been enjoying the sound of her heartbeat through his chest.

Luckily, he wasn't burdened with such agonizing thoughts like her (and he was positive that she was agonizing right now). He didn't need to brood or mope over anything, he had made a decision. Simple and easy.

Now only if she would get to that point of enlightenment, then he'd be able to sleep better.

"Why are you thanking me? Are you dying and these are your last words? Don't be so troublesome, just rest."

Smiling at his annoyed tone, Ino pushed herself closer and closed her eyes, wondering if this was really appropriate behavior for an active mission.

"Speaking of mission, where are Tenten and Genma?"

His large hand covered her mouth, as if to forestall any more words. In her tired state, she managed to resist biting it.

"We weren't speaking of missions we were trying to sleep, and they oh so discreetly left earlier."

Her last awake thought was that biting a muddy shinobi's hand was rather a bad idea.

...........................................

A/N: Finals.. are....murder....X

So, this chapter might have seemed a bit 'emo', but I blame it on the emotional music and whatnot.

Thanks for reading, and as always, Reviews are like cookies! Sweet! (and possibly motivating)

Arc


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

"Alright! So last night was kinda botched first day of a mission, but there is an upside to it!"

Shikamaru watched through itchy tired annoyed eyes as Tenten bounced around with renewed energy. How she did it, he had no idea, but he wished she wouldn't be so loud about it. It was true, he had gotten a decent night's sleep but it was unfortunate for him that Ino was an early riser.

Why him? He really didn't think that he had collected this much bad karma.

"True, I did make contact with the subject."

Ino was lounging on the grass besides him. Her color was still pale, but her eyes were back to blinding brightness and her smile was relaxed as she munched thoughtfully on an apple they had gotten from the morning market.

Invisible to Tenten and Genma was her free hand that was idly tracing designs on the top of his laid out hand. He had been leaning back on them for the last hour and the result was that his wrists were beginning to become sore, but he didn't dare move them from the delicate tracing.

Luckily it wasn't troubling enough to distract him.

"Yeah, unless he was part of the attack, then that will be a problem."

His eyes met another pair of dark eyes as Genma finally leaned forward from his half laying position. The older man had been silent throughout the discussion, and if Shikamaru hadn't known any better he would have pinned it on Tenten, but now it seemed like he was going to speak.

Bout time another man came in; he was tired of being bullied.

"From now, Ino you must double your efforts in appearing as an innocent woman. We can't have him thinking you're a kunoichi."

They turned to watch the blonde, some wondering if she'll explode into a fit that she was known for or if she was going to protest.

She nodded seriously, her hand pausing on Shikamaru's.

"I know, but that increases that risk of me going deeper into his …society."

Ino mentally flinched at the word, it had only been a substitute but the implication was clear to all. If he suspected her of foul play, then she would have to pull out all the tricks to convince him to confide in her.

The thought sent a knot tightening in her stomach, the apple she had eaten feeling like a snake soiling around.

"We will deal with that when the situation arrives, until then we should focus on tonight. I don't think Ino is up for it tonight, she's still pretty weak."

Shikamaru's voice was calm as he spoke, receiving nods from the other two before they started discussing revisions to the plan.

He didn't want them to dwell into that dark area yet, and only three other people would know why.

Ino looked away as they continued to talk, her mind drifting.

* * *

"_Ino!"_

__

She didn't bother turning away from the flowers she was watering. It had been a rare sunny day where she hadn't been called into the shop or on a mission and Ino planned on taking the rare opportunity to water the small garden she had in the Yamanaka garden.

_The fact that she was in the family's private garden didn't seem to affect the three guys who were trooping towards her back in a determined stomp._

"_What?"_

__

She didn't bother hiding her annoyance at being disturbed; this was her free day dammit! Yet it did cause her to turn around partially, enough to catch the thunderstorm on all three faces of her team.

_Blinking several times didn't make the male storm in front of her disappear, so she finally broke the rather tense silence._

"_Um, what happened?"_

__

Asuma, finally realizing how they were acting, sighed heavily before taking a seat at the base of a nearby tree. Ino's curiosity pricked up more when he remained silent as the other two followed his lead by taking seats around him.

_  
What was this, a tragic play?_

__

Carefully setting down the hose, Ino walked to the place in front of them and asked again.

"_Serious faces, what happened, please tell me."_

__

Chouji's kind eyes wouldn't meet hers, and when she tried to get Asuma to look at her, he wouldn't either. Shikamaru stared at her with a look that had her uncomfortably aware.

_He was the one that eventually spoke._

"_If you had to go on that mission then you could have told us, we won't judge you for doing your job."_

__

Her mind went blank in confusion until their leader sighed again, finally speaking in an unusually quiet voice. She absently watched him light a cigarette as he spoke.

"_A kunoichi has a much harder time than a shinobi, of course we are both subjected to horrible things, but women are sometimes forced to do something unspeakable in the name of duty."_

__

His words echoed hollowly through her mind before Ino's intuition clicked. Abruptly she turned away and walked back towards the running hose.

"_Are you talking about how we must sometimes use our bodies as sexual tools for a mission to be a success?"_

__

She didn't bother letting them answer as she picked up the hose, her hand on the wet nozzle as she continued in a quiet voice, a tone that sent shivers down her teammates spines.

"_I am a tool of Konoha. An object with no thought or emotion, something to be used and dispose of, if the need calls for it?"_

_  
The silence behind her was all she needed to know, she spun around to shout at them._

"_I am not stupid! I am not a tool dammit! I DO have emotions and thoughts, and those will be the things used to help my village!"_

_  
Bringing up the hose, she relentlessly sprayed the three unsuspecting guys and inadvertently herself as she continued to shout; unaware of the tears mixing with the water running down her face._

"_You guys are so stupid! I'm still a virgin! I did my job without ruining myself, but thank you for worrying about me! Don't worry I'm stronger than I look! You jerks!"_

* * *

Ino didn't remember how the hose slipped out of her hand, or how Chouji had tightly hugged her as she cried. She only thought of how they had rushed over as soon as she had returned from her first (and technically last) real seducing mission to see if she had been broken.

The sharp feeling of love and relief was the most memorable emotion from the memory.

They were the only ones who knew.

"I think tomorrow will be good enough, I heard in town today that there's going to be a festival of some sorts."

Ino shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on the conversation. Tenten was talking, her bubbly tone explaining the plan.

"I don't remember what festival it was, but they said everyone will be there! So it's a good opportunity for Ino to make another encounter and it'll  
be really easy to be close to her in the crowd in case something happens! Ya?"

The two guys nodded as Ino inwardly sighed. She knew it was terrible to not hurry a mission, but she really just wanted to rest. Which made her even more tired, expect the exhaustion more towards her constant weakness.

"What do you say Ino, you are the main one in the mission after all."

Catching Tenten's questioning face; Ino took a second to examine that good natured smile. Tenten had seemed so upset last night, what had been bothering her?

This mission was really beginning to show the holes in everybody's masks, and Ino wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but I don't think my chakra is up to anything today…"

She hated feeling like this, this worthless component to their makeshift team, but she knew she would be even more of a bother if she tried to fight in her current state. Besides, she really had screwed up her chakra by doing that little (but super cool) stunt, and she wanted to take time to examine why.

"Alright, I'ma go to town and check it out some more and try to get some more information. 'Kay?!"

Ino watched as the lithe woman didn't even wait for an answer, just simply bounded (she really did bound) away in the direction of the town.

The blonde couldn't help but feel envious at the endless energy the kunoichi exhibited, and wondered if it was a side effect from having Konoha's Green Beast as her teammate for so long.

"That would certainly explain some things."

Smiling at the mental image of Tenten being subjected to the rather ridiculous training methods of Gai and Lee, Ino missed Genma's comment.

"What was that?"

She ignored Shikamaru's frown at her lack of attention.

"I said I'm going to scout too, besides…she's too rambunctious, she sticks out too much."

Stick out too much for what? Could he possibly be possessive?

With her female alarms going off Ino raised her brows as the older shinobi stood up and slouched out of the area, she couldn't help but turn to the remaining person to say something when his expression made her stop.

His regular lazy frown had turned into a scowl as his dark eyes followed the retreating form.

"What's wrong?"

The intense gaze didn't waver as his spoke, and she felt grateful that it wasn't on her.

"I don't like how this team has too many personal issues involved, it's not good news."

Shikamaru missed the flash of hurt that flickered across her face before she caught herself. Swallowing minutely, she sat up with the forgotten apple laying limp her lap.

"Why?"

He might have missed the expression but he didn't miss the strain in her voice, he had been around Ino for too long to be blessed with ignorance towards her sensitive nature.

"I have a bad feeling about it. Personal conflicts cause too much underlying issues, people become more unpredictable. It's like having Naruto on the team..so troublesome."

Ino surprised him by chuckling quietly before laying back on the grass, her tired looking eyes closing to soak in the sunlight. The half eaten apple tossed up in the air carelessly, as she spoke, a smile playing around her lips.

"If it's like that, just think in that way. Like that knucklehead is here, and then you use that unpredictable pattern for us, right?"

Shikamaru was sure she didn't realize how pretty she looked at the moment; her skin pale but smooth looking, the sunlight glinting off the pale gold fuzz on her arm as she rested it across her eyes. He couldn't stop his eyes as they lowered themselves to her full pink lips, as if they were permanently stained by the products she's put on them.

Long fingers itched to trace the hint of bone along the small muscular arm, leading up to the rounded shoulder and graceful looking neck before reaching the heart-shaped face.

"I don't like knowing that I'm one of those unpredictable factors."

Giving in to his urges (with ill grace) Shikamaru easily cut of whatever Ino's reply was by pressing a kiss to her open lips.

It was like a tightness in his chest eased when she hesitantly responded with a soft sigh and movement of her own lips. It was as if knowing that the forbidden fruit of his desire was not out of reach.

It was terrible timing for the revelation.

After a few seconds he leaned back to sit up again, feeling a small portion of his male pride beam when he saw the flushed cheeks and reddened lips that he left behind.

The feelings had him scowling again.

"Oh great."

* * *

A/N:Oh poor Nara lol =P

Reviews are nice ^^ wanna make a goal? for say..6? ^^

If the spacing seems wierd I apologize, I'm currently trying to figure out how to get breaks and stuff, I just noticed how everything isn't..spaced out.

Updates will become slow for a while, school's started and my laptop does this super uncute thing of randoming turning off and not turning back on.


	34. Chapter 34

.................................

The day was warm – almost too warm – bringing upon the dulling of senses as the body slowed down beneath the comforting rays of the sun in preparation for sleep. Movements were lethargic and small as he tried to keep his eyes open enough to at least anticipate an attacker before he'd no doubt fall under.

Man, all he wanted was sleep.

He wasn't opposed to the heat, and by no means a stranger to swear; but the hot unrelenting rays and their hypnotic spell was beginning to irritate him. Heat was never good for missions for this very reason. It slowed down everything in the body, mind, and general life.

Now, outside of a mission, he welcomed it with relish. It meant satisfying days of being sprawled out underneath the vast sky, maybe a few care free cloud floating around for a distraction from the thoughts that he forced to slow down from the normal high race that his genes seemed to have cursed him with. Really, Naruto's lack of thought was really a blessing sometimes, and it irked him to know that it was being wasted.

Feeling the increasing hard pull of sleep, Shikamaru turned his head to say something that would start an argument from the blonde next to him. An obviously desperate tactic to take, but he really needed something to get his blood moving again or he'd be useless if something happened.

His mouth froze partially open as he took in the sight before him.

The sun seemed to have enhanced everything that was light on her, creating an image of a glowing ethereal beauty lying on the ground next to him. Sure, her eyes had nasty dark shadows underneath, but the rest seemed to overcome the flaw. Blinding Midas gold hair was carelessly fanned out around her fine boned face, a limb arm thrown up over her face to partially conceal her eyes from the sun. The pale skin glowed almost to being see through, and fascinated, his eyes traced the faint blue veins that were so visible.

The vulnerability of that small barrier to her life gave him a sudden urge to wrap himself around her, holding tight as if he could protect that skin from being broken. As if a single fall would shatter her into a million pieces.

He also felt the fear of knowing that if she knew what he was thinking then _his_ skin would be the one being torn apart.

The mixed feelings were so common that he almost felt at home with them, and that realization made him want to smile in happiness and groan in pain.

"Staring, Nara is very rude."

Ino's eyes opened to find beautifully dark eyes, surprisingly framed with dark lashes, staring at her with open admiration. The image of him, the light from the sun shadowing against him as he leaned over her, was enough to make her want to shut her eyes again in hopes of having the picture imprinted into her mind forever.

The thought that he was looking at her like she was a treasure, albeit a rather useless one, was so much that it brought pain to her chest. It also brought back what he had done only a hour ago. The thought had her fighting a blush.

"I don't mind being rude."

Blinking up, she found an odd smile on his lips as he regarded her in a way that resembled a mountain lion looking at a tasty fat sheep, and her stomach tightened in response.

"Why are you looking at me like that Shikamaru?"

The smile disappeared from his face as he considered her questions, as if it was a great IQ test. Ino watched as the crease between his brow appeared, and the warmth pooling in her stomach heated tenfold when he reached out a hand to brush along her cheek.

My god, give the tuck away emotions an inch and the whole bloody damn breaks!

"You….know it's me right?"

The odd question forced Ino's mental hyperventilation as she slowly sat up to regard his considering stare at a more equal level.

"Huh? Speak non-genius."

His answer was a kiss, almost soft enough to have been missed if her eyes hadn't widened to saucer proportions, lingering enough to quicken her breathe and slow the brain before he leaned back to tilt his head up towards the sky.

She was glad his closed eyes couldn't see her shaky hand rest upon the frantic pulse at her throat.

"Sometimes..I'm not sure you realize that you get that look you use to get with him..." he must have felt her stiffen but didn't stop as he slowly continued – his tone was as if he was in a trance "I.. am lazy.. and generally unmotivated" he again ignored her rude snort " but I am a man and won't share. Ever."

Bringing his head down to stare at her, Ino was caught at the hard resolve in the usually annoyed eyes. It took her minute to wrap her head around an answer, and even then it wasn't very tactful.

"You kiss enough to distract me, just to throw this at me? You're a complete moron Shikamaru!"

Forgetting the fatigue in her body and fueled by the acute arousal his uncharacteristic attitude, Ino reached out annoyed and with a fistful of vest – yanked Shikamaru back towards her.

Falling back towards the ground, she was mildly surprised when he actually didn't land on top of her as she had intended. Instead he hovered inches from her body, as if a single touch would electrify him, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Woman! You need to rest! No trysting today!"

Shikamaru watched as her lips silently formed the word "trysting" before his ears were filled with her loud laughter. Wincing at the volume of the noise, he sat back – secretly glad of the distraction. He wasn't sure what she had been planning to do, but he knew what his body was only too ready for and though it pained him to admit, now was not that time for anything of that nature.

The loss of her closeness (though it was his fault) and the fact that his recent more ungentlemanly thoughts had brought up the soon to be resumed mission had him grumpy again. It would have almost been better if he had just gone to sleep, at least no one would have gotten too mad.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Hiccupping, Ino sat back up and placed a sweet kiss at the corner of his twisted frown before leaning back to smile fully. An arch brow high on her head as she spoke.

"Who the hell uses that word Shika, honestly you are really an eighty year old man."

The word though, had led her back to the present, and although she would love to simply lay here and be with Shikamaru (in a rather intimate way - but she wasn't ready to admit that) the fact was that she needed to rest so she could seduce another man.

The thought had her speaking without thinking.

"I just wanted some….time before I had to work again…. Shikamaru there's a chance of me losing my…"

His hand slapping upon her mouth had Ino biting her tongue. Shoving him away, she glared daggers as he merely stared at her.

"Psh, if you hadn't messed up your chakra, then you could heal it ..anyway.. Ino…"

He paused at what he was going to say. It wasn't something that would go well no matter what was used for wording, and the situation as delicate enough as to where he felt he couldn't say it at all. Ino had always been one of the main comfortable zones in that sense of knowing he can speak honestly.

Still, this wasn't just about her anymore, so taking a deep breath he began again. While keeping an eye on her eagerly violent hands.

"No matter what happens you'd still be a virgin to me."

The look on her face clearly said that she thought he was an idiot, at which he could agree for different reasons.

"I know you worry about losing it in a mission but ….oh fuck I don't know. What I'm trying to say is that if you don't want it, and don't enjoy it.. then it shouldn't count."

Her expression was even more amused now, despite the bitten tongue. He found it highly irritating.

Ino wasn't entirely sold on it, but he was obviously trying to cheer her up and really if he felt that it didn't matter then she really couldn't let it affect her anymore. In reality, she had been more worried about the other more messed up parts of her and their history then her virginity's current state.

Reaching out to shyly take his hands, Ino laid back upon the ground, feeling the sheen of sweat on her brows drying with the light warm breeze. When had she gotten so worked up? Was the real reason he hadn't taken up her quiet offer for intimacy because she was a sweaty beast?

Na, he's not that picky, he really thought she needed rest.

Closing her eyes against the sun's glare, Ino unconsciously brought their entwine hands up to rest above her heart, unknowingly giving away the sedate beat beneath her chest.

"We're so unpredictable, Tsunade is going to be so unthrilled if any of this gets back to her; she would work me to death with paperwork."

Shikamaru's murmurs rolled over her, and she smiled at the image of Tsunade stacking piles of paper upon more piles of paper in his arms.

The amusement was replaced with a sense of resigned sadness. She really was a tool, and though it bothered her to no end there wasn't really a choice in it. It made her wonder how many other kunoichis were broken down by the demands of the job. Did they want to give up and run away? Had they felt as if they were a mishap portrait that was set as a masterpiece but was really a simple rough draft?

Long thin fingers tightened around hers as if in response to her inner questions, reassuring despite not knowing what the problem was.

Just like Naruto; it didn't matter what the problem was, there was always an answer for the good.

………………………………….

"Urg! I can't believe people are out in this heat!"

Tenten distastefully picked at her sweat soaked tunic as they made their way through the throng of people in town. Not a super hot weather person to begin with, her cheery mood had deteriorated a bit as the sun kept rising.

"Well, there is a festival tomorrow, I'm sure there's a ton of stuff to do."

Barely resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the man next to her, she instead chose to cross her arms across her chest and thrusted out a fat bottom lip.

"Festival mestival, I'm hot let's get something to drink with some shade."

Not bothering to wait for him to agree, Tenten abruptly swung to the left – towards a promising cool stand with drinks advertised. Sitting down with a loud sigh of contentment at a bench in the corner, she smiled in encouragement towards the crusty old man behind the counter as the jouin sat across the table from her.

"What will ya be wanting, little girl?"

Staring up into the smiling weathered face of the senior, she didn't have the heart to get mad about the child comment, and smiled back just as warmly.

"Cold tea please! Same for this guy too."

As the waiter walked away, Tenten finally let her eyes meet the brown ones looking at her.

"So, what's up?"

Genma.

The man was as mysterious as Kakashi, and just as good looking (minus the whole Kakashi being masked- so-no-one-really-knows thing). While Kakashi was generally friendly if not aloof, the shaggy head sitting across from her was a general sarcastic ass.

This wasn't the point though, she knew him enough to know he wanted to discuss the mission, so when he spoke, she listened.

"Shikamaru's not happy with Ino."

Tenten shrugged and sipped at the blessedly cold tea that had been set in front of her.

"Is he ever happy?"

As usual, her own sarcasm was missed or completely ignored.

"Not the point, if Ino gets too involved he might lose it, he's very possessive."

Pausing in her movements of chugging down cup after cup, she eyed the man in front of her. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to talk about the mission in a place like this? No, watching the way his lazy lidded eyes were watching her, she knew that he was aware of someone that she wasn't.

Okay, maybe he always looked like that but her gut trusted him enough to allow her brain to catch on.

Someone was eavesdropping.

"Well, she is kinda…promiscuous, no?"

Receiving the small nod in approval, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his instructor antics and tried to focus on the surrounding area. Who would know they were connected? Thoughts of the rogue attackers came to mind, but she pushed that idea aside, those guys weren't exactly in the shape to be stealthy.

"Yes, she does tend to go for rich blokes."

Snorting tea at his choice of words, Tenten simple nodded. Sometimes Genma killed her, really, she can't believe she actually willingly spent time with his company.

Grabbing the end of her shirt to dab at the tea on her face, she grinned prettily at him while murmuring quietly.

"Have you considered retiring due to old age?"

Genma's eyes narrowed at her at the crack but suddenly straightened up. Tenten straightened as well, he was a bit sensitive to the differences in their ages but well….

"Miss, I couldn't help but hear your conservation and was wondering if you spoke of a tall gorgeous blonde?"

Tenten noticed two things at this point: Genma was staring hard at the man who was standing super close to her back, and she –a kunoichi trained in assassination- had not noticed his approach.

.....................................

A/N: Ok, so this took awhile to post because.. I had it under a didn't title.. ...how .."smart"

Anway, next chapter will get things moving!

And for those who don'ts approve of the tenten/genma in this.. dont' worry..they have their own fic so nothing serious other then being support characters will happen. lol have no fear of them overrunning Shika and Ino. lol!


	35. Chapter 35

......................................

Tenten's shoulders were beginning to ache from the tension in them; her shoulder blades wanted to bunch together. As if they would protect the soft vulnerable spot between them.

She wouldn't call the feeling nervous, but maybe something close to anxiousness. It wasn't everyday that someone snuck up on her, and that fact had her repeatedly glancing at Genma's composed face in hope of reassurance.

So far it just increased her anxiousness.

"Tall beautiful blonde, yeah she's a….acquaintance of ours."

Tenten's lips were numb as she demurely kept her head lowered, in appearance of looking weak while secretly trying to take any notes of weakness from the guy sitting almost too close to her. What the hell! Why can't stupid senbon eater get the creeps by him for once!

"Oh, that business huh, well what would you say…"

Listening to his words, Tenten imagined the subject of their conversations reaction if she could hear them and bit back a groan. Shikamaru's going to be soooo angry!

……………………

It was surprising how little Ino thought of her virginity until it was being threatened. Actually, it was more common for her to forget her inexperience all the time – except for when it was being called in for question. She just didn't have the time to putter about and worry about that kind of stuff.

Who the hell in the young ninja world had time for anything beyond living past their mission?

Besides that, she just didn't really see the point of it. Of course she knows what happens and what not, but to Ino, it didn't matter unless there was some kind of physical attachment.

For her that was like a dead end until recently.

So, staring down at a dress she had prepared before leaving Konoha, Ino felt the first wave of apprehension in her stomach.

Fighting to the death for ones country was almost too easy, but giving up your body as the opponent's spoils for it was something else.

It was an invasion, and she wasn't sure if her mind would keep cool if worse came to worse.

"Don't you think you should start getting ready, or are you not feeling well still?"

Blanching at Genma's question, Ino felt Tenten's hand on her shoulder guiding her to a chair in front of a vanity table to sit on as the other girl began working her hair.

"You, stupid boy, shut up and make yourself useful elsewhere."

In the mirror in front of her, Ino saw the frown on the shinobi's face as he stared at the brown haired girl's back until she stopped and turned to face him full on, leaving Ino to helplessly watch.

"What?"

She felt like an intruder on a lover's quarrel, but couldn't leave without notice so she tried to become invisible. Not that it helped.

"Are you mad because of earlier?"

Tenten turned away, but not before both Genma and Ino caught the flicker of rage on her face.

"Of course not, I just can't work when people are bitching at my back constantly, go make off and be like Shikamaru."

Ignoring her wide eyed reflection, Ino waited until Genma slammed the door before quietly speaking.

"Tenten, ….ow?"

Feeling the tight grip in her hair loosen considerable, Ino let out sigh before standing up to face the shorter woman.

Shikamaru's remark on the personal tension in this mission and it's problems.

She hated it when he was right before her.

"Hey, knock it off right now. We are on a mission kunoichi, and we do not get emotional."

It was a weak command, being as her own insides were beginning to feel like jelly. Tenten's eyes flashed upwards and held hers for a minute in mute challenge before a sheepish grin broke her grim expression and the tense atmosphere.

"I can't help it, that dude sets me on edge and that guy today just wierded me out."

Nodding, she shook out the loose curls that Tenten had made into her hair and went to slip on the deathly high heels. Could it have only been a day ago since she and Shika had sun bathed like gluttons?

"Ino, are you ready?"

Shikamaru watched her straighten up from slipping on her shoes and felt himself freeze. The dress wasn't some short black number like before, but just as deadly; made out of some purple shimmery material that left very little to the imagination. One elegant leg was stuck out in a classic seductive pose and the faint light shined on the fine shin bones.

"Shit, this might actually work."

His voice sounded choked, and he watched with increasing ire as a horrifyingly tempting blush made its way to her cheeks. Fighting his stone muscles, Shikamaru made his way into the room with what was left of his composure.

"I'm guessing that was a compliment jerk."

Unashamedly staring at the product of sex appeal in front of him, Shikamaru almost felt like laughing hysterically; something that almost never happens to him. Catching Ino's curious stare, the shrugged with more nonchalance then he felt at the moment.

"Thank god your dad isn't here Ino."

Their eyes met from across the room, and Shikamaru felt the muscles in his hands tighten in response to his thoughts. Parts of him wanted to shake her at the scandalous outfit, to throw every blanket on her, to show her proudly in the fact that she was going to do this even though she didn't want too, and most of to take her and sprint to the hills – protecting her from sight with his body.

"Yeah, me too."

It was going to be the longest night in his whole frickin' existence.

"Alright, let's break this love fest up and go get the info so I can go home and get some wasabi gelato!"

Genma walked in just in time to see both Shikamaru and Ino turn green with Tenten grinning happily between them.

It was going to be a long night.

………………………….

Despite the disgust at what she was planning to do; Ino felt comfortable in the familiar surroundings of the outdoor area where the dancing was held. The air was fresh if hot, and the constant breeze was refreshing in the heat.

The area was wide and minus the numerous bodies rocking and swaying to music, there was plenty of room to maneuver if she needed to make a mad dash.

That or to rip open someone's mind or body.

The thought winced through her as she recalled Shikamaru's parting words when they had stopped a ways from the ongoing festival.

…………………

"_We will be in the crowd" he said gesturing too casually at his not so subtle ninja outfit, "so don't freak out."_

_Feeling frumpy about being bossed around like she was some amateur, Ino snorted at his remark and turned to flounce away when a tight grip around her wrist stopped her. Shikamaru's hot breathe was almost like boiling water on her skin when he whispered in her ear; his lips brushing her ear with a result of fizzy tingles down her spine._

"_If you so much as try and use that mystic palm thingy, I'll do more than strap you to a bed for a week….love."_

_A firm pat on her rump had her stumbling towards the colorful crowd with flaming cheeks and temper._

………………………..

Remembering the threat and over familiarity of the deer boy, Ino forgot where she was for a moment to fume. That jerk was being a tad too possessive! Patting her butt like she was a dog getting a "good girl" pat! Bah! And how dare he threaten her to not use a perfectly useful and super cool scary technique!

The fact was, Ino felt better knowing she had a back up to use if her mind jutsu's ended up not working. Being so use to working with a full team at all times, it was unnerving to know that she might end up in a place where they won't be able to get to her.

Mind jutsu's weren't meant for the offensive attacks, but just for gathering information, so it left her at a big disadvantage when in a solo battle. Sure, she could usually figure a way out.

No, staring at a group of especially brightly clothed children running back towards a vendor Ino folded her arms in contemplation as she watched them laugh and play together. No, that wasn't very honest of her, usually it was Shikamaru who showed up to figure things out and she had just always trusted him no matter what.

Had she fought without knowing Shikamaru was somewhere near, if not by her side?

The Chuuin exams didn't count, but other times? At the moment she really couldn't remember any where she didn't have Nara or Chouji by her.

It was lonely.

Maybe this was why teams were made, to prevent the loneliness of carrying the heavy burden of battle and ultimately, death?

Of course, she mused irritably as the kids wandered off through the crowd; it was also very painful to be a part of a team. You're not supposed to be compromised in a fight; having no weaknesses is a good weakness, but that kind of defeats the purpose of teammates right?

She knew that was her weakness, the very thought of one of her boys being in serious trouble or hurt was enough to make her heart pound and head spin.

The thought had her eyes wandering over the surrounding, hoping stupidly to catch a glimpse of a comforting dark gaze

"You're hot."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Ino barely contained herself when sticky hands slid across her shoulders as if he had the right. Catching the shudder of repulsion, she smoothly rotated her hips until she was leaning against the tall man behind her.

"It is rather warm."

The chuckle gave her unwelcoming goose bumps, and Ino had to force back the memory of another's laugh.

"Shall we dance or…?"

The cliffhanger was enough to make Ino roll her eyes, invisible to his position before turning around to wrap her arms around his sweaty neck. Ew.

Avoiding direct eye contact, she leaned closer to purr in his ears, her gaze return to its wandering.

Tenten was a dozen feet away, flirting outrageously with what Ino assumed was her targets bodyguard. Relief was brief.

"Oh, let's warm up first."

Leaning back, she finally met his leering face as her hands suggestively slid down his chest before grabbing his hands and leading to where people were dancing.

His weight pulling away had her faking a faltering step, turning wide questioning eyes; she wasn't surprised to see the opening calculating look on his face.

"What?"

She watched the corner of his mouth curl up and was smart enough to admit that he was handsome in a gangster way, and ten times more dangerous than any gang leader.

"Let's go somewhere more secluded to dance."

It was hard not to look around for her comrades but she managed as he turned and began to lead her away from the safety of the festival. It was hard to keep her heart beat from becoming frantic, but as they reached the edge a familiar hand reached out and gave her bare neck a caress in passing.

She didn't have to turn around to know that Shikamaru's face was probably in its habitual frown of distaste that occurred in every mission. It was almost as if she could hear him say "Tsk, troublesome."

It was what she needed.

…………………….

He watched as Ino playfully tugged at the man's hands, creating the picture perfect image of a slutty tease and felt himself tense.

Not good, but very good. Ba! Fucking relationships and all that such.

Glancing to the left, he nodded as Tenten – firmly attached in a blatant displace of wantonness- followed Ino's retreating figure with what Shikamaru hoped was someone who was allowed into wherever the informant was taking them.

Another glance confirmed that Genma had taken notice and was casually making his way through the crowd; a lethally sharpen dango stick cheerfully being rolled around in his mouth.

Check point one made, now it was check point two.

Check two was what was "the make or break part", and Ino was the one who would decide the outcome. The goal was for her to get him in a position that offered no alternative, which would allow her time to perform her mind transform jutsu. If that was successful then she'd steal the stuff they needed and make a mad fucking dash out of there before he could kill her.

That is, if they are lucky.

Shikamaru wasn't a optimistic, in fact, those people usually bugged the hell out of him.

The chances of Ino successfully taking over control of an informant of the Akatsuki was slim to none. It wasn't due to confidence in her skills, it was just the plain old fact that those guys were known for being extremely powerful and Shikamaru doubted that they would trust precious information to just anybody.

So really, while he had told them of this very basic plan, he was already making preparations and notes on how to rescue and maybe even kill the obvious powerful man who was oh-so-touchy with Ino.

Male bitterness had nothing to do with it….really.

...........................................

A/N: First off, thank you for the reviews, they pumped up my soul to write again so soon T_T lol

Enjoy!


	36. Chapter 36

The crowd was beginning to thin as Tenten followed the duo's retreating backs. The hand that was hooked low around her waist was making the dress cling to her skin with sweat. Gross but she was able to resist the urge to stick a kunai in between his piggy ribs.

This position didn't unnerve her as much as having the man who had been able to sneak up on her so well lazily trailing behind them as if he was going to get to watch the show. Whatever the 'show' might turn out to be. Just feeling his gaze made _his_ annoyingly adult voice pop back up into her head.

"_Ten..," his cool hand slipped around her elbow in an easy grip –it still made her skin reach to about thirty degrees hotter than should be possible,"be careful of him. I have a bad feeling…"_

_Glancing over her shoulder, she caught the indecision on Genma's face and smiled._

"_Puuuu-lease, don't treat me like a child."_

_She saw the flinch he made at the term and grimaced herself at the reminder of a sensitive subject._

_Oops._

Feeling the eyes on the back of her head and the breath of another on the top, she felt a moment's panic at being surrounded.

Being in a profession dominated by men, Tenten had lost any inclination of being intimidated in her training with Neji and Lee.

If you wanted to be on top then there's no room for hesitation.

Still, feeling those hard cold eyes on her back, and remembering the easy manner in which he had walked up behind her made Tenten glance around while sending a quick prayer for back up to be at least somewhat close.

Though, of course she didn't need help…but still…

.......................

The night was warm but Ino felt a chill as she was led away from the festival and towards the ominously dark woods. While the trees were covered in dark, she couldn't help but feel a slice of comfort. Shikamaru and Genma would be able to easily hide close by.

They might be slackers in daily life, well at least Shikamaru, but they wouldn't dare slack off now. Or else she'd beat them to a bloody pulp.

Feeling the clammy hand on her shoulder tighten painfully, Ino shifted impulsively to release the grip without punching the greasy prick.

"Ow, careful or you'll bruise me."

He's hand slipped off as he chuckled in what she thought was a dark manner. His whole swagger was slowly becoming something entirely different and it had her on edge. She looked around before stopping in the middle of a clearing they had just walked into. There was something wrong, she came to a stop as she felt the surrounding air.

"What's wrong?"

The sound of footsteps behind them distracted Ino and she answered absently as she turned to see Tenten show up with two men.

"How much farther? My feet hurt."

Seeing the frantic look that flashed in the other girls eyes, Ino frowned at the message and turned back to face her charge.

"I don't do audiences dear."

His gaze was fierce with lust and something else that had her stomach churning unpleasantly and fist unclenching in preparation for an attack.

"Maybe I do."

She felt the blood leave her face as he lunged towards her.

...............................……

He knew they'd been had the moment they went into the forest that was away from the festival and town. It was also obvious when the people didn't react when a fairly large group of unfriendly people left.

There should have been a sense of fear or relief, but nothing happened.

Racing now with Genma a pace behind him, Shikamaru felt his heart race.

Genma's voiced his own sprinting thoughts.

"If they knew about us then why would they continue the masquerade?"

The answer was so obvious now that he could have slapped himself.

"Information."

There was a sharp hiss of breathe behind him and they both silently increased their tiring pace.

"Ino…?"

Ignoring the pain in his palm when he caught it on a branch, he answered through his teeth, sounding more like a snarl than anything else.

"Assuming so, but unless they plan torturing her or know something about her mind ju.."

A loud shout cut off his sentence and Shikamaru turned his run into a full dead sprint, nicking his toes and nails on the sharp bark as he raced towards the scene.

...........................…………………

The air might have been nice, but the ground was just as dreadful as usual, and she got a good look feel of it when a sharp slap to the face her tripping over the terrible fucking heels she wore. Falling hard on the ground, she barely had a second to catch her breath before a booted foot stamped on her lower back.

Refusing to let the groan escape, she huffed with anger. What. A. Jerk.

It just goes to show that she should have trusted that tingling feeling at the back of her mind about something not being right, and now she knows. Sorta.

"What…are.. you…doing!"

Gritting her teeth as the foot grinded into her back, and Ino froze when a sharp rip signaled that her lovely purple dress had just been torn; in a very inconvenient place. She was torn between getting up and going ninja mode on his ass or to continue the cute act until she knew what the hell was going on.

Either way, she knew for a fact that she had definitely seen lust in his eyes.

"Oh no, that tempting dress is ruined…saves me the trouble of taking it off normal right?"

A boot tucked quickly under one side and it suddenly felt as if someone put her in a bucket on wheels and spun really hard, and for a few seconds she was positive she was airborne until the ground met with her body again.

Enough of this bullshit.

Pushing aside the hair and uncertainty that covered her face, Ino got to her feet with minor problems; ignoring the rent in the back of the dress that was doing a good job of not protecting her body. Not that it was meant for that in the first place, it had been to showcase her.

After this, she never wanted to wear one again.

Not letting her eyes wander from the man's intense gaze, Ino tried to spot Tenten's whereabouts out of the corner of her eyes, but couldn't seem to focus. He looked so focus, his body tense with intent as he watched her every move.

He was waiting for something was obvious, but Ino couldn't figure it out. Unless he was waiting for her to reveal her actual identity, in which case the pushoff could stand there forever.

"That look of determination is very attractive, Konoha kunoichi."

Tenten's loud curse was ignored as Ino consciously straightened up to her full five foot eight and gave the man her best 'oh really now' expression. The saucy look had the opposite effect that she had planned because he simply laughed out loud before continuing.

"Come now, you really thought that an Akatsuki informant would be so easily fooled by your slut's game?

The words seemed to echo throughout her mind as she stared at the large man in front of her. Now that he had mentioned it, it really did seemed stupid to have thought that they would be able to get past one of the most feared groups in the worlds, but it still pissed her off for him to brush off their efforts.

Tenten watched as the blonde slowly lifted up her leg, appearing for a moment like she was going to climb up imaginary stairs before she stomped hard on the ground with a loud snap as the heel neatly broke off the offending shoe. As the young woman repeated this to the other side, Tenten nodded admiring at Ino's courage.

Even though it was obvious the dude had some kind of training, it was also obvious that he wasn't up to Ino's level; is first two hits were only allowed out of surprise and the fact that she must have had to decide if acting was going to get anyway.

Evidently, it seemed to her that Ino had just decided to kick some ass, and she was going to help her.

Luckily her own footwear wasn't as evil as Ino's, being practical sandals, so she was able to swiftly turn to implant the long awaited elbow to her stupid escorts side. Leaping away she quickly reached under the low hanging skirt to grab the kunai that was belted to her thigh.

Bended low, she slid a leg out to effectively sweep his shocked legs out from under him before catching the knife in the fatal spot at the base of his neck. It was a bit messy but she didn't have time to play good ninja bad ninja with such a crowd.

She wasn't like Naruto; she couldn't afford to listen to everybody's stories and somehow find a way to fix them. This was her job, and killing was her specialty; she never wanted to be anything else.

Straightening up from her position with a dirty kunai ready in hand, Tenten's eyes darted around the area for the opponent her gut was telling her was definitely going to be hard.

And found him a few feet behind Ino, who was unaware as she clenched her hands in preparation of what the blonde thought was going to be a sweet smack down.

"Ino! Behind Yo-!"

She watched as Tenten broke off whatever she was saying to jump off of the way of a handful of shuriken that came out her from..

Leaping to the side towards Tenten, Ino's eyes widened in surprise at the grinning man that had close behind her. She hadn't even noticed him! Sliding to a stop, the nub of what was left of her heels creating dips in the ground, she shook back her hair and spoke to Tenten – who had dropped back by her on the ground.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Without breaking her stare towards the two men, Ino only felt the extra kunai being pushed into her and hand shook her head as she pushed it back. Tenten stopped her ministrations for a second to answer quickly.

"I don't know, he's the guy who approached us about you but I'm definitely sure he is a bit grander on the shinobi skills besides his friend."

Watching intently as the shorter man casually walked to the base of a tree, Ino roved over his body in an attempt to notice any weakness. He was short and didn't have the muscular build to make up for the height, yet the way the dirty blonde carried himself suggested at power that had her wishing she hadn't refused Tenten's weapon.

The motions the original target was making though, had Ino narrowing her eyes in confusion. He was restlessly moving his shoulders around as if he was nervous to be in a battle, which was an obvious fault in any shinobi. It should be normal to be calm and prepared at the beginning, it's what they were trained for, but the way he was looking around now that they were both up and away from him.

Tenten's voice broke into her bewildered thoughts.

"I don't think the target is a ninja, but an actual 'normal' informant?"

She nodded in agreement, so the man was really just an average thug who was paid for getting the information that the buyer wanted, but then how did he know about her (and now because of her actions, Tenten too) being from Konoha?

Ino's thoughts kept drifting back to the shorty who was standing around as if waiting for a party to begin.

Well, she was suppose to be good at games right? Loudly clearing her throat, Ino batted her eyes sweetly at the men while speaking.

"Don't suppose you guys are gonna fight us poor women?"

One's face reddened in anger at the obvious mocking tone and the other simply grinned while answering in a tone much higher then she expected.

"Of course we do not intend to fight unless there is no other choice, if you would be so kind as to participate..?"

Laughing lightly at the manners used, Ino's mind was furiously racing as they bantered.

"I regret to _inform_ you that we aren't allowed to, so you'll just have to let us go."

If the thug was good at his trade, which she grudgingly admitted had to be at least good enough to attract Akatsuki, than it was entirely possible for them to have found out about them being Konoha's ninja. What she didn't get was why they had played along instead of just killing them straightaway.

Arg! Where was brains when you needed him! She didn't have time to sit around and prettily banter with the enemy! It was time to punch and let Shikamaru do the bantering while undercutting all escapes!

"That guy…such a pain!"

Tenten's reply told her she had spoken out loud.

"I'll take big toad and you can take a whack at the midget?"

Not bothering to correct her on who she really was insulting, Ino nodded but stopped to mutter again.

"Wait, do you have enough weapons Tenten?"

That earned her a dark glare from the brunette and Ino smiled in response before giving the kunai that was being thrusted at her one more rejection push.

"I have a feeling it won't help," this earned a quick look of concern that also held acknowledgement "let's just hope I can hold him off until…" She left the sentence unfinished, knowing that too much said could be used against them. Hopefully the two that were across them preparing to start a fight would only think that they were the only ones and not expect two others to show up.

She had a feeling that they might need the element of surprise, but didn't dwell on it for long, right now Ino needed a good opportunity to get the confident shinobi to show his skills without getting herself killed.

Her poor dress wouldn't be able to handle anymore rough abuse.

Leaving Tenten, who was coolly bringing out a short sword (Ino didn't even bother to contemplate where the weapons mistress was hiding it – she only shuddered to guess) and turned to fully face the more lethal opponent.

As the thug was obvious muscle and no brains, this man was the complete opposite and that put her nerves more on edge.

"I suppose this is your answer?"

He continued after her grim nod, a pleasant smile on his face as he straightened from his slouching position.

"It won't be pleasant for you and I do hate to hurt exceptionally beautiful ladies, but I can make exceptions."

Watching that smile, Ino held back the look of disgust and forced her face to remain blank. It wouldn't help if she was an open book like Sakura and Naruto, she had to keep it together and watch for his first move.

Too fast.

That was the last thing she remembered before a kick to the small of her back sent her flying forward, not able to land before his small body appeared in front of her to give a quick shot to her stomach.

"See, too bad."

Collapsing onto the ground, Ino fought for anything let alone oxygen to flow through her mouth as she gasped up at him. As she struggled back to her feet, a vague part of her mind noted how at least she would die a virgin and not a rape victim. Small prizes for big failures.

The next move she was barely able to dodge, mostly by sketchy guesswork, but it gave her enough time to aim a swing at his diaphragm – hoping to get a good hit that lingers. It fell several inches short as he seemingly melted away from her as if he was made out of jello.

Next came a hit to her own chest, Ino felt bile dangerously rise but forced herself to swallow as she twisted hands over back to avoid a foot to her knee. Landing with bad wobbly grace, she didn't bother with regaining balance before launching herself to the spot where he had been.

Being caught off guard by his disappearance, she stumbled forward until a sharp tug brought her up short.

His breathe was hot in her ear as he pulled the clump of hair tighter, forcing her to tip her head back.

"I need you to do a little something for me."

Feeling her body shudder in revulsion at his nearness, Ino kept silent until a brutal tug opened her mouth.

"Well sir, you have me at a fucking disadvantage, so tell me and I'll see what I won't do."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on him, and a extra hard tug brought tears to her eyes before she bit down on her lip hard –willing herself to remain unmovable.

"I need information, and I want it from_ you _little girl whose dad is an expert at mind reading."

Her throat closed at the mention of her father, but Ino wouldn't be swayed. Taking the risk of major hair loss, she spat out whatever words came to her mind.

"I would rather die than give you anything."

The vision of the forest in front blurred dangerously when something hard and sharp slammed against her skull. Sparkly white dots floated in front of her like thousands of little snowflakes, and numbly she wished she could reach out and touch them. Odd memories flashed in and out of her mind with stark differences in focus.

Her fourteenth birthday where Chouji puked after eating the entire cake.

Shikamaru's first broken wrist.

The purple Lilly's she'd been growing in her garden.

The feel of a hand circling the back of her neck had Ino dimly aware that he was covering her precious brain stem and that if he hit her there again with whatever he had used before, it would most likely cause some serious damage. If she wasn't mistaken, he had already given a slight concussion.

"Tell me where the nine-tails is."

The smell of dirt, trees, and breath resembling dog panting helped Ino's wandering mind stay on the command. Nine-tails? As in the big fox thingy? Something flickered around the edges of her consciousness as she thought about it, but drew nothing but a blank.

Blinking rapidly, Ino realized that she was kneeling on the ground, and he had moved out from behind her to squat in front of her – ugly pale eyes staring at her from locks of dirty blonde hair.

Locking eyes, she felt the urge to vomit with the words she knew she'd say no matter what.

"I'd go to hell before I tell you anything."

His encouraging smile dropped as the hand that held her vulnerable neck shove hard enough to slam her face first to the ground and Ino felt rather than heard the crack of her nose breaking.

Gagging with pain, blood, and dirt; Ino fought to breathe through her mouth pressed against the ground. Tears were leaking from her eyes, but she no lingered cared – sickened by the throbbing of her nose being crushed to the ground.

There was a terrible sound coming close by, and Ino wildly wondered for a moment if Tenten was in danger before she realized that the noise – a high pitched groan- was coming from her. A second later, the pressure on her neck subsided and she pulled her head up enough to watch amazingly small feet walk away from her.

Lips bleakly set in a line, she took the opportunity he gave her to raise on hand up to cup around what was her nose; hoping that there was enough blood to cover the fixed appendage.

With her gaze fogged over with the green light coming from her palm around her nose, Ino felt the light go off in her head as she realized who he was looking for and almost groaned again.

Why was it always him! Damn Naruto!

........................

A/N: I'ma be honest, this chapter is a lot lighter then originally intended..

Ah, well, enjoy!


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto.

She never hated him like Sakura, he was just annoying. Ino respected him thought- and that went very deep. He could probably change the world if he wanted to, but that wasn't the reason why she would follow him.

Most of all- Shikamaru was close to him- he always felt like he wanted to follow him. And that was enough or her. Not because she was a love sick fool, but because she knew that his logic and gut instinct was usually always right and if Ino didn't trust Naruto- she would put her life in Shikamaru's hands.

Standing up, she ignored the atrocious appearance she must have looked like and stared up into icy eyes. Ino really only had two choices; try to attempt a mind jutsu or summon up enough steady chakra to slice through several important organs.

The problem with option A was that she would most likely suffer from some fatal wound if it fell through – since her body would be completely defenseless for several minutes and no one around to really watch over her, but the problem with option B was that she had to get close enough to the sneaky little bastard long enough to actually do some damage.

She wasn't sure if either would work- the small man was just as fast as Lee and definitely smarter and crueler. His movements were too unpredictedable.

Somehow she would need to put him in a place where she could corner him.

He must have sensed her coming to a decision because he suddenly straightened up.

"Ready?"

Rolling her shoulders to relieve the building tension, Ino opened her mouth to growl a cocky response when another voice broke in from her right.

"You look like shit."

Feeling her heart rate skyrocketed, Ino forced herself to keep calm – using a calm if frustrated tone.

"Took you fucking long enough, I was just about to start the show."

Shikamaru took note of the fresh blood covering the lower half of her face, the dirt smearing the rest of her, and the large amount of back showing from the dress. Something cold clicked on in him, and he wanted to growl himself.

"Stupid woman! You couldn't wait could you!"

Raccoon eyes of cerulean narrowed in annoyance before relaxing into a blank slate.

"Na, got bored."

Her fake nonchalance grated him, so much he wanted to shake her until she actually rattled. Pushing aside the violent emotions, Shikamaru took the chance to eye the ground around the tensing opponent – who was doing the same to the new arrivals. His shrewd eyes calculating the distances between them, but it was obvious in his stance that he wanted Ino more than them.

All Shikamaru needed was a damn shadow.

"Shikamaru, he wants Ino for information and somehow knew all about her –"

A sweating but victorious Tenten popped up beside Genma, a wicked looking chain scythe dangling loosely in her hands. A brief glance backwards showed him a rather gruesome sight.

"Don't worry, he's kinda still alive."

Her teeth flashed in dark humor, Shikamaru wondered vaguely if Genma knew what he was getting involved with.

Sounds of a body hitting the ground brought him around in time to see Ino slowly getting to her feet, a hand clutching her shoulder. Several feet away, the Akatsuki underling danced on his toes, eyes like an arctic predator.

He was obviously tired of playing now that visitors showed up and was now just plain trying to get her to submit enough so he could take her elsewhere.

"She mustn't use her jutsu's…what I need is.."

Trailing off once again, he left her to the fight for a while to give his eyes time to roam over to Tenten's weapon – filtered evening sunlight glittering across the rather blood stained metal.

Ah.

Leaning close to speak into her ear, Shikamaru gesture for Genma to lean in also. He purposely blocked out Ino's small restrained grunts of pain. A little longer.

"Tenten attack him - make sure you get that in the light –Genma make sure Ino doesn't act retarded and get hit."

The two brunettes nodded – though one seemed offended at the implication that she would screw up and not hit her mark but he didn't care. He didn't have time to be politically correct for god sakes.

"Remember, I need its shadow- so just aim for that."

Comprehension dawned on her face before Tenten leapt backwards into a nearby tree, pausing only a second to position before launching the scythe with her claimed lethal accuracy.

Shikamaru focused on the predicted spot behind the man – the slightest hint of a shadow and his hands would fly.

The weapon flew just past his ear, shocking him into leaning back from his offensive position; except his body suddenly wouldn't move.

"Wha..?"

Ino knew it was over the minute Tenten's weapon had gone past. The girl never missed unless on purpose, and it was only confirmed when the small man's body shifted in a way that looked as if he had become possessed. She knew that jutsu so well- as if it was her own.

Another failure to her, but at least her virginity was intact if not her dress. See, small wins were thrown at her here and there.

"Ino, stand down, and get your scrawny ass over here!"

Feeling numb, she obediently turned to walk towards the three awaiting. Gazing past Tenten, she noticed the bulky mass that use to be their original target – the target she should have been seducing right now instead of getting her scrawny butt kick around by a height challenged ninja.

Tuning out the voices around her as they discussed what to do next, Ino wandered over to an area under a tree and collapsed to in a heap. Uncaring about what the stupid dress was revealing, she curled her legs up in front of her to rest her forehead on the muddy knees.

It was too much, why had she expected to do anything on this mission? Closing her eyes, Ino desperately tried to not feel.

………………………..

"Report!"

Shikamaru restrained the scowl that was resulted from the Fifth's loud shout. Honestly, you would think the woman had enough scary power without shouting, so why the hell did she feel the need to make his ears bleed every time she spoke?

Why did women in general always feel better after yelling their heads off?

Hiding the scowl, but not the heavy sigh, he began to explain the mission and what had happened. There wasn't much to tell, they were found out, and the only information they got was that the thug had in fact been in contact with the group Akatsuki and yes they hired underlings with abnormal speed.

If she actually read the reports, she would know that both prisoners were being led away as they spoke by the Anbu – heading towards the dark creepy tavern places under the Hokage tower.

People who generally went under there never came back out.

"….and that's about it."

Reaching a hand up to scratched at his dirty hair, Shikamaru took the chance to glance at the mute blonde at the opposite end of the line. She had been silent for the return journey, a fact that had him concerned and irritated. Ino just didn't know how to handle a failure, she was too sensitive.

It bugged him even more because he wouldn't change a thing about her.

At least she was standing tall, with her chin raised and not lowered in shame.

Turning back, he found that the Hokage was doing the same thing he had just done. Her golden eyes were staring hard at Ino, and to her credit, Ino was staring back with a closed look that strongly reminded him of Sai.

That jerk once joked that she was gorgeous. Ba!

"So Shikamaru says that you use the Mystique Palm Technique on a rogue ninja, and succeeded?"

Her voice was even, but he detected a hint of curiosity.

"Yes ma'm. I was able to successfully cut several tendons and muscles, but I hadn't balanced enough chakra between the technique and my own body. The result was my chakra system being thrown out of balance for a day, thus delaying the mission."

Ino kept her eyes straight but glazed as she detachedly explained what had happened. At first she had been excited to go back and showcase what she had been able to do, now all she wanted was to go to her isolated apartment and attempt to drown in her bathtub.

"That is very good Ino Yamanka, not many people have been able to do that much in such little time, but do practice more before using in battle again. That is all, you are dismissed. Next mission will be in a week."

Feeling the tension in her stiff shoulders relax, Ino turned around to leave with the others when Shikamaru's eyes caught hers. She knew he wanted to talk to her about what happened, but she hadn't been in the mood to talk – taking instead the route of self wallowing on their way back.

Childish, but affective in the result that she was feeling a little better already. Sure she screwed up, but she would do better next time.

Lagging behind Tenten and Genma, she waited until the tall Nara reached her side before walking out the door. Leaving behind a highly amused Hokage.

They walked in silence down the hallway and stairs, with Ino highly aware of the hand that was hovering around her lower back.

Once they stepped out onto the main path she turned to cock her head at him.

"I'm fine Shika but I'm sure you don't believe me, so…come on over."

She was grateful when he ignored her hesitation and simply nodded – the hand finally actually settling on her hip. Glancing at his face as they began walking, she idly wondered if he even knew that he was touching her in broad daylight, or if he just didn't care anymore.

Either way, it made her feel like she was glowing and didn't stop the small pleased-but- embarrassed smile from forming on her lips.

.......................

A/N: So I'm thinking this is going to end by chapter 40-

thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

...................

* * *

The click of the door closing behind her was loud as Ino stared at the back in front of her. Silence echoed in her ears as she took in the crackling atmosphere that had developed the moment that Shikamaru stepped through the open door.

The walk had been a mixture of emotions for her; delight at being together with him and embarrassment at his public display of ..what? She knew that if she had been able to watch themselves as they headed away from the Hokage tower that she would have pegged them for a couple right away.

Her head had been bowed most of the time – a poor attempt at hiding the blush that crept up her neck at how sensitive her exposed hip was to the way his fingers caressed back and forth with the movement of his walking.

They definitely weren't walking like team comrades, and that thought was what was making her hesitate inside her own apartment. Was this alright? Could this change permanently damage the irreplaceable friendships that Team Ten was created on?

Would she even be able to pull back?

"Tch, how long are you going to wring your hands there? Come on, let's make something to eat."

Ino didn't even protest as he led her to the small kitchenette. Watching long arms reaching up to grab stuff out of the cabinets, she felt a small piece of the anxiety loosen in the glow of Shikamaru looking like he belonged there with her.

Hopping up onto a counter, Ino caught his glance with raised eyebrows.

"You think you can just barge into my kitchen and boss me around?"

The anger was transparent though, and she watched the twitch at the side of his mouth as he began searching for a pan. When was the last time he actually cooked around?

"Pretty soon it'll be our's right?"

Shikamaru watched from the corner of his eye as the attractive blush that had been staining her cheeks paled away at his words, and tightened his mouth. Ho, ho, no way in hell was she going to back out and run now. Or else he'd really shake her this time, and generally he was against women beating.

Not that Ino was really considered a woman – to brutal for that title.

"Um, no?"

The hesitating rejection had him slamming the pan down with annoyance before turning to bear down on her shrinking form.

"You mean yes, little witch, because you do remember our little talk during the mission."

Ino consciously straightened her shoulders at the name, but other than that didn't move against the hands that were weaving themselves into her pony tail. He obviously didn't get what she was implying but decided that Shikamaru wasn't the only stubborn one.

"Right Ino?"

His eyes were so close that she couldn't focus on them without going cross-eyed. His breathe was warm on her lips and she unconsciously licked them.

The hands tightened in warning at her silence.

"You said new place..not my old place…aggressive idiot"

After a seconds pause, the tension in her hair was releases – much to her anticipating disappointment- and the space between increased enough to where she could evenly look him in the eyes.

And blinked at how abnormally wide the dark orbs were. Reaching up to scratch at the pulled on locks, Ino slid her own away to avoid the shocked expression on his face.

"What? Don't make such an ugly face, it's annoying and don't be so abusive geesh."

This time Shikamaru's hands gently traced her face – forcing her to turn back and meet his unfathomable eyes as his callous fingertips touched her ears before sliding around to cup the base of her skull. The expression on his face was so unbearable sweet that she wanted to squirm away – she didn't deserve it.

Yet, when he moved closer to brush his lips across hers, Ino couldn't seem to find the strength to pull back. Only to move closer so her arms could come up to wrap around his lean waist.

He must have taken that as an affirmation because Ino was suddenly being consumed by her rising temperature as he forced the kiss into something faster and darker.

Her head was spinning by the time he released her for a breather.

"Erm.."

Her weak voice was cut off as he leaned back down to trace her parted lips with the tip of his tongue. Feeling his hands move from her neck down to her shoulders – his grip tight but not painful – Ino's head rush increased.

"Ino…breathe or you'll pass out."

As if she had been waiting for permission, she gasped for air while bringing up her disobedient hands to push him back for space. Feeling her heart race, she wildly stared up at a rather smug looking Shikamaru.

Pointing a shaky finger at him, she croaked out an accusation.

"You…should not kiss like that. You are supposed to be lazy!"

Shikamaru laughed lowly as he watched her squirm on the counter in front of him with obvious glee. It was a really tempting site; her hair was mussed from his hands, lips pouted and red from his, and her cheeks were the loveliest red color from him.

Ah, it was good for the world to be set right.

Stepping back to give the fluster woman some space, he leaned against the opposite counter. Ignoring the pan handle jabbing his back, Shikamaru fixed her a shrewd look.

"So troubling woman, are you over your little bout of depression?"

He kept his expression neutral when her own went blank with what he guessed was either surprise or caution. Knowing how big of a pain she tended to her, his hunch was the latter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

It is only after years of being forced together for days on end was it possible for him to note the small hesitation before she spoke, or to see the way her eyes drastically changed without a blink of the eye. Before having been hooded with arousal, they were now looking at him with suspicion.

He almost regretted bringing it up.

Given the impromptu staring contest a few more minutes, Shikamaru wondered if Chouji could pick up the same signs as he did or if it was just because he was an idiot who was obsessed with figuring her out.

Maybe he'd be able to go cloud watching with his best friend later? That is, if the slow to boil blonde in front of him didn't kill him.

"Don't try and lie to me Ino, I know what you're trying to do."

Ino's movement of sliding off the counter was anything but casual as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and glared at Shikamaru.

"Don't try to force stuff out of me, and don't use such underhanded ways to do it!"

The slow sensual smile that the reminder of what just happened on his lips made Ino want to climb his frame and punch him at the same time; and this whole indecisive emotions was really beginning to grate on her nerves. Was he purposefully trying to make her go crazy?

Like a cat hunting a mouse, she could only hold her breathe when he started to stalk back towards her with an intent look on his face.

"Would you like to continue where we lef –"

A loud knock at the door had them both freezing – her hands flattened on his chest as his hands paused their traveling up her rather ticklish sides.

Meeting his inquiring eyes, Ino shrugged at his unspoken question. No she wasn't expecting anyone. Raising an arched brow at him in her own blatant query, she delighted in the curving smile that was his response before she leaned up to meet his lips.

It was another breathless moment of heat as they tightly pushed against the other. Somewhere in the back of her mind as she felt her hips hit the wood behind her, Ino was torn between how perfectly their bodies molded together and the guilt that was underlying the pleasure of something she told herself she'd never be worthy of.

Shivering in physical pleasure when his clever tongue once again pushed against her lips in invitation – Ino mindlessly wrapped her arms tight around his neck in hopes of bringing him impossible closer.

It was to her great disappointment when another knock – louder this time – brought Shikamaru to a standstill.

"Dammit."

This time she wasn't the only one breathing hard and with her chin resting on his collar bone – Ino smiled at the frantic pulse she could feel in his neck and the way his hands were roving up and down her sides in quick jerky movements.

An agitated Shikamaru was an attractive Shikamaru she decided.

"I need to get that or they won't go away."

Shikamaru sighed at her whisper but stepped back in compliance, his irritation at the interruption of something that was definitely not troublesome held back only by the equally disappointed look on her face.

Moving around her so he could lean next to her, he ignored the blood rush that was going on in his lower abdomen as the blonde next to him fussed with her hair and clothes before exiting the small kitchen to answering the door.

If he was going to be honest, and he'd only be with himself, Shikamaru was grateful for the distraction. It took a damn long time for her to simply loosen up around him, and he was not about to let his pathetically restrained hormones ruin the new development.

No matter how hard he got.

Ino was worth the uncomfortable feeling for however long it took for her to be ready.

At least, that was what he was trying to tell himself.

Vigorously rubbing his hands over his face while trying to think of other stuff rather a troubling blonde flushed with desire, Shikamaru didn't hear the footsteps until Ino's voice carried into the kitchen.

"Of course we were. Shika just wanted to talk about the mission before we met up."

Feeling his shoulders slump as the last hope of getting her alone again was dashed, he looked up as Chouji's smiling form appeared in the small doorway.

He was both happy to see his friend and exasperated at his terrible (or good) timing.

"Hi! I heard you guys were back so I thought we'd go out to eat."

Grunting in both hello and showing his indifference, he looked back his best friend in time to catch the soft look Ino was, unaware, giving him.

"Tch, alright."

Following two as they left the apartment – both jabbering at once about what went on while they were gone – Shikamaru felt a small bit of contentment. Sure, his body was going to probably be ruined by the constant hot and cold moments that Ino will un-doubtfully cause him.

But, seeing that expression on her face, it saying more than any of her words could, was enough for him to shrug off the pain. He was a shinobi after all – able to endure and pain and all that tough shit.

…………………….

"When did you guys settled everything?"

The barbequed meat she had been chewing was suddenly lodged in her throat as Ino's eyes bugged out at Chouji's laid-back question. As if it was the most normal thing in the world, the broad fluffy head simply leaned back and chewed as his narrow eyes watched their reactions.

Which was Shikamaru helpfully pounding on her back as she choked.

"Don't say such things so lightly!"

Waving any further assistance away, she massaged her tender neck while frowning at her comrade, who simply smiled.

"I want to be the first to know."

Stomach queasily twisting around what little food she'd eaten, Ino hunched her shoulders and avoided all eye contact – leaving it to Shikamaru. It was still so fast and surreal that she didn't want to say something to screw it up.

"We're going to move in together, that good enough for ya?"

Chouji felt his mouth drop as he stared at his two best friends – one determinedly staring down at the table while the other simply met his eyes head on with a look of indifference.

He knew that Ino's embarrassment was real, but the uncaring look on Shikamaru's was a lie as he took in the tightness around the dark slanted eyes. His genius friend might look like he hadn't a care in the world but Chouji knew better, and he knew that it had taken the two a long – _long _time to get where they were going.

Picking up a freshly cook piece of meat, he put it in his mouth and chewed slowly until Ino's eyes glanced up to meet his before answering.

"Bout time you two got moving."

The gorgeous blonde's look of complete disbelief was enough to send him into a fit of laughter as Shikamaru simply relaxed – bringing his arms up to rest on the top of the booth with a small smile. The hand that rested behind his fiery little blonde idly touching the exposed part of her nape.

If their best friend was okay with it then it was enough for him.

Ino obviously torn between embarrassment, anger, and joy. Slamming her fist down on the table hard enough to draw eyes – she hissed threw her teeth at the loudly laughing shinobi across from her.

"Chouji! Will – you- please- shut- up!"

Watching him simply wave a good-natured hand at her while still hiccupping – Ino gritted her teeth in growing humiliation before turning to Shikamaru- who was being a _little _too relaxed for her nerves.

"And will you please not just say stuff like that so plainly, or our parents will –find- out!"

This time the reaction was to her satisfaction as his eyes widened a little and he straightened up in his seat before suddenly lurching before to slouch with his head in his hands. Chouji and her watched with interest as a groan reached their ears.

They leaned forward to catch some of his mutterings.

"….my mom….scary…"

Thinking of the strong willed Nara wife, Ino felt the tiniest bit guilty for bringing it up and sympathetically patted his shoulder. Across from them – Chouji smiled again while beginning his race with the food.

"Well, if you guys are serious then they're going to find out eventually right?"

The body under her hand shuddered in fear but Ino didn't take notice as she soaked in his words.

Could this really be happening? Isn't this the part where something goes wrong?

Oblivious to her tightening grip, Ino didn't see Shikamaru and Chouji's eyes watch her as she felt her gut spiral down with nerves.

Would her parents think she was just developing another mindless crush like with…Sasuke? Would his parents approve of such a weak kunoichi to be with their son?

And god forbid, would they try and make them get married?

It wasn't until Shikamaru's foot touched hers under the table that Ino realized she had spaced out for the last ten minutes. Shaking her head violently, not caring how it looked, she brought out a sheepish grin before starting to move of the booth.

"Sorry, sorry, I think I'm more tired than I thought. I think I'll go and get some rest. See ya!"

Putting some money down for the part of her food that she really didn't even eat, Ino practically dashed out of the restaurant without looking back.

She just needed to be alone. To think about all the complications and cages that might come with being with Shikamaru.

.................

* * *

A/N: I love Shik-Ino-Cho...*sighs happily*..... maybe I should write another fic with them after my others...they're just my favs.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are nice!


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Despite what Shikamaru tried to tell her, Ino knew that they wouldn't be able to live as freely as they liked to think. They were young, and were involved in a career that had zero insurance in living past the news years let alone the next day.

Staring out over the town as the sun began to set; Ino knew why she had been coming to this spot for the last couple days. This had been where she first healed a finch in her medical training. It had been tough, and lasted for an hour before the little bird began to move the broke wind she had been set to heal.

It had been a gratifying success when it squirmed up to fly away.

She had wished to be able to fly away like that.

The little ledge on top of the Hokage tower was generally not used for anything other than patrolling, and most of the ninja's that passed her while on top simply ignored her after recognizing who she was.

They didn't expect a Yamanaka to spy or eavesdrop.

Now though, she wasn't practicing any medical jutsu or even training, just simply sitting on the edge while watching the sun sink below the buildings in front of her.

It had been almost a week since she had dashed out of the restaurant- leaving Shikamaru behind. It had been almost a week since they had been alone hedging around plans of living together.

It ached when she thought about it, but Ino knew that he had been sent back to running errands for Tsunade the day after they gotten back. That left him almost zero free time to hunt her down, and Ino knew that was what he was going to do the moment he had the chance.

She had gone back to the hospital – easily falling back into the odd working hours in the emergency room. There had been a brief moment where Sakura had bumped into her and Ino had been a bit surprised when the pink haired girl congratulated her on being able to use the technique in battle.

Of course the pleasantness only lasted until the bubblegum colored kunoichi grounded out that she was still Ino's sempai. That conversation quickly spiraled down to one word insults until Shizune had ended it with a clipboard knocking their heads together.

Between the hospital and working some part time in the flower shop, Ino had been able to push aside the conflicting feelings of what was happening with her and Shikamaru.

It wasn't their odd ass relationship, nor was it the way the tall lazy man was going about getting her to comply. The real problem laid with her, and if she was in a good enough mood, Ino would admit to it.

By trying to get away from all the chains that were attached to her, she had inadvertently created a cage around herself.

Ino knew this needed to stop, she knew that this kind of living was unhealthy and weary too-boot but she just didn't know how to. It was like the few addicts that she stumbled across during a medic training session. They had thrown fits, wailed, shed countless tears, as they promised against everything to quick – yet as soon as they were exposed to the outside world they fell back into using again.

Remembering how their torn faces gazed at her for guidance while their hands reached out for the very thing they were saying never again too, she thought she could understand a little of what they were going through.

The cooler breeze of the darkening evening had Ino straightening out of her slumped form. Not having noticed that the night was coming on she quickly stood up to stretch the kinks of hunching over before turning to head towards the broad stairs that led down the side of the building.

She hadn't even sensed him until his low tone caught her mid step.

"How long did you think it'd take me, Ino?"

Shikamaru didn't deny the immense satisfaction he got when the tall blonde jumped a foot high, her feet miss stepping on the stairs. The thump of her hitting the ground made him a little less grumpy.

Staring down at her adorably annoyed face, he smirked without guilt.

"That was a drag huh?"

Ino's frown deepened at the sarcastic comment, but refused to answer as she carefully got up – instead she rubbed an absent hand over her posterior as she regarded the man below her.

Could she really do this? It had been years since she realized how good of a 'catch' Shikamaru was – even with all his personality faults- but would she be able to take all the baggage that went with a relationship.

Eying him as he eyed her – Ino felt her feet fighting the urge to high tail it out of there.

"You know, our families would never let us get away with anything less than marriage. You must have known that all along Shikamaru."

She didn't bother bringing up the recent information Tsunade had received from her prisoner on what the Akatsuki wanted with her family's mind jutsu's. That was just another can of worms that did not need to be opened quite yet.

His laid-back shrug only frazzled her growing irritation at feeling decidedly had.

"Well, I had this big long troublesome plan to get you slowly use to the idea, but that was kinda ruined."

She couldn't even glare at him properly when he was standing back with the shadows concealing his face, but she felt like she had to make some kind of statement. Stepping back so the space between them increased Ino crossed her arms and 'hmphed' loudly enough to get her point across.

There was a pause before he spoke again, this time his voice taking on a slightly strained tone.

"Did you really just do that?"

Not caring if she was being silly and childish, the feeling of losing control on what was happening around her was enough to make her skittish. There was suppose to be more time before they met and talk to things over, she had been counting on the Hokage to slave him away for a few more days.

Finally sighing loudly, Ino broke the pose by bringing a hand up to move aside the hair that was dangling into her eyes.

"I…had thought I'd get more time to think things over."

Shikamaru finally stepped forward as her tense shoulders went slack with her quiet admission. Careful to keep himself at the disadvantage of being a step lower than her, he paused inches from her.

"Come on Ino, you knew things were going to turn out like that anyway. What is there to think about, other than possibly killing me from being in the same house?"

Hearing her strangled giggle, he sighed heavily before reaching out to pull her had against his shoulder. Aiming an exasperated look towards the night sky at women and all their endearing complications he waited as she snuffled.

Things never went as planned.

Absently rubbing a hand between her quivering shoulders, Shikamaru quickly changed tactic, muttering into the soft hair that was pressed against his chin.

"So we can start off by just doing what everybody else does okay?"

He felt her still before leaning back to meet wide watery eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing as Shikamaru embarrassedly muttered about dating in whatever normal fashion everybody else does, and how it was because she was such a pain in his ass that he was going to do this just so she'd stop avoiding him. As he went on his voice had began to get softer and softer.

Smiling into his rough Chuuin vest, she felt the relaxed at hearing him say that he'd do anything she wanted just as long as it was with him. She supposed that in the end, it was enough as long as it was Shikamaru.

"You really are a stupid shinobi, deer boy."

Leaning up to watch his expression grimace in irritation, Ino beamed until his eyes met hers and lost the sour look. One of his hands came up to caress the side of her face and she leaned into it like a cat.

"Here I am, splitting my spleen trying to please you and your answer is to insult me."

Using her hand to stop his from retreating, she simply continued to smile at him until he grimaced again. It was delightful to watch as his usually unmarred face slowly turned red under her scrutiny.

"Tch…"

His relief at her finally letting his hand go was short lived as it was only to move hers to his own face. Blinking as both of her rough kunoichi hands took hold of each side of his face, he watched as the clear blue eyes turned to a dark cloudy color as she stared unblinking at him.

What terrible mood swings she has, was his only uncharitable thought before her cool lips bent to test his before settling firmly down.

His hands easily settled on her visible hip bones, fingertips almost eagerly caressing the smooth skin as her body responded by pushing close – knocking him back against the wall.

Luckily she hadn't pushed him the other way or else they'd be toppling to their death no doubt.

When her warm breath rushed across his mouth, Shikamaru didn't pause to counter by opening his in the invitation that she surprisingly took. It caught him by surprise when her tongue boldly entered his, but he was all game.

Eagerly squishing her against him – Shikamaru's beginning- to- fog mind was just wondering if she'd punch him for moving his hands downwards when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'll be traumatized for life if you two don't stop now."

Springing apart like the guilt lovers they were, the intruder watched with dry amusement as the two both simultaneously wiped their mouths while staring at him with varying degrees of mortification.

God how he was going to love this.

"Ah – uh – Iruka – sensei…. "

The academy teacher watched as the tall beautiful blonde floundered for words before throwing a frantic and irritated look at her partner in crime. It was no shock to see the generally unmotivated Nara to shrug at her unhelpfully while sliding his hands into pockets.

Only having been his instructor for several _long_ years gave any clue to the shoulder twitch and excessively bored expression to know that the young man was at least a bit upset at being caught.

"Didn't I teach you two anything? What was one of the rules for ninja?"

Feeling decidedly evil for bringing it up, especially at the panicked stricken look on the Yamanka girl's face, Iruka bit his cheek to hide the smile as she brought her hands together.

Having expected her to be the one to answer, he hadn't expected Shikamaru to speak up eventually.

"Apparently we weren't on guard and not sneaky enough, oh well better practice huh." Turning around to grab one of the hands Ino was successful wringing, Shikamaru started leading her away from their old sensei, "Come on Ino, Iruka was just on his way to visit an _old friend_. We shouldn't _delay_ him any further."

Watching with his mouth dropped open at the two walked by – how the hell did that kid know where he was heading?! Iruka caught the side glance from Shikamaru – catching the fierce intelligence in the black eyes – and sighed in resignation before giving the teen a slight nod.

No spoiling their fun by spreading what he'd seen around.

He always forgot that underneath that lazy unmotivated exterior was a scary genius that was constantly figuring things out.

Shaking his head again in sad defeat he quickly turned to continue towards his destination.

………………………

"Who was Iruka going to see Shika?"

He waited until they had entered her darkened placed before answering.

"Oh, Shizune."

Kicking off his shoes without bothering to straighten them up, he looked around to see Ino staring at him with wide eyes – her own shoes partially unstrapped and forgotten.

"Sh-shizune-sensei!"

Half-smiling at her stunned tone, he shrugged before leaving her to go sit in the living room.

"Well I wasn't sure until I saw his reaction, good guess I suppose."

The sound of cabinets being opened and water running met his ears as Ino rustled around the kitchen for tea. He wasn't sure how he had ended up walking her home and then coming in but wasn't going to tempt his stars for any defining answer.

Like he said, he was lazy until it came to something he wanted.

"I can't believe that – she's a serious Jouuin and Tsunade's heel hound."

Watching the silky hair fall over her shoulders as Ino placed the tray of refreshment onto the small table, Shikamaru resisted the itching to run his hands through it. Thank god she didn't keep it short like Sakura had after the Chuuin exams.

Reaching out to pour them both a cup of steaming tea, he shrugged again.

"I wouldn't know but I'm grateful. Tsunade would work everyone six feet deep if Shizune wasn't around to monitor her. They should just let her drink, that way there'd be less bitchiness in general."

Glancing up, he caught Ino sitting across from him with an odd expression, stilling his hand he raised a brow.

"What?"

Ino simply shook her head before leaning over to place a short kiss on his mouth before sitting back to sip at her own cup. Ignoring Shikamaru's disoriented expression as he continued to stare.

He really was a good guy, she thought, and the evidence was piling against him. Pretty soon the whole village was going to know that the whole bum façade was fake.

"Let's do it."

Whatever she might have been expecting, having hot tea sprayed on her and everything in front of him was not it. Jumping up and painfully cracking her knee on the table, upsetting the whole darn thing, she sprinted to grab a towel.

Coming back just in time to see Shikamaru picking up pieces of pottery – she glared when his eyes met hers.

"You are such a pervert! I meant the whole damn marriage thing!"

Launching the towel at his grinning face, Ino turned to stomp towards the kitchen, hiding her furiously blushing face.

* * *

A/N:....ah I couldn't help it! Shizune...Iruka... pppppffffffffffttttttttt! hahahaha.

Anyway, Reviews make it happen! ;)


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

................

* * *

Walking to work – Ino couldn't help but feel as if the sun had gotten brighter or the birds a little happier in their chirping. She even dared to swing her arms about her sides and stunning random passer-by's with a brilliant display of teeth.

It might have been because of how she was greeted when leaving her home.

_Grumpy as any normal human would be at getting up at dawn, Ino groggily prepared herself for a day of working through broken bodies through a haze of sleep. _

_Skipping breakfast, she clumsily slipped on her shoes before stepping out her door._

_And into a vest covered chest._

"_Ba!"_

_He didn't give her a chance to decide how to react – instead she found herself enclosed by his arms on either side of her head as his simply leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She slumped against the closed door with weak knees and he compensated by supporting her with his arms._

_The low chuckle across her lips sent delicious shivers down her spine as he just as abruptly let go and turned to go._

_Bringing a hand up to her mouth, Ino dumbly stared after his back._

"_Wh-wha…"_

_Reaching the stairs, he didn't pause just raised a hand and calling over his shoulder._

"_Mornin'."_

Thinking back now, Ino didn't bother hiding the lopsided grin on her face as she entered the brightly lit lobby. Waving absent mindedly at the front desk nurses, she didn't notice their awed expressions as she went to job up the stairs.

"Whoa!"

So busy replaying a great wakeup call, Ino didn't see the person until strong arms shot out to prevent them from crashing together. Blinking up, she felt her face flush in embarrassment as Kiba held her back a pace.

"Ah sorry about that, wait why are you here?"

Releasing herself from his grip, she took a good look at him in search for any injury. The tall broad shinobi grinned sheepishly – a large rough hand going up to rub the back of his neck as he grinned down at her. Ino was surprised to see how attractive he had turned out.

Well, she had been out of it for a while so it shouldn't have been that big of a surprised.

"Na, I was just visiting Hinata."

Seeing her opening her mouth, he raised forestalling hands up with another chuckle.

"She's alright, our last mission was..well she received a concussion and Shizune had wanted to observe her over night just as a precaution."

Nodding, that would be the sensible thing to do and her sensei had probably wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with her eyes since they were essential to her kekkei genkei.

"That's good but I'm going to be late to checking-in so I'll see ya later, bye Kiba!"

Leaving a bemused dog user behind, Ino rushed up the stairs with more awareness.

Towards the bottom, the ruffled hair shinobi sniffed cautiously before heading out towards the doors and to the awaiting Akamaru.

He could have _swo_rn he smelt _him_ on her but then that wouldn't be so strange since Shikamaru was her comrade. But the areas on which the scent was the strongest…

**.....................**

**

* * *

**

"Ino-chan!"

Looking up from the charts she was consulting, Ino met big limpid blue eyes over a sweet cherry bud of a mouth and raised a brow.

"What's got you so perky?"

The little boy in front of her was so girlishly cute it should have been a crime. Sitting up in the small clinic bed, his curly blonde hair bounced around his face as he grinned up at her.

"N-o-t telling!"

Shaking her head at his tactics, she bent back over the papers hiding the frown as she did. He was an average civilian child except for the fact that he had the most pathetic set of lungs she had ever seen. The slightest hint of a breeze had him suffocating; Sakura and her had been pooling resources together for a few months now in attempt to figure out what was exactly going on but it was hard when the body in question was so tiny and weak.

Setting aside the clipboard, she went towards the bedside while gathering chakra in her palm.

"Alright then, keep your secrets. I'll just cry myself to sleep later on how you don't trust me. Deep breathe please."

Setting the warmth hand on the bony back, Ino contemplated as he obediently puffed in and out. The wheezes were feeble.

"Really, is that all you got spunky?"

Retracting her chakra just enough so she could dance her finger tips up his squirming sides, Ino hid the frown at the breathless laughter. Leaning back to peer from behind him, she watched his face closely for any signs of discomfort but only got a wide face splitting grin.

"I feel pretty good today! Maybe it's cause of my s-e-c-r-e-t!"

Making puppy eyes at him, Ino stood up before reaching out to ruffle the soft curls. How many girls would kill for that natural chaos of ringlets and shiny gold?

"Alright, I'ma go and cry to my other patients since you're being secretive. Make sure to hassle the nurses a lot today."

Pausing at the door, she watched as he simply nodded while the grin stayed on his face.

Closing the door Ino turned around to meet the bright sea-foam eyes under bobbed pink hair. Silently motioning for the kunoichi to walk with her, her eyes ignored the flicker of movement at the end of the busy hall.

"What do you think Ino?"

This was one of the few times they forwent the insults, being too preoccupied with a common interest that had nothing to do with love rivalries. Not that Ino had been as intent on their old 'interest' as Sakura. Still her friend was competitive as Hell and it just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I don't know, I've been on a mission so I suppose the absence makes it seem worse."

The look the girl gave her wasn't as optimistic. Looking at Sakura as she began going over possible medicines they've already used, Ino let her mind travel back. She could understand the trust towards Naruto, if only just because he was completely unable to lie or hide anything but the raw devotion towards Sasuke was like salting an infectious wound.

Maybe it just irritated her because she understood but didn't want to understand?

"So I hate to say it but I'm stumped."

Forced out of her thoughts, Ino distractedly watched the hustling people rush by them with a hand cupping her chin.

"Hey! Pig! Have you been listening?"

Sakura watched with an irritated expression as the blonde simply waved a hand at her in command for silence. Knowing she was probably deep in thought, if the Yamanka girl was capable of such, it was most likely about the child.

So instead of punching in her pretty little face, Sakura crossed with her arms and looked around while waiting for Ino's epiphany while ignoring the hunger pain. Man, it had to be close to lunchtime!

Spotting two familiar forms at the end of the hall, Sakura unfolded herself from the wall and waved happily while calling out.

"Naruto! Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru groaned at the sight of the strawberry haired girl waving them over. Naruto didn't think before cutting him off on his way over to his teammate. If he hadn't known how accepting Naruto was, he would have never understood why he tolerated such a violent teammate.

Not that he could talk, more than once had he been on the receiving end of an Ino sucker punch.

With that daunting memory in mind, he was surprised to see the blonde hunched over next to the smiling Sakura. Her face was concentrated in a way that made it clear that she was thinking about something that was not in front of her.

Was it about him?

Grimacing at the annoying thought, he stood slouched by Naruto as the blonde chattered away to an equally chattering Sakura.

"Gee Sakura-chan! What are you doing here still; didn't your shift end an hour ago?"

The fox cub brought his elbows up to clasp behind his head, barely missing Shikamaru's head.

"Yeah I'm going to head home after Ino and me are done talking."

Hearing her name brought Ino out of her thoughts. Looking up she nearly jumped a foot in the air when her eyes looked up in expectation to meet green and instead met bored dark eyes.

Remembering the morning must have shown on her face because she watched as a slow half smile lifted part of the Nara's lips as he continued to watch her.

Was he trying to be so obvious! Well two can play the embarrassment game!

"What were you two talking about? That's pretty rare Sakura-chan, you guys are usually fighting."

Hearing Naruto's voice, Ino broke the glare she had been aiming at Shikamaru to turn back into the conversation; being reminded of what she had been thinking about.

"Ah, Sakura we only tried some of the medicinal options rights? I was thinking that maybe since we can't find one that seems to work than maybe we should just start trying to make our own."

Seeing all eyes on her, she tossed her hair back over her shoulders before continuing despite the extra pair of ears.

"I mean, we know all the symptoms so we can start by trying to suppress those and then if we are able to lower them then we can work for a cure right?"

Meeting the other girl's eyes, she saw the light in them brighten as the idea started to take root. Seeing the maniacal look in her friend's eyes made Ino inwardly sigh at the obsessive behaviors that might disrupt her life.

"Yeah, you're right! I'll start looking over them tonight, than when we have a list we can go over to the Nara center."

At the mention of his last name, Ino found her eyes straying back to his narrow ones.

"Ino I didn't know you were good at doctoring stuff like Sakura."

Shikamaru watched her expression tighten slightly at Naruto's mindless comment before sighing heavily. The kid was a really remarkable shinobi, but sometimes it was more remarkable on how stupid he could be.

"Naruto, just because everybody is not as loud as you are about their accomplishments doesn't mean they aren't good. Hurry up and let's get the meeting over with."

The blonde sheepishly laughed while rubbing his head.

"Yeah I guess so."

Turning away as Naruto said his goodbyes and an apology towards the blonde kunoichi; he walked to the end of the hall before her voice rang out.

"Shikamaru, you are coming over later, right?"

Feeling everybody's eyes on him as she waited for an answer, Shikamaru felt like melting into the shadows. Did she even know how she made that sound like? Well, this must have been pay back for making her flustered earlier.

What a drag.

Turning to catch her arched expression, he didn't feel any regret at all. Finally they were getting somewhere and he bet she wasn't even aware of it.

"Tsk, yeah yeah don't nag."

Waiting for the glare of promised death, he paused as her gorgeous face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Ok!"

Turning away before she could see the compromising expression on his face, he noticed how a few others guy – Naruto and Sakura included- stared in awe at the blonde and felt himself smile.

That had to be one of the first genuine smiles she's shown in public.

And it was towards only him.

.........

* * *

Neither of them noticed the scruffy looking Shinobi watch them from the corner - a rough hand slowly passing over the scars as he contemplated whethere to let this turn of events run its course or to tell his wife.

.....

* * *

A/N: I..hate...Allergies!!!! Q_Q where's the fun in having tissue stuck up your nose I_I

So..pardon for mistakes...reviews are nice...


	41. Chapter 41

..................

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening when she was at the open market did Ino start to notice the whispers.

The day had gone by surprisingly good, and even though it had been a spur-of-the-moment-revenge that had her inviting Shikamaru over, she decided that it would do no good to try and back out as the stubborn boy would probably show up anyway. So when her shift ended, Ino made her way to pick up some items for dinner.

Currently leaning over to inspect some peppers, one hand absently holding her hair back, Ino didn't listen to the elderly pair of women next to the stall until she caught 'Nara' in it. Slowly straightening up, lightly holding a bell pepper as if checking it for any bruises, she listened closer.

"..of course that's what I said – Nara's boy is finally starting to settle down. Been hearing that he's had several offers on marriage – well you know how respected that clan is. Why last year they were able to …"

Feeling juice sliding between her fingers, she quickly loosened up the tight grip and hurriedly set the damaged vegetable back down. Seeing the frown on the vendors face she randomly grabbed three and paid before wandering down the street.

What the…?

"Hey Ino!"

Instinctively turning at her name, she caught site of Kiba walking closely alongside a recently dispatched Hinata with Akamaru tagging along and inwardly frowned. Sure his clan has a good sense of smell, but she hadn't done anything that would leave that dumbasses scent on her that would lead to..

The thought drained along with the blood from her head as the two stopped in front of her.

"Hello Ino, Kiba told me how you just came back from a m-mission."

Nodding absently at the quiet girl's voice, Ino felt her eyes bore into Kiba as if she would mentally receive an answer to her newly created fear.

"Ino? You feeling okay?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, she shook herself violently before finally looking at them normally.

"Sorry about that, long day at the hospital." Laughing at herself while watching their expressions relax Ino glanced around before motioning to the basket Kiba carried.

"Helping a lady with her shopping Kiba? How sweet."

Watching at one furiously blushed while the other glared at her, Ino laughed again. Ah so easy.

"How's Shikamaru?"

Choking on her laughter, Ino sputtered at the intently watching Inuzuka shinobi before recovering. He knew didn't he! Scratching the back of her head with a free hand, she shrugged before looking around again while trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling.

"How am I supposed to know? That lazy bones is probably skipping out on the Hokage again and doing generally nothing."

The smile on his face made her frown in answer – both not seeing the sincere smile on Hinata's until she spoke up.

"It would be scary if Shikamaru didn't act like Shikamaru."

Breaking the staring contest, Ino turned to take in the sweet heart shaped face, large pale eyes, and smile and felt her own face relax in answer. Hinata had always been seen as a weak link but Ino had noticed the strong persistence in her training – especially after the Chuuin Exams. She didn't want to be held in the cages of those around her either but she wasn't willing to hurt any of them despite their choking hold on her life. Ino could understand.

Some girls trained in fierce silence while others tried to stay in the spotlight. Sakura might have gained a great teacher, but Ino thought that her and girls like Hinata and Tenten gained a different self relying strength that her pink haired friend would never understand.

This girl really was too sweet, and it was good to see her with a man who saw her as the woman she wanted to be seen as.

Naruto was a good inspiration, but she didn't think he would be a good person for Hinata – his overbearingly bright personality would dampen her own uniqueness. Everybody deserved to shine at some point.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. It's still a pain when I'm looking for him."

The young woman nodded in understanding – darting a quick glance to the distracted boy next to her.

"S-sometimes it's nice to know that they would l-look for you too though."

Watching the girl smile at the unknowing Kiba, Ino felt her chest squeeze at the sincerity when he finally turned to looked down at her and smiled in return.

"What's going on here?"

Turning away from the almost sickening scene in front of her Ino felt her face go blank as she met the identical intelligently bored eyes of the Nara men.

"Hey!"

Half-listening as her two friends said their welcomes, Ino kept back the twitch in her eye. Really, the day had been going so well. Why did it seem like fate was trying to push her from one manacle to the next? Her hands tightened in response to the instinct telling her to put a unsuspicious face up and get the hell out of there.

Was this retribution for failing to protect them all those years ago or was it punishment for thinking she could lead a slightly peaceful life with a man who was definitely a pillar for the village.

"I heard from Shikamaru that you and Sakura were going to need some special assistance for some kind of medicine?"

Staring almost evenly into the elder Nara, Ino tried to remember the time when she hadn't been so familiar with the family. Nothing came to mind.

"Yeah Sakura is starting the list, she's just too good at figuring that stuff out."

For some reason, seeing the familiar yet different gleam of intelligence in his dark eyes made Ino want to keep her accomplishments under the radar. As if somewhere in her mind knew that he was already twelve steps ahead of the conversation and was just lying in wait to pounce, and thus tried to set the expected pattern off by deflecting anything that could lead to her.

It was a completely different game than with Shikamaru; new dangers and no set rule of engagement.

"Ino was the one who suggested it."

He watched as her shaded eyes flickered over him with a mild expression of annoyance before turning away to replace it with a face of sheepishness.

"Na, I just wanted to shut the billboard brow up! She'll have everything done by tomorrow."

Shikamaru ignored the comments of his two other friends to watch the interaction between his dad and Ino.

"So you're letting someone else take the responsibility of your patient's life in their hands?"

Everyone paused in mid conversation at the elite Jouuin words, and Ino could almost feel Shikamaru's exasperated sigh. What was with Shikaku, he almost never talked to her and usually it was at family parties with a few beers down his throat. Why the intense inspection of her character.

Whatever his reasons were, Ino let her expression cool, not caring if her happy-go-lucky persona was cracked. She didn't like this attention.

"Of course not, I said she would have everything by tomorrow for us to look over. We're a team and she happens to be better at researching medicinally rare herbs 'cause of her extra time with Tsunade."

Feeling everybody's eyes on her, she fought back the urge to close her own and count to ten; instead she kept them open and blank. Meeting the man who could possibly become her father-in-law with stare head on.

She was going to strangle Shikamaru later, didn't the jerk know how to avoid this situations!

"I see, well this old geezer is off to the bar. Shikamaru, make sure to talk to your mom or else she'll nag me."

Abruptly turning away, he didn't look back as the small group watched him leave.

Ino waited until he was gone before whirling around to advance slowly to the frowning man by her. The bag in her hand feeling like an adequate weapon but she resisted by growling.

"You…you…."

The words, stuck in her throat, vanished as his father's last words sunk in. Ditching her intimidating pose, her back hunched over - letting her forehead land on his shoulder with a thump.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid deer! Why didn't you go somewhere else?"

Shikamaru listened to her mutterings against his neck while watching the rather shocked expression on Hinata's face and the smug look on Kiba's. It was pretty obvious that Ino had forgotten that they were there but he wasn't going to bust the bubble quite yet.

If they were really going to go through with this sad thing called a relationship then somebody was going to have to spill the beans and the two in front of him were as good as any. Hell, it wasn't like there weren't a few curious passer-bys pausing to watch her antics anyway.

It was just a pain that he still would have to face his mom, and the not-so-cryptic message from his dad wasn't very motivating.

"I hate you..really…is karma _trying_ to punish me…"

Sighing he brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders- being the rambling to a still.

"Ino, shut up. People are staring, not to mention Kiba and Hinata."

The small shoulders under his palms tensed for a moment as the realization hit home in the young woman, and he mentally began to brace himself for whatever reaction it was going to cause.

Ino waited until the blush faded before lifting her head up to peak around in hopes of maybe the two having gone but was disappointed to see them staring at them in varying expressions. Sighing at how the day turned out, she stepped back enough to glare at the wary face in front of hers.

"Why didn't you stop me! Do you really want people to know so bad?"

Shikamaru's answer was interrupted by Kiba's laughing voice behind her.

"Hey Ino it could be worse, he could have kissed you in public and then everybody would know!"

Eyes bulging at the mere thought, Ino missed the gleam in her boyfriend's eyes before strong arms were pulling her back towards him. Fathomless eyes the same color of the animals that were part of his name brightened in contemplation centimeters from her.

"What an appealing idea, saves me time and trouble."

The words were lost on her numb mind as his lips descended upon hers. The gasps of the two behind her seemed loud in her ears as murmuring voices surrounded them. Shikamaru didn't seem to care, or maybe he did as his arms came up to wrap around her retreating form firmly.

Ino was torn between the welcoming feel of his cold chapped lips pressing against hers and the panicked outrage of being so meaningfully marked in front of the village. The bag of food was lost on the ground as her hands came up to rest on his chest between them and she wasn't sure if it was to push him away or to pull him closer.

The feel of his racing heartbeat beneath her palm seemingly calmed her down. Unmovable bum really was excitable, huh.

The thought had her leaning closer, mouth opening with the instinct of wanting to reassure him that the feelings were mutual.

"You mother will kill you if she sees this. Not to mention her father."

The voice would have sent cold shivers down her spine if the sudden downpour of freezing water hadn't. Springing back from any further water throwing or unexpectedly compromising kisses Ino stared at Shikaku through dripping hair and felt her stomach drop.

Father? Mother?

The look of panic must have shown on her face because Shikamaru's hand shot out to tightly grip her wrist.

It felt like vise. The instinct had Ino pulling hard against it – to fight against such a physical form of what she hated most.

"Let go!"

Not caring if there was a forming crowd, not caring if the wide eyes of Hinata or Kiba saw, she didn't even care if Shikaku – her father's oldest friend and partner- saw. All she cared about was being released from the suffocation that was building in her lungs, cutting off the air that was stuck. It didn't matter if she was acting childish, she had to go!

"Ino!"

Shikamaru frowned at the struggling woman and moved towards her but was stopped when she threw her up head.

The wild expression was like an animal whose leg was stuck in a steel trap futilely struggling to be free. The beautiful blue eyes were wide with stricken fear and panic – tears welling up but only threatening to flow over. Soft lips that he had just recently touched with his own were now twisted in pain.

It ripped him apart.

Ino had never, _never_, looked at him like that.

Full of accusation and betrayal.

Letting her go, he watched her blindly turn and push through the crowd without a single glance back. Not that he had been expecting her to turn around but some part of him hoped.

Obviously the stupid part.

"She's kinda like a skittish doe. Needs to know that freedom is a form of chains in itself."

Turning Shikamaru frowned at his father – who simply stared back.

"Instead of making that idiotic face at me, shouldn't you be running after her?"

It was only after his son had slowly picked up the forgotten bag and just as slowly walked out of the area did Shikaku turn to meet the mystified teens who had witnessed the whole thing.

Fuck, them and every other third person in the market.

That was probably the stupidest thing his son has done outside of anything related to ninja. The boy never showed any interest in any woman, let alone the young lady who had practically been raised with him.

Yoshino was going to rake his back until it was raw when she finds out. If anything, just because she missed seeing her lazy ass son do something so progressive.

"A-a-are they together?"

Looking at the ex-Hyuuga heir, Shikaku felt a slow smile form on his face.

"For the sake of their lives, I hope so or else their parents are going to cut them to pieces."

Ignoring the confused looks on the two he turned to head home.

Maybe he'd get let off easy if he was the first one to tell her?

......................

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes!

I hope I kept it straight and am not dragging it on for too long. Sometimes I try to write the ending but it always turns out as a next chapter... Wonder why?

Oh well lol..

Reviews are nice...they cheer me up ..


	42. Chapter 42

...................

* * *

She knew he was behind the door before the knock. Setting down the damp cloth she had been using to clean her face, Ino went to silently open the door.

He quietly walked in and without a word held out the bag of groceries she had forgotten in her escape. Reaching out a hand to take it without meeting his eyes, she felt a jolt when his hand wrapped about her wrist again.

"You gonna to run again?"

Shikamaru watched as she flinched – her cheeks turning vermillion while facing towards the ground. All signs that said that she knew what she did and how it had appeared.

"This really pisses me off Ino."

Letting her hand drop, he slid his clenched fist into his pockets to keep from putting a hole in the wall.

"I'm.."

He cut her pathetically weak voice off with a growl.

"Don't even try."

Hearing this, Ino looked up to see Shikamaru slump against the wall, face hidden in his hands as he took several deeps breathes. The sight pulled at her, setting the bag of rather abused ingredients gently on the ground, she walked over until she was inches from his bowed head.

"Shika..maru..I'm so sorry. It was just…" pausing as his body slid down to land on the floor, she quickly followed to keep their bodies level, "everything happened so _fast_. I acted so badly but..I felt so c-cornered. Couldn't breathe…"

Breaking off as he finally looked up at her, his eyes looking so tired, she waited until he spoke.

"You are such a pain in my ass. You think it was easy for me to have all that happen? Ino you…"

Anxiously waiting for him to continue she watched as his eyes closed with an exhausted sigh. Of course, they had been up early today and he had been with the Hokage for most of it.

Feeling lower than worms six feet in dirt, Ino scooted her legs forward until she was in between his sprawled out legs. Taking a quick breathe she reached out until her hands brushed his cheeks. Dark eyes opened to regard her with a guarded look as she leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed as his hands came around her back to pull her a bit closer.

What she had done was terrible but forgivable.

"I.. honestly don't know how to do any of this..I feel like I am being swept away in some super fast river and am fighting not to drown."

Feeling like a complete idiot and a little more than regretful, she feel silent. Feeling his breathe on her face, Ino felt her face flush again.

"I don't know either Ino, but you have to trust us or at least me, okay?"

Leaning back to look at him, Ino felt the smile on her face wobble.

"Okay."

Seeing the tense expression on Shikamaru's face relax helped her own as he leaned forward to knock their heads together. The hands on her back slowly sliding down towards her hips had her own going around to rest together behind his neck.

"What am I going to do with you, troublesome girl?"

Shrugging, she didn't know what to do with herself most of the time how was she going to help him? Ino didn't realize that there were tears in her eyes until he brushed a kiss across her lips. Neither had closed their eyes and she felt a new sense of intimacy at having experienced it with open eyes.

Seeing the smile on his face as he leaned back, Ino felt her lower lip tremble with the effort of not crying.

Shikamaru had been watching out for her for who knows how long. He had tried to protect, and when she had improved he had continued to try and protect her while trying to let her be involved too. The guy whose mere presence had given her the will power to go on a mission she hated.

He was a stubborn jackass who took far too long too many 'lunch breaks' and was one of the most gorgeous men in the entire world.

"Tsk, why are you crying?"

Unable to hold back her sniffles, Ino's face crumpled in earnest. Vision blurred beyond being able to clearly see, her hands being the only hankie she had – Ino didn't bother moving away.

He was the only one.

It sucked to have taken so long to reach this point and have figured it all out.

"I-I-I-I really l-love you stupid."

Rough hands gently pushed her hands away before a surprisingly soft material was being used to wipe her eyes and nose. Feeling like shit, Ino mournfully blinked at him as he used his sleeve to wipe away tears and snot.

When his eyes met hers again, full of something close to tenderness, she felt her eyes begin to fill again.

"D-d-do you love me too?"

Shikamaru watched her begin to cry again and held back the sigh of exasperation. Really, he would have to thank his dad later for setting up this catastrophe.

Still, taking in her bedraggled state of dress, puffy red eyes and blotchy nose, blubbering like a two year old. He smiled.

"Don't know why but I do."

The smile on her face was full of fresh tears but it was beautiful. Ignoring her weak protests at being gross, Shikamaru leaned forward again to kiss her again. It was rather bittersweet with the taste of salty and slipperiness of tears, he thought it was one of the best kisses they've had yet.

She must have agreed, because the insecure woman took another look at him before breaking into quiet wails.

Sighing with a mixture of emotions, Shikamaru simply let her fall into his chest crying while cradling her shaking body.

One teeny tiny step at a time, but he would manage. Hopefully.

................

* * *

"O-okay, I'm better."

Pushing herself back, Ino wiped at her face. It had been a while since she cried in front of anyone and although she knew he would never tell anyone – the feeling of vulnerability at having bawled like a baby for the last hour was just a little too much for her.

"Good, can we eat please?"

The grumbling following his question was loud enough to reach her ears as she clambered to her feet. Seeing him quickly follow suit with a grimace on his face, she stared with high eyebrows until he met her eyes.

"That was… impressive. Let me wash up first, why don't you take the stuff into the kitchen."

Turning towards the washroom, she listened to the vague sounds of his movements while splashing some water on her face. The cold water was refreshing and she took a bit longer than necessary before drying off.

Carelessly tossing the used hand towel over her shoulder as she exited the room, Ino walked into the kitchen just as a tall dark body slammed into hers.

"Ooof!"

Feeling her head crack painfully against the wall, instincts had her pushing against his weight until a hand caught a handful of her hair and pulled down sharply. Head snapping upwards, she felt her mouth drop before Shikamaru caught her in a stinging kiss.

A knee was wedge in between her legs while his other hand was pressed against her collarbone- Ino thought her heart was going to explode from the sudden rise in pressure.

It was hot and she felt her tension change from defensive battle-mode to melt against his rough intentions like putty.

Gripping his vest like a life line – Ino surrendered to his tongue plundering her mouth with a delirious viciousness that had her gasping for air.

"Please.._please_ don't make that face at me again..as if I betrayed you.."

It took her several seconds for the dazed fog to let the desperate sounding whisper to each her but when she comprehended it Ino felt her gut clench with guilt at the reminding of what happened early and the affects it had on him.

As if all the energy had left him, she watched as Shikamaru abruptly turned away, shuffling back to the kitchen.

She stayed where she was while the pounding in her ears slowed down, a hand unconsciously above her heart.

"Food!"

Hearing the ill concealed whine, Ino raised an eyebrow before following him into the room. The tall shinobi was already seated on the counter that would be the most least in her way and was staring at the bag.

Walking up to the bag herself, Ino's early mood of cooking a delicious meal was diminished but she gamely began to wash the vegetables. It won't be what she had planned but it'd be enough to hold them over for a while.

The silence over her ministrations was comfortable, but Ino still felt as if she had to speak. Pausing to pull a knife out of a drawer she turned to point the edge of it at him with a frown.

"You know, it's all your old man's fault – why the hell were you two sneaking around anyway!"

Seeing his disgruntled expression at being at knife point, she turned back satisfied.

"We weren't sneaking, it was a complete coincidence. We were talking about…stuff and he was heading towards his favorite bar."

He saw the gimlet eye she gave him over her shoulder at the obvious omission of information, the hand cutting the pepper never wavering but refused to be intimidated. Instead he switched the conversation.

"Saw you catching up with Kiba and Hinata?"

Sensing the bait but deciding that she owed him some leeway after all that she put him through. Smiling at the image of her two friends, she nodded.

"Yeah, Hinata had been discharged from the hospital. She had a concussion. I wonder when Kiba and she got together."

Sensing his shrug of indifference, she smiled while scooping the vegetables away and bringing out some other ingredients.

He would never admit it but knowing these things really did interest him – he just didn't want to let it show lest his façade of being a complete slacker would be destroyed.

"It's funny how people change…she was so hung up on Naruto."

The knife slid across her finger but she didn't move to clot the thin welling line as his words tumbled through her head. A moment of panic, a moment of shaking uncertainty and then she blinked.

Bringing the hurt digit up to suck on she stared down at the uncooked meal before softly speaking.

"Yeah who would have thought huh?"

Strong arms slid around her waist settling her back against a comforting warm chest as Shikamaru rested his chin on her shoulder after giving it a soft kiss.

"Poor bastard, he'll never know what he missed.."

Pushing thoughts of light and dark haired prodigies out of her mind, Ino turned around in his arms to look at him with a smile.

"Shika…I can feel your stomach growling."

Pushing the laughing blonde back towards the food, Shikamaru-grumbling loudly- turned to head into the living room to look at the darkening window.

Unaware of the hint of a smile on his lips at the sound of the comforting sounds coming from the other room.

................

* * *

A/N: Almost complete angsty fluff...I adore it..Blame Shikamaru's mood swings on Flyleaf and Bullet for My Valentine...


	43. Chapter 43

.........

* * *

The sound of someone who was unnecessarily stomping hard on the stairs outside of her apartment was what woke Ino. After half-listening to whoever had a death wish march out of the complex, she began to drift back to unconsciousness when a painful tingling was becoming too much to ignore.

"Urg.."

Begging herself to stay asleep a little longer on her one day off as it was obviously still dark with the way no light hit her eyelids, she twisted her body in attempt to ease whatever was making her arm fall asleep.

It wouldn't budge, and why the hell did her head feel like it was going to topple off?

Stupidly lying in what was obviously her bed Ino ignored the latter and frowned while trying to figure out why her arm was pinned down. Unable to get enough brain function to get going - she quickly gave up the intense pondering - her head might split- in order to make another attempt at moving.

The tugging woke up the weight.

"Oi, woman knock that off…"

The groan was low and filled with the effects of a rough night's sleep, but the Ino ignored that as her eyes flew open. Bolting out of the bed without a thought she up heaved the other occupant in her shove to release her arm.

Stumbling against the wall as her head vision spun dangerously, Ino felt the blood drain from her brain as she took in the bare back of Shikamaru Nara.

Tussled chestnut hair was stuck out every which way, falling into slits of eyes as they blinked up at her with sleep. The sheets had slipped dangerously low on his narrow hips in her hasty escaped but it left no doubt in her painfully racing mind that he wasn't wearing much if anything at all.

"eerrrrrrrrr…."

Words stuck in her throats, Ino weakly waved her hands in front of her throat at the picture of a lazy male cat slowly turned onto his back, arms stretching high above his fuzzy head. The sight of oddly well toned muscles tightening had Ino pushing herself harder against the wall with all oxygen being cut off.

Oh god, who knew that he, had a nice body? He was a lazy piece of shit, when did he ever work out again?

What the hell was he doing with her in her now tainted bed?

She felt her stomach heave in warning.

"You know…if you are going to continue to stay there quivering like a confused virgin then maybe you should put some clothes on?"

His head was now perched on a supporting hand while she watched with growing heat as his half opened eyes slid slowly down her naked body – hesitating around certain curvier parts.

"What the hell happened?"

It was only the fact that had her remaining against the wall in her birthday suit was the fact that it was still quite dark in the room and that she knew if something really had happened then she would not be in the position to move around without any soreness.

It might also have been something with the dignity she wanted to preserve; it'd be hard to keep face if she squealed like a little girl and ran to the bathroom. Her body might not have many physical flaws but there were plenty of scars that were visible along the parts that were usually hidden with clothes. They were a sign of being able to live till the next day but still..she was a girl and had complexes.

Or maybe it was just the way her stomach and head were warning her that any fast moves would result in some serious uncomfortablility.

"Nothing, you made dinner and pulled out the biggest bottle of alcohol I've ever seen."

As her heart began to slow down with the loss of adrenaline Ino felt it begin to bubble again with irritation. Images began to flicker around hazily but as soon as she tried to think about them they slipped away.

"But..urrrggg is that why my head feels like its going to fall off?"

The chuckle raised goose bumps across her skin, and Ino prayed for a distraction or else something would happen.

"I'm not surprised you do. Hangovers are a bitch.. Come back to bed?" he quickly changed his tune when he caught the wild look on her face "nothing happened I'm wearing my underwear. You got pretty sick at one point and then spilt quite a bit on our clothes so I just..took it off before falling asleep. You were out like a light by the way, which made you complete dead weight – it was a bitch to remove dirty wet clothes from you."

* * *

"_Come on Ino – at least wiggle a bit to get this shit off!"_

* * *

The memory of a responding groan had Ino staring horrified at the pile of wet looking clothes she had spotted near the end of the bed.

The pounding in her head increased and she groaned.

"Ino, come here."

Hearing the rare tone of command in the voice, she turned to glare at him until she saw his eyes already closing. Seriously, did he have narcolepsy! How could he sleep at a time like this? Still, watching him relax again as sleep took over; she felt her own body beginning to cool down from the excitement and shivered.

She trusted him, and if he was able to fall asleep like that in her presence without a hint of guilt, then she knew he was telling the truth. Shikamaru was just too indolent to lie. Waiting a few more minutes until his breathing evened out completely, Ino silently made her way back over to slip under the covers.

The heat coming from his body was miraculous and she instinctively scooted closer to steal as much as possible; her feet shoving themselves behind his knees with a ruthlessness that had him jumping a little.

Tucking the sheet around her body in a vain attempt towards some modesty, she laid her head close to his shoulder and listened to the sounds he made.

* * *

"_What the hell is that!"_

_She had proudly produced the hidden bottle of sake that she had nipped from her Dad's stash a few months ago. It had been a poor excuse for solace but she had been nursing the tall fat bottle during nights that sleep was especially hard to come by._

_It was almost felt like a reincarnation for the bottle to be used during a time where she felt close to something like contentment._

"_Are you serious?"_

_Smiling at the wide eyed look on his face, she poured a tiny bit into his cup before giving herself a larger portion. Hell, it'd been a tough emotional day, she needed a drink._

"_Come on, don't be such an eighty year old!"_

* * *

Had she really drank enough to not remember?

Blushing at the thought of losing control over alcohol, Ino pushed her aching head into the pillow. The forestry smell that she had come to recognize as Shikamaru's scent was all over her pillow, and unconsciously she drew in a deeper breathe.

Was this what it was it supposed to be like?

Unable to resist, she started to roll towards him thinking of putting an arm around him when a jolt in her stomach had her switching direction.

Once again disrupting the peace of the bed, she lurched towards the bathroom – taking the sheet with her.

Several minutes later, Ino lay sprawled across the cool tiles of her bathroom trying to think of reasons to be grateful. The sweat that she had broken out in during her time worshipping the porcelain that was inches from her face was drying. Well, there was the fact that during her little escapade the sheet had somehow stayed wrap around her.

Not that an already sheer sheet being soaked in sweat was much to be grateful for in the way of clothing.

"Blergh."

Shifting a little, she sighed up at the ceiling. She hadn't time to turn on the light on her way, so now she was surrounded in darkness. It was soothing being in the dark quiet as her stomach ached from being sick.

She should get up.

Sighing again, she slowly got up to clutch the sink counter.

Despite the lack of light, her disheveled reflection was still visible in the mirror above the faucet. Blonde hair hung around her pale face in sweaty clumps; eyes that appeared dark were wide in with shadows underneath them.

Boy, did she look like crap.

Bringing a hand up to grab for the toothbrush and paste, she turned away from the image looking at her. Ino didn't need reminders of the monster.

Leaning against the counter as she thoughtlessly brushed the mossiness out of her mouth, Ino ignored the feeling of helplessly falling when a tall dark shadow filled the doorway.

"Whoa, it smells terrible in here."

Hunching over, she glared at him as he slouched into the small bathroom itching his chest in a way that could only be described as slothful.

"Shu..dap."

Turning around to spit and rinse, she ignored him until he brushed past her towards the corner. Throwing the toothbrush down she whirled around to gape at him.

"You seriously don't mean to--?"

The dark didn't hide the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down.

She should've turn and ran but something about it being her apartment and all had her frozen in spot.

"Yeah I do, some crazy chick made me match her drink per drink last night and then got sick on me before passing out. I. Have. To. Pee."

He didn't wait for her to slam the door before turning back to business.

......................................

Stepping out after relieving himself, Shikamaru paused in the doorway to look at the scene before him.

For some reason, some people always gave off a certain sense of how they would sleep to him. For example, Chouji would be someone who slept light and on his back; getting up frequently for midnight snacks.

He had always thought Hinata would be the silent type who would never snore or disturb those around her – keeping as small as possible. It shocked him to see how she sprawled out when he had gone on a mission with her and Shino.

The Aburame himself slept in the eerie way he was when awake. Kiba was such an obnoxious snorer that he was surprised Hinata and Shino could stand to be by him, and if that didn't stop them than the random doglike leg kicking should have.

Ino though, he would have thought that she would be as tenacious in sleep as she was in the conscious world.

It had been a surprise when they first went out on a mission as a team.

* * *

"_Hey Chouji, um..could we trade spots, please?"_

_Absently chewing on what was left of his smoked fish, he watched as his best friend amiably agreed with the blonde. Her voice had been so hesitate and quiet, nothing like her usual brattiness that it had drawn him attention from the impromptu game of shogi with Asuma._

_He didn't notice his sensei watching him watch her._

_Her hair was still up in the ponytail, she never took it down during a mission she said but he had his suspicions. After all, how could that be comfortable? He ignored the fact that he spelt with his hair up tightly too._

_Her bare arm muscles were cask in an orange glow from the fire embers as she dragged her bedding over towards the trunk of the tree. It was an unusual trunk, having two large roots sticking out of the ground creating a small little cove._

_The fact that she wanted an area that had protection from both sides irritated him for some reason, why did she feel like she had to hide in there when she had him, Chouji and Asuma?_

"_Shikamaru, your turn."_

* * *

Taking in the now familiar pose, he frowned once again at the position. Her long legs were tucked up against her chest, arms curled up to let her hands rest over her ears as if she were trying to tune out some noise. Her back was pressed against the headboard, and he was slightly amazed at seeing her tall form fit on the short width of the bed.

Why such a defensive position, even in her sleep? As if she was protecting something precious in her mind.

Moving towards the bed, he smiled at the sight of the thin camisole and boxer shorts she had put on. Leave it to Ino to be reminded of modesty only after she puked her guts out.

Carefully, very carefully shifting the lightweight drinker over until she was right side on the mattress, Shikamaru fixed the bed blankets over her before sliding in himself. The sheets had cooled drastically since he left, and he found himself shivering with cold.

How the hell did she not have adequate body heat?

As if in tune with his thoughts, said questioned body moved towards him, freezing him in place as her nose nuzzled against the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Shika…"

Instead of wrapping his arms around her, he just allowed her to curl up pressed against his side. She was a bit wild, a bit untamed, and definitely a bit hot tempered. The kind of woman who needed to feel like she wasn't being cornered into something she didn't want.

It was uncomfortable to not give in to the urge to curve himself around her in protective cocoon, to not press himself upon her in demand of full body possession that were aching from neglect, but he resisted; compensating his desires by placing a simply kiss on the top of her head before bringing his hands up behind his own.

It was enough right now, to feel her warm breathe on his neck, to feel his heat slowly thaw her cold body, to have her instinctively try to get closer.

Just enough.

It allowed his mind to wander to more important and dangerous thoughts. Things that had any future sleep cut off as they surfaced in his mind like a forbidding presence.

His dad knew where he went, and by not coming home last night, his mom probably knew about his absence. Where better to go searching for answers than to the last person she had seen him with? There was no way his dad would cover for them, the man never hesitated to point the intimidating attention of his mom onto him. Hell, the old man lived for that entertainment.

Oh shit.

............

* * *

A/N: This really didn't do anything in the way of advancing some plot, but I still like it.

Momma's going to be showing up soon... oh boy...=)

I just realized how long this story is.. whoa.. thanks to all those who are sticking it out with me!!!

My shooting stars, whose reviews light up my dark!!! =P (oh I know how terribly lame that sounded - don't worry- blame the allergy drugs I'm having odd side effects too lol)


	44. Chapter 44

............

* * *

It was the sensation of someone running their hands through her hair that must have triggered the memory; a little insignificant moment that Ino hadn't honestly thought about since it happened. Instinctively rolling towards the soothing strokes, she really did secretly love having her hair played with, she once again settled back into sleep.

_

* * *

_

_The last few days had been hell cooking over a slow fire. She was, frankly, sick of it._

_Forced through a test of spying skills, then being tossed into The Forest of Death with nothing more than a few hours of rest. That task alone had been enough to take a few years off her youthful life. It wasn't named that for laugh; that had been for sure._

_It was almost a relief when Sakura and her simultaneously punched each other's light out. A satisfying end to a long hard week of near death and pain._

_It had always been a dim memory after that. Vague motions of Asuma's arms lifting her up. The smell of cigarette smoke comforting in the darkness that engulfed her._

_Her raggedly cut hair fell over her face- tickling her nose as she abstractedly observed the feeling of being carried through the air and gently set upon the refreshingly cold ground; propped against something equally as cold._

"_Asuma-sensei is Ino going to be okay!?"_

_Sweet Chouji, worrying about her when he should be more concerned about his own fight. Some of those foreign ninja were dangerous. They didn't take defeat in any other form than death._

"_Yeah, they just knocked themselves cold."_

_The sound of footsteps was lost on her as a radiating pain that was beginning to make its presence know – her face was killing her. All she wanted was a huge painkiller and sleep._

_Calloused fingers brushed the hair away from her face – jolting her towards the surface of consciousness._

"_Tsk, you didn't have to chop it off."_

_The muttering was as soft as the caress on her grime covered hair, carefully avoiding the swollen cheek._

"_..'urts.."_

_The hand jerked away just as Ino opened her eyes a fraction to squint at a blushing Shikamaru. His awkwardness at being caught was ill-concealed under the glare he aimed at her – accusing her of waking up too early._

"_What?"_

_Ignoring the sting in her cheek – she grinned up at him._

"_I got her pretty good huh Shika..."_

* * *

Frowning in her sleep, Ino tried to remember how Shikamaru responded. He had smiled right? Or maybe he hadn't said anything because he had been called back over to watch the match?

It was so irritating when something caught on slipping from her mind, and she kicked her leg in agitation.

"Ow, that's my shin."

Well that hadn't been what he had said, could it have been? More importantly, the soothing movement around the crown of her head had stopped, and she pushed herself up on her elbows to blink groggily up.

"Fuzzy pineapple."

Narrow eyes glared at her from where his head was resting against the headboard. Shikamaru hadn't regained any of his modesty apparently, his chest smooth underneath her. Funny how he didn't have much body hair while his father did.

"You should talk girl."

Ino grinned with a mossy mouth while unashamedly rolling away to stretch her arms high over her head, knuckles lightly tapping the cheap wood. She didn't notice Shikamaru's approval of the movement, the tone muscles of her stomach stretched taunt under her tan skin drawing his eyes as the slip of a camisole rose.

"What time is it?"

Instead of answering of her, Ino was surprised when Shikamaru slid down the bed until his messy head was lying on her chest, his nose pressed on her neck. A long arm curled over her side, sending shivers across her exposed skin.

Instinct had her responding by wrapping her own around his shoulders and neck, cradling to him tightly to her.

They spent several quiet moments like this, his lips innocently grazing on the sensitive skin above her pulse, while her fingers slowly traced across his back. The sounds from the streets below were busy with the market and vendors. The birds were quiet now, their annoying chirps lost in the midday din.

Midday?

"Shit!"

There was a sudden upheaval of bodies and sheets as Ino launched herself out of the bed. Shikamaru groaned from the impact of his butt hitting the floor and glanced up in time to see long legs running from dresser to bathroom. Loud grumblings could be heard through the closed door.

Play time was over, he supposed.

Glancing around for his clothes, Shikamaru got up to stretch out the kinks. Listening to the sounds coming from the other room as he began to slip on his clothes, he frowned. They were already late for the day so what was the point of rushing all of a sudden?

Idly scratching a spot on his stomach, Shikamaru left the frazzled girl to wander out to the rather dirty kitchen and living area.

Ino rushed like there was no tomorrow; she scrubbed at everything at a rate that was leaving red marks. How could she have over slept like this?

The pounding in her head had her recalling what else had happened and a groan escaped her cracked lips.

Splashing cold water on her face, Ino yanked open the door before strolling out into her room. A quick glance around the empty room had her feet moving towards the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Rather odd to see you so domestic, deary."

The sarcasm was met with a grimace but the smell of bacon drew Ino from the doorway to the counter. Leaning on the hard surface, studiously ignoring the forgotten bottle of alcohol, she watched as the tall form stood over the sizzling frying pan.

Surprisingly, Ino was rarely the one who cooked on missions, something that most people thought was a lie. They just didn't understand that she never was allowed to when one teammate was a food fanatic and one was too lazy to wait for her to try and not burn anything. Asuma was also banned from making any meal, also having the nature of burning anything.

Thinking of missions had Ino sighing loudly.

"I can't believe we slept in this late, why didn't you wake me up?"

She helpfully held out a plate as he turned to dump a batch of greasy deliciousness onto it. He grinned when she quickly snatched up a crispy selection, crunching away in bliss.

"Not my job; besides it's too late to do anything about it now."

She watched him efficiently throw more bacon into the pan, wiping her hands on a discarded rag, hastily tossing it aside when a suspicious smell and stain caught her eye.

Now she knew what was used to wipe her face last night.

"That's true, I still need to stop by the hospital and apologize."

Ino shuddered at the thought of Tsunade catching whiff of her playing hooky, the endless list of punishment was enough to make her green around the gills again.

"Oh good, gives us a sufficient amount of time to prepare before meeting my parents."

He flinched when silence followed his statement; guess the too casual tone didn't help dull the shock much. Leaving the stove on its own, he turned to take in the blank look on her face.

"What?"

It shouldn't have been such a shock; Ino had met his parents several times over the years. It wasn't anything unusual, their dads were best friends and drinking buddies, they have been watching the old men get pissed faced together since they were old enough to lead the stumbling ninja home.

Having been born so close to each other, their childhood had been spent inevitably together in either a backyard overgrowing with flowers or another overgrown with grass, trees, and herbs; Ino use to run through the back door with clumps of whatever she had been stuffing down Shikamaru's shirt just to be scolded by his mom for dragging in dirt.

The image of the forbidding woman had Ino feeling dizzy.

Instead of shoving weeds down her son's shirt, she was moving her hands up his shirt. She didn't think the change in relationship status would please the woman.

So immersed in visions of a female version of Shikaku but much scarier and wielding a spatula, Ino didn't notice the hand waving in front of her face or the fingers curled around her arm.

"Why are you freaking out? It's not like she hasn't met you before."

Shaking away the nightmare, Ino blinked up into a scowling face before matching its sourness. She didn't notice how her hands had gone up to lightly grip the material hanging around his hips.

"Uh, Shikamaru are you dense boy? This time she'll be seeing me as your...erm…concubine!"

That stupefied him for a second before he closed his mouth with a incredulous snap.

"Are you stupid, where did you even learn that word? Besides, we haven't even slept together so that whole grey area is mute, sadly. We're together, that whole gruesome boyfriend-girlfriend disease. That's all we need to say."

Mouth drooping with defeat at being with such a guy, Ino broke away from the impromptu embrace to head towards the door, all thoughts of eating gone. Reaching the door to start slipping on her sandals, she turned to speak over her shoulder.

"Shikamaru, you might be a guru when it comes to battles and old men games but trust me when I say that seeing a childhood friend of your sons go from friend to the woman sharing his bed, things change drastically. And what the hell, we don't need to actually sleep together for people to assume that we are."

The quiet sigh along with a mutter of 'troublesome' wasn't lost on her as she stood up to straighten out the skirt. Turning to watch at he sadly followed her lead after turning off the stove and shoving a few slices of neglected bacon in his mouth, his narrow face resembling more rat than deer with the food bulging out; Ino felt a smile cracked her tension.

"That's really attractive in a rather ugly way."

Lacking the ability for verbal response, Shikamaru settled for an exaggerated eye roll and hand gesture that clearly told the blonde what she could do with her unwanted opinions.

She kindly waited until he was finished with food and shoes before slapping him over the head.

Shikamaru politely held the door open for her, waiting until her back was fully facing him before sharply slapping the fine round rump in front of him.

"Shikamaru!"

Ignoring the few neighbors that were still hanging around the complex during the middle of the day, he caught the fist that was going for his nose and tugged. The kiss was sloppy, quick, and when she shoved herself off his chest the blush across her cheeks and the way her eyes darted around made it worthwhile.

Following the vixen as she stomped away with annoying casualty, Shikamaru lazily wiped at his mouth before tilting his head back to take in the cloudy sky.

"That was….bacony."

A snort and 'your-own-damn-fault' was all that he caught in return.

...........

* * *

A/N: lost it near the end... it was suppose to be ..different.

by the way Gran Torino is a super bad ass movie - I highly suggest.

Also, Taken....

I'm sick so while I hack up my lungs and other rather unpleasant but necessary body stuff I've been watching movies..and movies...and more movies... That or reading Kenshin or writing..

Reviews,favorites,alerts are pretty neat...


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Whoa, so it's been awhile since I've put the author's notes up top, but let's change it up today. I hope everyone had a happy 4th. =) I worked hard to get this chapter out on the 4th but it came out today, so sorry lol. Anyway, Enjoy and review =)

By the way on a more random note, I was babysitting my cousin and ended up watcing Camp Rock - x.x .... now I broke down and bought two jonas brother songs from the soundtrack cause I couldnt' get them out of my head.... -.-''''' disney is just not the same..

Oh! I also started reading O-Parts Hunter!! It's written by Kishi's twin brother. It's really really really good!!!

Disclaimer: It's been forever since I put this in ANY story I've been posting (did I even put it in here once?) Better late than never! I do not own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't such a sexist manga. (Roar - stop making the women so weak!)

* * *

.......................................

She was that girl.

The girl, who, from growing up with so many eyes watching her performance, knew when someone was measuring her worth. It wasn't so much of catching a gazing eye or meeting a full on stare; it was the presence of a lurking feeling that created the hairs on the back of her neck to rise and her shoulders to tense up in preparation of a surprise attack.

In short, Ino's female survival instinct kicks into high gear when someone is looking at her like a specimen instead of a person.

The fact that it was happening from more than one direction was just a tiny notch on the uncomfortable scale, what was making her keep her back straight was the people who were now eyeing her as if she was a homeless animal that had been picked up.

It was amazing how jinxed her life seemed to be and today hadn't been an exception.

"I wonder, how long have you two been…seeing each other?"

The implied hesitation was all too clear to Ino's ears as she stared into carefully blank brown eyes. The woman was far more intimidating than any Hokage; lo and behold the power of being the mother of one of the most intelligent men alive.

Her genes obviously had some part in creating Shikamaru, and it seemed the neither women in the room had forgotten that. Yoshino helped create him, raise him, yell at him, and love him. That meant that some of the smart-i-ness had to have come from her too.

Plainly Ino was a sufficient teammate but as for potential wife the blonde got the feeling that the older woman was shocked more at her son showing any kind of sense in that direction. Not that she minded not being a wife, if the older generation was more accepting, she'd be more upfront about her views on _why not_ to get married.

But, as it is, the older a person gets the more changes they've seen and the harder changing becomes.

The Nara house might be on the frontline of pharmaceuticals and ways to improve Konoha, but they were still a bit conservative on personal matters.

"Eh, who keeps track of that?"

Resisting the urge to groan at the lack of attention from the man sitting next to her, Ino fought from closing her eyes to escape.

How the hell did she get into this mess?

* * *

..............……

_The morning was clear; with a high sun and only a few clouds to dampen the shine. Walking along the street towards the hospital, Ino let her head fall back on her neck as she soaked in the sunlight. _

_It would have been a shame to have had worked on such a day, and she was contemplating on finding some area to lightly train – maybe a lake?_

_Shikamaru's voice broke into her new thoughts of ditching training in favor of simply swimming, when was the last time she had swam for fun?_

"_After this let's just skip the tower and go to my house."_

_Stubbing her toe on a protruding stone, Ino hopped on one foot a few inches before gingerly setting her throbbing digit back on the ground, turning to meet the resigned expression that Shikamaru was giving her._

"_Oh.. Shouldn't we wait till dinner or something?"_

_Glancing around in hopes of seeing someone that she could use as an excuse to cut this specific conversation off, Ino was disappointed when all she saw were Raidou and Genma; two shinobi who weren't close enough to call out too, though she half heartedly returned the friendly grins that they sent them._

"_Ino, if we go now we can use the excuse of being needed somewhere to leave whenever. If we go for dinner I will be forced to stay home and tell everything that has happened between us to my mom. That is all too troublesome so let's just go and get it over with."_

_Ceasing her quietly frantic attempt at mentally willing someone to appear before her and announce that her presence is immediately needed somewhere; Ino turned a rather droll eye towards Shikamaru._

"_You know, for a man who has his hands in some of the most important affairs of the village, the fact that you spill the beans to your mom at your age is rather pathetic. Besides I think you're more terrified of having to stay the night."_

_This time she received a hooded look with a tint of mischief that had her increasing the space between them._

"_Of course I don't want to stay the night, there's a warmer bed that I'd like to share."_

_He continued once her shocked sputtering quieted, arms behind his head in what Ino thought was a too casual pose for such words._

"_Not that you warm it, actually Ino you are a generally cold person – literally. Last night your feet were ice cubes, it was horrible, but the then it might have been because you weren't really wearing-"_

_Her hand violently slapping across his mouth was all that stopped him from going into further details of her lack of clothing._

_Pausing at the front of the hospital, she screeched in surprise when a warm wet tongue shoved against her palm. Disgusted, she recoiled to wipe her hand on her skirt while eyeing him._

"_Alright, let's get this over with and behave or else the only thing you'll be sharing tonight is my foot being inserted up your ass Shikamaru."_

………………………

* * *

Ah, yes, despite her reluctance Ino knew that he had a point about getting this over with as soon as possible. She had grown up witnessing the full scariness of Shikaku's wife, and had no desire having the maternally scary woman hunter after them.

Wholeheartedly agreeing, she had quietly suggested they go pay their respects to his parents after she had been into the office at the hospital.

It would be easier to get it over with his parents first before meeting hers; after all the Nara's would be a battle of unspoken wit and a mother's resistance. The Yamanaka reception would be more psychological affair and have a father's struggle.

Either way, Ino would have preferred to stay at home in bed after kicking out the troublesome source of it all, but he insisted and she was not a coward. He had even gone so far as to promise he would help.

What complete bullshit, if anything, Shikamaru was making matters worse.

Quickly jumping in, Ino respectively bowed her head as she spoke.

"We have been seeing each other for over a month."

Finely arched eyebrows rose dangerously high at that, and Shikamaru responded with an annoyed sigh that had Ino instinctively swatting the back of his head for. Meeting his bored gaze, she tried to send him a glare subtly.

"That's all, Shikamaru..Ino..that's hardly appropriate."

Glancing away from what was soon to be her dead-whatever, Ino caught the shocked expression on his mother's face before it clicked. Of course she would think they were crazy, the first thing Shikamaru had said when Yoshino had asked where he had been was that he slept over at her place. A scandalous event for such a new couple.

Being reminded of his early answer, this time she openly scowled at him until Shikamaru thought it'd be effectively worthwhile to his life if he roused himself a bit.

It looked like a downhill battle to which she was definitely not sympathetic to.

"Come on, this isn't when you and Dad were dating."

Shikaku coughed discreetly from his kneeling position, leaving his son to his own demise while Yoshino's eyes widened.

"That's not the point! When did decorum become replaced with…with..looseness!"

Ino took after the elder male Nara – sitting back and trying to make like the shadows on the wall and be invisible. Shikamaru be damned, he could deal with his fate on his own.

It seemed that Yoshino was warming up to her irritation at being held in the dark about her only son's relationship – something that secretly surprised her – had the child ever shown interest in anything?

"This is not how I expected you – both of you- to have acted! What if this damages your team? Have you thought of have people are going to react to this? The Yamanaka's and Nara's have been partners for decades and what will happen if this continues?"

Ino tried not to show her hurt at the rejection, knowing that it wasn't necessarily her that the woman was against but what it would do the clans. Really, it seemed the easiest part of this relationship was Shikamaru himself.

Idly staring at her bare knees, Ino wondered what he thought about the whole process. What was making him go so far for such a worth less girl?

"Look Mom, it shouldn't –"

No one noticed Shikaku's fingers brushing along his wife's lower back in warning not to take it too far. He understand that she just wanted reassurance but she tended to forget her originally motive and he had a feeling that if someone wrong was said that it could damage something his son had actually been working for.

"Shikamaru I think you should look first. Is this really serious? Honestly you guys have been around each other for years and all you've ever displayed is dislike and irritation. What changed? I mean you are like the least datable guy and Ino is very..datable."

Unwillingly Ino glanced up to see a scowl darkened the frown on Shikamaru's face as he stared at his parents- a rather sharp hand gesture from him cutting off whatever his mother was going to say next.

"Look, we've known each other since the day we were born basically. Been obligated friends since Dad and Inoichi dragged us along to make sure they get home okay after drinking. Been classmates since we started school, and teammates since fate cruelly put us on the same team. People generally don't always get along, or even show their affection in the same way, it shouldn't be such a big deal. So what does it matter if it's been official or not, 'cause we have always been together."

For a moment, both women simply stared at Shikamaru, equally mystified at what he had just disclosed and the length of it.

Ino tried to ignore the clench area where her heart was located, unbeknownst to her of the smile on her face as Shikamaru met her eyes.

When he said it like that, all easy going and cloud-like, it really didn't look so bad.

She had always been so focused on finding happiness with Sasuke, or more of her trying to help him find his own peace. Always busy trying to understand and accept the hurt of her friendship being usurped for affection towards the Uchida by Sakura. Even after Sasuke left, Ino had been struggling to comprehend why Naruto – someone who had always been rejected- was trying so hard for the very people who caused him so much pain.

Everything she had been focused on had so difficult that maybe Ino forgot that some things weren't so hard.

A lot of her relationships were complicated and unlikely as water and oil, but with Shikamaru and the rest of team ten it wasn't like that. Sure, they fought and complained, but they also went together easily. There had never been an awkward time between them where they weren't sure where they stood with the others.

They all knew that each member was closer than a friend, as important as family, and always there.

Staring at Shikamaru now, taking in the tight ponytail and slumped posture, a perfect picture of someone who takes life as it is. Ino felt as if she had a somewhat important epiphany.

Had she found it so impossible to be allowed in love with this bum because it seemed so natural? After watching so much conflict of interests and having so many torn emotions on one person, had she forgotten had easy it is for some relationships just to be?

Some of the most important things in life don't necessarily need a label.

Watching as he replied to her silence with a small crooked grin that was quick to vanish in front of his parents, Ino couldn't help but feel that all those years of pain and self-inflicted hurt had only made this realization sweeter.

Neither noticed the exchange of glances between the two older presences in the room, Shikaku finally making a move after stoically watching from a position just behind his wife. Hey, he wasn't going to kid anybody into thinking he ran the family.

His only regret was that his wife didn't seem to have as much fight in her as before, he had wondered what a spat between the two outgoing personalities had been like, but now it seemed he wouldn't witness it today.

"I see, well I guess I can't stop you two. I just hope you two know what you guys are doing or else Tsunade will kill you."

Not breaking the sincere smile, Ino turned to bow again before watching Yoshino smiled back. It hadn't too bad telling them, though that was mostly because she let Shikamaru deal with it all.

Speaking of him, the lanky man was standing up and stretching his long arms like a cat about to go take a nap.

"Well this was not really fun but we got to get going, Chouji is going to be waiting for us. Come on Ino."

Following suit quickly, Ino said a few short farewells before turning to following a fast withdrawing Shikamaru when Yoshino stopped her at the door.

"Please, take care of him."

Watching as the tall blonde turned at the door way, her blonde hair blazing from the sun, the elder Nara's watching as a soft grin curved the full lips as Ino responded in a whisper that wouldn't reach behind her to where Shikamaru was waiting.

"Don't worry; I've been doing that for years."

Watching as she unhurriedly went to catch up with their son, Shikaku couldn't help but feel like he might have done Inoichi's precious daughter injustice. He hadn't seen her skills much but had always assumed that she was of a weaker caliber compared to some of the other kunoichis in the village.

It might have been because Shikamaru always seemed to leave her behind on missions that were deemed with high fatalities, he had always thought that was 'cause his son thought she couldn't handle it. Looking back though, his son had never actually complained about her skills or lack of. It had been about her personality or how random guys would bother their practices.

Now, Shikaku was beginning to think he had missed all the signs.

"They'll be okay; I knew they were in love since Inoichi first brought her over. Shikamaru's never complained about any other girl as much as he had about Ino."

Caught off guard by his wife, Shikaku followed her as she went back to the kitchen.

"Really? I had thought he liked that kunoichi from the Sand."

She smiled at him while resuming her cleaning of the vegetables in the sink.

"Shikamaru looks at Temari as a fellow comrade, how to put it, like Naruto. She gave him an important lesson at an important time. He respects her like he respects Naruto's ability to bring change. They make him want to become a better person – a better ninja. Ino though, I think Ino makes him want to become a better man."

Yoshino glanced over her shoulder as the silence stretched after she spoke, to see her husband leaning against the wall with an inward look on his face. Smiling she turned back to her task.

Smart men can sure be dense sometimes.

.,.....................

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

...............

* * *

The shop was empty when they walked in, something she was grateful for as she led Shikamaru in. Looking around at the familiar display of boutiques and buckets of specific flowers she felt tension release in her chest.

"It'll be some time before any real customers show up."

Leaving him to stand in the middle of the room, Ino went over to the door that connected the flower shop to the Yamanaka's home to glance in. Good, no sign of her father. She wasn't really ready for that meeting. Turning back, Ino paused inside the small storage closet to root for a clean apron.

She hadn't meant to bring them here; she wasn't signed up to work and didn't really want to introduce her father (or mother for that matter) to the situation. The shop though, had always been a way of escape from many unpleasant things before, and that instinct had led her feet back there.

It was easy to get lost in the fast pace of clipping, caring, and arranging the flowers. Their scent's filling her senses with a lingering tranquility. The customers were always friendly, and it was a passing enjoyment to read their movements and gauge their reactions when she eerily spoke their true purpose or mean for purchasing flowers.

Selling flowers to normal everyday people wasn't dangerous.

Humming tunelessly as she hunted through the disorganized pile of clothe, Ino jumped before relaxing back into the welcoming chest as large hands slid down her bare shoulders and arms.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The barb was cut out of her sentence though, as Shikamaru's hand continued down their path until she was safely being hugged closer. It wasn't the time or place but she couldn't make herself get truly irritated. It had been so long, and she felt starved. As if they were running out of time.

His lips brushed her ear as he whisper, he easily picked her up to move farther into the small darkened room.

"Shh, people are coming."

Her snort was lost in the sigh that followed as he placed a fever creating kiss on a particularly sensitive spot of her neck. Letting the aprons slip through her fingers, Ino reached up until one hand found an unshaven cheek. His nose nuzzled her affectionately.

She hated to break the moment up but..

"Think they might be customers, since we are in..a store."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on him. Shikamaru reluctantly let her go feeling mildly bemused at such a display. When he had heard coming footsteps, he hadn't really thought just took action. It wasn't like they were a pair of school kids, trying to avoid lecture.

Well, he wasn't at least, Ino was a different story. Just why the hell did the complicated woman- who had forcefully told him they were not to meet her parents today- end up taking them to the frickin' shop that the Yamanaka's owned!

It had been hard enough to get her to where they were now, but his gut was telling him that things would get dangerously strained if he forced her to admit their relationship to many more people right now. Something that he agreed on but for different reasons. It'd be much too troublesome if everyone started gawking at them.

"Shh, stay here, please."

It was the 'please' that caught him. Ino did not ask politely; no, she bossed, screamed, punched, occasionally thrown shurikens, but never asked. At first he had thought it was because she was just, well, a big bitch; but later on he, as he watched other teams get manipulated by weak tears, Shikamaru realized that Ino _never_ cried in effort to get them to do what she wanted.

So, instead of responding, he simply reached out and patted her on the head before stepping around her to get into the darker shadows. A second later he held out a clean apron.

Ino's smile was bright if a little strained as she walked out of the closet with her hands busy tying on the flower juice stained apron. She was pretty sure its original color had been white but wouldn't have put any money on it.

"Welcome! What can I do to help you?"

The lady was, as only Ino could describe it, prowling among the shelves. Her Brown hair was wavy in its varying lengths while her outfit was that of bondage and red. Something that always amused Ino.

When she looked up from where she was peering closely at a blue lily, her maroon eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Ah, Ino, I didn't know you were working today?"

Appearing to shrug good-naturedly while tweaking a tub of roses, Ino glanced over at the door that ran to the house. The store was usually occupied, so it was very strange for it to be open while no one was in the shop. Sometimes her mom would go back and forth but today..

Unknowingly, she let her eyes trail to the closet before snapping back to a speculative Kurenai. Those eyes held a bit too many secrets for her to be comfortable with there topic.

"Well, I thought I'd stop by and help the folks out. What can I do for you Kurenai-sensei? Are you looking for flowers for someone to get for you?"

The widen eyes and small blush was enough to satisfy the blonde. She had known for a while, working at a flower shop had its quirks after-all, but it was still fun to tease them when she had the chance.

Kurenai watched the tall blonde like a tiger watching its prey. Asuma was right, it seemed as the blue diamond eyes yet again trailed over to the closer. A smile hovered around her lips as she thought of how happy and worried her, uh, friend would be if he knew.

"Oh no, I'm looking for this flower-" she held out a piece of paper "I would like to use it in a training trial with Shino."

Ino nodded absently, looking at the name once before turning to run her eyes down the rolls of color and fragrances. It wasn't a difficult flower to find, being obnoxiously bright orange, and she led the woman over to it while grabbing some paper to wrap around the stems.

"How many would you like Kurenai-sensei? It's scent is strong so if you would like to keep that to a minimum you should only get a few."

While the woman responded, Ino felt a chill of foreboding, and had unconsciously moved to where deer boy was hiding. If it had to be between Kurenai finding out oppose to her mother, Ino wanted it to be the former. She was only a foot away before two things happened simultaneously.

Having finally grown tired of the childish game, Shikamaru had opened the closet and was stepping out; just as Ino's tall pale mother stepped through the door behind him.

It was as if the seconds turned into minutes in their length before all the implications were fully realized before anyone spoke.

Her voice was nothing like Inoichi's and Ino's, in that its deep timbre only got quieter when there was danger. And right now, Ino was guessing her mother was feeling especially dangerous as she all but purred at Shikamaru.

"Why, dear Shikamaru, how nice to see you. Now, why don't you explain why you're lurking in my closet while Ino is coming out?"

...............

* * *

A/N: Well, it isn't the best but it'll get the job done. A bit predictable, sad.

Anywhoo, Anyone who likes Jane Austen should watch or read North&South by Elizabeth Gaskell. That movie was intense! :)

* * *


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

She was that girl.

Daddy's little fighter. Mother's little doll. She was a marionette with shackles for strings. Bearing down on her small seven year old shoulders as a seamstress jabbed pins into her legs, proclaiming the entire time that she had never seen a more beautiful child. She was the young girl, entering school with no one to drop her off because beautiful women did not need an escort; everyone should naturally help her.

She was the young woman, trying so hard to not hate herself. Trying not to let the guilt and self-loathing eat her up inside as she failed in friendship multiple times.

Looking at her mother, all glass and porcelain, it seemed impossible that the woman was a Chuuin kunoichi. Tall like sea grass and just as willowy, Emi Yamanaka had a body that many starved to death for. Her blonde hair seemed as if it was leeched of its color, so pale and silky. It was full and straight, accentuating her high cheekbones – that always made her appear to be smiling, even when she wasn't- and clear gray eyes. Those were staring coldly at her husband's best friend's son.

"Well, Shikamaru Nara?"

That voice had seduced many to their deaths, and Ino wasn't surprised that it had caused a small uproar in the Hokage office when her mother had retired from that section of missions. The woman had never answered the questions as to why; she would just stare at them with that unerringly pretty face.

Ino knew though.

And just like that, she felt the cold sweat break out on her back as her mother continued to ignore her in order to focus on the rather indifferently slouched man in-between them.

"Ino wanted to stop by here for a bit before we went to lunch."

…............

* * *

Shikamaru hadn't fully turned to face Ino's mother all the way, in fact, he didn't give a damn that she caught them. He had, frankly, never liked the overbearing woman. There always seemed to be a bit of cruel steel in her face when she watched Ino.

…................

* * *

"_Shika! Chouji!"_

_Sighing in defeat at being found, he turned to gloomily asked what the blonde wanted when the sight stopped him._

_Ino had dressed up, her summer kimono was a cotton of dark sapphire blue that set off her eyes alarmingly, the edges bordered with some kind of design in gold. Her eyes were bright with excitement and both boys were surprised when she stopped with a puff of dust in front of Chouji._

"_Chouji, Chouji!"_

_It was uncommon to see her so uninhibited with her emotions, usually choosing to be a cocky fake than the real sincere girl he had come to know. Now, though, he flushed a bit at the sight of her wide full lipped smile and pink cheeks. The long golden hair was done up in some fancy bun with a pair of clips._

_His friend was just as wide eyed as he was._

"_What is it Ino?"_

_Her smile, if it was even possible, got wider as she fingered her sleeves. The expression on the adorable face was one of embarrassment and joy. She held the sleeve up so they could examine the intricate design._

"_What does your name mean, Chouji?"_

_Shikamaru squinted before looking at Asuma, who had conveniently showed up and back down at Chouji. His friend's face had gone incredible soft as he took in the golden butterflies that seemed to flutter around her thin pale wrist. Ino didn't even swat his hand away when Chouji reached out to trace one._

"_Butterfly."_

_His breath caught, a frustrating hindrance to breathing, when he looked up to see an expression on her face that he had never seen before. Her eyes had darkened with what Shikamaru could only describe as love as they watched their friend stare at the kimono._

_Asuma coughed gruffly in the background, Shikamaru ignored him rudely as he noticed the clips. He felt shock cross his face before being replaced with humiliated outrage. He ignore the pang of pleasure at the sight. _

"_Ino! Those clips…!"_

_Her eyes didn't harden as they usually did when they met his; instead she just smiled more while tipping her head so they got a closer look at the loping deer that held her hair in place. After a stunned moment of awed silence, she straightened up to smile at them._

"_Deer!"_

_Their replies were caught off by a voice calling from where Ino had come from. The young girl visible blanched before exchanging a long unreadable look with their sensei before formally bowing to them. As she had turned away, Shikamaru caught the tightening of her lips and felt bitter at the woman for making the ridiculously stupid looking grin disappear._

…………………......

* * *

It said something that even his own mom had once question his dad about why the goofy hard-drinker Inoichi would choose such a woman. One of the memorable times when he had seen his dad scowl at his strong wife.

Emi was scowling pretty harshly now, as one long brow arched high on her head as she gazed at him. Shikamaru tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"You didn't answer my question."

It was to be pointed out that this formidable woman never played the intelligent talk game, not bothering to toy with anyone the way most mothers did when they wanted to trick their children into admitting what they had done. She was blunt, cold, and it went to show how well Ino had actually turned out despite the lack of motherly affection.

Well, that and the ice queen just irked him.

Casually looking back to catch a pair of crimson eyes watching openly from near the door, Kurenai met his with steadfast that, for some reason, left him feeling assured. Breaking the glance he looked to see Ino staring at the ground, a picture of complete submissive.

Now that just made him mad as Hell.

Reaching out, he caught one of her hands and yanked, abruptly tired of the whole ordeal. Her body stumbled with ill grace against his, letting him feel the small tremors that barely shook her body.

"What are you-!"

Mentally making a note to chew his woman out later, Shikamaru turned back to show her mother just how serious and tired he was. His hand tightened around Ino's, squeezing until she responded.

Maybe, he'd spank her? The thought almost made him smile.

"We're together, and what that usually involves some secret trysting in hopes of not getting caught. Apparently we suck at that part but it was still fun."

The duel outrage of gasp was surround sound to his ears, but the one that had brushed against his neck made him feel a bit better. Then, she wasn't too far beaten to still give him a piece of her mind. Suddenly the grip on his hand was excruciatingly painful.

Ow.

The older woman in front of them was still with open mouth shock. He wasn't sure if it was because of his rather uncaring brass announcement, the use of the word 'tryst' or just simply the gall of them to hold hands in front of her. Whatever it was, it allowed enough of a pause for Ino to recover. She had regained her composure just enough to lose it again.

……...............

* * *

"Ah yes, Shikamaru and I are together."

Ino dug her nails into the hand firmly holding hers, partly in revenge and partly in fear as she watched her mother turn to rest her eyes on her.

She knew that her mother was not a bad person, a less than adequate parent maybe, but not a bad person. The Yamanaka wife was as proud as if she had been born in the family, and that included a vanity that went so far that it was beyond recognizable.

Ino was sure she had some love for her only daughter, but it had been so long since she expected anything from the woman that she couldn't even remember the time she had been praised for anything other than her appearance. Emi was fiercely loyal to her husband and to the village, but something in Ino had surfaced an almost fevered dual personality.

The obsession had been born from the hours that Emi had spent grooming her child, and Ino was positive there were still scars on her scalp from the times that she had been hit with a comb when she had been wiggling too much. It was hard to tell which she had heard the most; that she was mother's precious, precious doll or that she had gotten nothing from the woman in the way of looks.

"Oh really? How terribly interesting."

It was a double-edged sword for her, and for a young child Ino, it had been confusingly traumatizing.

Suddenly, breaking the stare from the cold gray Ino found her eyes landing on the back of Shikamaru's glossy brown hair. She hoped their kids inherited that inconspicuous hair.

The wild thought stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes, we've already told my parents. They were quite happy with the choice."

Gazing in a blank fashion at Shikamaru, still trying to fathom where that absurd thought had appeared from, Ino almost missed the next few minutes. Trusting Shikamaru to keep her safe from the big bad wolf while she sorted out her real feelings on children. A random subject that showed just how uneasy she was being in the same room as her mom.

"I daresay they would, Ino is exceptionally beautiful."

…...................

* * *

Shikamaru didn't bother hiding his glare at the person in front of him. Is that really all this woman thought about when it came to her child? He knew for a fact, having had to listen to it while he was in the Hokage's service, that Inoichi would brag to anyone who stopped long enough to get caught about how smart and resourceful his little girl had been during her second exam. How she was one of the quickest learners and a sadist to-boot.

Ino was the peach in the old ninja's eyes, and Shikaku never passed a chance to tease his old friend about it.

"Yes, very intelligent. Well this is just exciting but Ino we are late and Chouji gets very crabby when he has to wait for lunch."

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and towed Ino out of the shop, tossing the blasted apron aside.

……….................

* * *

They didn't go out for lunch, never having a lunch date with their friend, instead Shikamaru led them briskly back to her apartment.

Ino was quiet. She was a bit stunned, a bit embarrassed, and definitely a bit bemused. The whole exchange seemed surreal now that she was out of the shop and away from those cold eyes.

It was halfway to her place when she realized that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Uh, Shikamaru…"

He squeezed tighter, and she flinched, swearing that she felt her finger bones grind together. Losing patience, she swung her other hand out to land squarely on the back of his head; effectively making him stumble and losing his grip on her.

"Ow! What the hell!"

Ino ignored his glare as she absently rubbed her hand, looking around at the busy people.

"You didn't have to try and break it, normal handholding would have be fine, jerk."

It hadn't been what she had wanted to say, but Shikamaru must have known that because a minute later they were entering her apartment, with a good foot between them.

Kicking off her shoes, Ino didn't bother turning to make sure he had followed, just went to the kitchen to put on some water for tea. It had gone both smooth and terrible, but she really hadn't expected it to go perfectly.

"I'm not going to apologize for any of that."

The drawl tone of his didn't really match the almost childish sullen expression, as if Shikamaru had known he did something bad but was stubborn enough to not admit it. Her lips twitched in the desire to smile but she bit it back, shrugging instead.

"It's okay, my dad likes you so really that's what, three against one."

Walking over to where he was standing, Ino reached out to grab the canister of tea when a hand stopped hers. She looked up with question in her eyes.

……...............

* * *

Shikamaru looked at her questioning blue eyes and felt the guilt that had been in the pit of his stomach disappear. Twisting his hand until his fingers covered hers, he kept his eyes locked with hers as he spoke slowly.

"I..really didn't give a shit about what she thought, so I don't feel bad about that, but..I could have done it a bit better, for you."

For an awful moment, he thought she was going to cry, her eyes growing suspiciously misty. But the tough blonde recovered quickly, and Shikamaru mentally sighed with relief; a crying Ino was terrifying.

He let her pull her hand out of his, fully prepared to go and wait for her in the living room, but he was shocked with her hands instead came up to hold the sides of his face.

…….............

* * *

"Shika, you are a complete, utterly, brilliant, moronic idiot, but..I love you."

Ino accentuated each word with a kiss on his mouth, making sure that he fully understood what she was saying.

His eyes were so close that she couldn't focus on them without threatening to be cross eyed, but that didn't matter because as soon as she had finished with a small shy smile, Shikamaru had taken over.

Her hands were pushed away as his came up to wrap itself about the nape of her neck, a feeling that left her breathe faster and her skin crawling with vulnerability. Shikamaru's mouth was surprisingly sensual, for all its scowling lopsided laziness. Her eyes drifted shut as his lips softly but firmly closed over hers.

Somewhere around her waist, his other hand was drawing small patterns on the skin just underneath her shirt, something that was leaving her quickly breathless as Ino grabbed his vest in hopes of preventing her collapse.

To her credit, Ino only mildly jumped when his tongue became involved.

It was like a heat was building, starting to molten somewhere in her chest and making its way down to her sex. She wasn't very experienced with this kind of sensation and Ino wasn't sure if she wanted to push away or press closer, wanting to lose where she began and he ended.

When he tilted his head to get better access, Ino was astonished when a noise that sounded shockingly like a moan escaped from her occupied mouth. She hadn't known she could make that!

…….......

* * *

Rational thinking was becoming alarmingly hard to continue, and Shikamaru almost groaned in restrained pain when Ino's warm welcoming mouth shivered with a gasp. Her small hands were digging into his chest as she pushed her curvy body harder into his.

Shikamaru was quite positive that if they didn't stop their first time would be on the kitchen counter. Which, he was sure, would come back later to bite him in the ass.

He just needed the strength to stop.

Just as his resolved harden, the grip on his shirt loosened and he jumped when cold fingertips slid underneath his shirt. Breaking the kiss abruptly Shikamaru shivered with arousal and cold, his forehead pushing against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're…fucking freezing Ino!"

…………...............

* * *

Ino knew the kind of reaction men had to her, but seeing Shikamaru so tense was…attractive.

His face was flushed, eyes dilated; his hands were holding her back by the shoulder; strong but gently. She could feel the muscles straining against their command, wanting to touch her again but knowing it was a bad idea.

It was empowering that she had the same effect on him as he did on her.

Feeling deliciously mischievous, Ino leaned closer to him to brush her lips against his ear.

"Warm me up, Shika."

His reaction was intense, Ino suddenly found herself against the counter. Being pushed back until her head hit the wall behind them. His body pushed against hers so that she could feel just how badly he wanted to take her up on that offer.

Staring up at his dark eyes, Ino smiled widely. His grimace was answer enough.

"Don't tempt me Ino, I have a limit too."

She nodded mutely, but the smile that remained on her face as he let go and slowly backed up was not reassuring.

Ino wasn't sure what would happen to them, and that uncertain fear was choking at times; but for a moment, she was positive that she hadn't felt any pain.

................

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!

* * *


End file.
